Sister of Darkness II
by Vader23A
Summary: Sequel to Sister of Darkness. Angel seeks to become champion after having it being cut short. Takes place during the Ministry of Darkness time period.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Looming Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness II

Angel Calaway makes her way toward the Worcester Centrum arena that will hold the first Raw is War of 1999 in Worcester, Massachusetts. Because it was a chilly night, Angel wore a jacket and navy blue jeans to protect her from the cold air. Stepping through the front doors and walking to the locker room area, Angel waves or says hello to every WWF Superstar, stagehand or technician that walk by. Arriving at her locker room, the teen places her bag on the ground next to the bench.

Releasing a big sigh, the teen reflects on the events following Wrestlemania 14 last year.

Her two brothers Kane and the Undertaker did battle with each other and it took 3 Tombstone Piledrivers for the Phenom to defeat Kane. However, the crimson red demon's father, Paul Bearer, wasn't satisfied. At the next PPV Unforgiven: In Your House, the two brothers did battle in the first-ever Inferno Match where the ring was surrounded by flames and the only way to win was to set your opponent on fire. Just like at Wrestlemania 14, Kane dominated Undertaker throughout most of the match but the Lord of Darkness soon fought back and at one point threw Kane out of the ring and out to ringside. Kane attempted to retreat but Vader assaulted the big man, wanting to make Kane pay for almost losing his eye after the masked demon hit him hard with that wrench after their battle at No Way Out of Texas: In Your House last year. Unbeknownst to them, Undertaker did a suicide dive over the top rope on them, taking all 3 of them down. Paul Bearer hit the Undertaker with a steel chair but the Phenom hardly felt it and briefly turned his attention towards his former manager. He made the fat man pay for the crimes he committed before Undertaker resumed dealing with his younger brother and ended up winning the first-ever Inferno Match by setting Kane's right arm on fire. After this, the Demon of Death Valley once again set his sights on winning the WWF Championship for the third time only to have Vince McMahon block his progress each and every time. This was where Undertaker and Angel's paths crossed.

Like him, Angel's seen her fair share of problems. She enjoyed being the first female and youngest WWF Champion in the company's history but tragically her reign only lasted for a month because at Unforgiven: In Your House, she lost the title to Stone Cold Steve Austin in a hard fought battle. Upset about this, Angel sought to invoke her rematch clause but Vince denied her it. Angel wasn't surprised, he despised her being WWF Champion almost as much as Steve Austin. Like her oldest brother, the 19-year old was becoming more and more angry with every passing week for having the gold be denied to them resulting in constant frustration.

At the 1998 King of the Ring, she watched as Undertaker destroyed his old nemesis Mankind in a Hell in a Cell Match by first dropping Mankind 20 feet off the top of the cell onto the English announce table below, next he chokeslammed the man through the cell roof and into the ring inside the cell winding up having Mankind lose a tooth, as that wasn't enough Undertaker chokeslammed the Hardcore Legend onto a pile of thumbtacks then ended his suffering with a Tombstone. The Deadman's rage had never been more evident.

Eventually Kane and Undertaker united to form the Brothers of Destruction and soon established themselves as the most destructive force in the WWF. Undertaker soon gained an opportunity at championship gold again when he and Austin battled at Summerslam 1998. Sometime during the match, Kane came down to ringside but his older brother told him to go back. Stone Cold retained the WWF Championship much to Vince McMahon's fury. On the following Raw is War, Vince expressed his disappointment over Undertaker's failure to capture the gold and called him, Kane and Angel putrid pussies, something the three didn't like one bit. The siblings stomped down to the ring and McMahon retreated before they could get their hands on him. In a chain reaction, they wreaked havoc throughout the night and Vince watched the last attack from the ramp with satisfaction, little did he know Angel walked up behind him. It's only when the middle-aged man bumped into her chest did Vince realize just how in deep trouble he was in. Angel dragged him to the ring and she, Kane and Undertaker gave him a chokeslam and Tombstone.

Vince succeeded in getting the WWF Championship off of Austin at the Breakdown PPV when he put the Texas Rattlesnake in a Fatal 4-Way that was more like a 3-on-1 Handicap Match facing Kane, Undertaker and Angel. Of course, Austin didn't like what transpired so he attacked McMahon and in retaliation, the WWF Chairman placed the Texas Rattlesnake as the special guest referee in a Title Match where Kane and Undertaker would fight for the WWF Championship. If Austin didn't raise the hand of the victor, he would be fired on the spot. After the Deadman struck Kane with a steel chair that Paul Bearer used earlier he went for a pin but Austin refused, stunning him and counting both brothers. Undertaker turned heel for the first time in 7 years on the Raw is War after the PPV, reconciling with Paul Bearer and that together they would unleash a plague the likes of which the World Wrestling Federation had never seen. After losing a Buried Alive Match at Rock Bottom: In Your House to Austin, the Undertaker wasn't seen.

Angel shakes her head to bring herself back to the present she recently began a feud with the WWF Women's Champion Jacqueline Moore who jumped back and forth between the WWF and WCW before returning to the World Wrestling Federation on June 1, 1998.

She turns on the TV in time to see fireworks go off as roaring fans wonder what's in store for them tonight.

Michael Cole greeted, "Hello, everybody and welcome to the first Raw is War of 1999! We are live at the Worcester Centrum in Worcester, Massachusetts! I'm Michael Cole alongside Jerry the "King" Lawler!" Vince's music suddenly hits and the Corporation stable makes its way to the ring.

The group was composed of Vince and Shane McMahon, WWF Champion The Rock, Gerald Brisco, Pat Patterson, Test, Intercontinental Champion Ken Shamrock and Kane.

The WWF Chairman obtains a microphone.

Vince said, "If I may have a moment of your time. I would like to address over the foul mood that Angel has been in." The crowd chanted the Deadgirl's name before Vince went on, "It's obvious to me that she has become more demonic throughout the closing months of last year, simply because I kept denying her a chance to become champion again whether it be the WWF Championship or the WWF Women's Championship. So, she decided to take matters into her own hands decimating half of the roster to have me change my mind. I'll be honest with ya, I don't like her being WWF Champion because she's a girl."

Jim Ross rolled his eyes, "Mr. McMahon's so biased."

The Chairman cried, "As if destroying half of the roster wasn't enough, she decided to attack us! The Corporation! That next brings me to my son Shane. And indeed, I mean if anyone had anything to do with the recent emotional scarring of my son will pay. They will be humiliated, they will be punished by me! So let that be a warning to everyone. I know you are watching this, Angel. That same warning goes to you too. If you decide to lay your hands on any of my Superstars, you will be punished." The Titantron suddenly shows WWF Commissioner Shawn Michaels walking inside the arena, removing his coat as he did. Vince tells his cronies to hurt Michaels when he appears out of that curtain.

The Heart Break Kid's music hits and Shawn comes out dancing. Since he can't compete due to his healing back, Michaels was appointed WWF Commissioner by Vince McMahon.

Shawn said, "McMahon, as you can plainly see the sheriff is back in town! And this time, Vince I brought the cavalry with me!" DX music played as members of the group joined him on the entrance ramp, "Now according to my lawyers, Vince my contract as WWF Commissioner is iron-clad. You said on national TV that I wouldn't answer to no one including Vince McMahon."

Michael Cole nodded, "He did say that."

The WWF Commissioner informed, "Guess what that means, Vince? You can't fire me! In fact the only way for Shawn Michaels to be incapable of being WWF Commissioner would be if I resigned and there's no way in hell that is ever going to happen. So you can assume that you will be singing to the tune of Sweet Chin Music for a long, long time. So now that I'm back in office, let's get down to business. You said it yourself, Vince that you can make dreams come true. Well McMahon, since you made my dream come true I felt that it was fair that I made yours come true. Roll the footage, please." The Titantron shows an in-ring segment 3 weeks ago of the number drawing for the 1999 Royal Rumble with Vince asking Shane what number he'll be drawing and sure as hell hoped it wasn't number 2.

'Why number 2? 30's better because you would be fresh and all the remaining contestants would be easy pickings.' Angel thought as the footage ended.

Shawn clarified, "As you know Vince, I have say-so over all WWF Superstars except Stone Cold Steve Austin. Well Vinnie Boy, when you entered the 1999 Royal Rumble you yourself became a WWF competitor. So it is I who has control over you. Vince McMahon will not enter as the 30th competitor as he picked, no, no, no. Stone Cold Steve Austin will be the first man to enter the Royal Rumble and the second person will be Vince McMahon. I see it even better because it will give Stone Cold all night to open up a can of whoop ass on you! Before I leave, Vince I wanna arrange you with one small detail. Sometime within 2 hours of this evening, the Heart Break Kid is gonna leave this building and go out to get you a surprise. And Vince I guarantee you that this gift will drive stone cold crazy. Now hit our music!" X-Pac does the crotch chop as DX's music plays and Shawn Michaels high-fives his fellow members.

The first match of the night is a Singles Match pitting Ken Shamrock against Steve Blackman.

Ken Shamrock's music hit as Tony Chimel announced, "The following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring, from Sacramento, California, weighing in at 243, he is one half of the WWF Tag-Team Champions and World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock!" Ken walks down the ramp and reaches the ring steps, walking up them and pounds his head before unleashing his battle cry. Steve Blackman's music was next, "And his opponent. From Annville, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 246 pounds, Steve Blackman!" The black-haired man enters the ring and does a quick warm-up session.

The referee calls for the bell and Ken Shamrock immediately attacks Blackman to gain the upper hand early but Blackman fights back with an elbow to the temple when he spots Shamrock running off the ropes towards him. Blackman runs into the ropes, ducks a heel kick from Ken and retaliates with a heel kick of his own. The black-haired man grabs his opponent and drop kicks him into the lower left turnbuckle, launching punches and kicks before body slamming Shamrock Blackman connects a running elbow drop then brings the Corporation member to the lower right turnbuckle and does a series of chops before Ken reverses their positions and hammers away on Steve. After fighting out of the turnbuckle, Blackman Irish whips Ken into the upper right turnbuckle sending punches to the opponent's mid-section before striking Shamrock at the back of his head with the elbow. Irish whipping the World's Most Dangerous Man into the ropes Steve leaps but Shamrock catches him with a powerslam and goes for the first cover receiving a 2 count. Hooking the arm, Shamrock does a snapmare suplex followed up by a knee drop off the ring ropes. Now in complete control of the match, Ken introduces Blackman's to his knee pad he attempts to go for another snapmare suplex and Steve counters with a roll-up pin that Shamrock escapes at 2. Angered by this, Ken clotheslines Blackman to the ground. Suddenly a bell tolls and the arena goes dark, when the lights return Angel stands in the ring and attacks both men as the referee calls for the bell.

Michael Cole said, "That's Angel! The Deadgirl is attacking Ken Shamrock and Steve Blackman!" Angel knocks both men down with right hands before she wraps her hand around Shamrock's throat, lifting the man 7 feet into the air before drilling him to the mat with a thunderous chokeslam then turns her attention to Blackman. She scoops the resident of Annville, Pennsylvania up and Tombstones him. Angel rolls her eyes back making her look very demonic before standing up and asking for a microphone.

She said with clear frustration in her voice, "McMahon, for the past couple of months you have refused to grant me a shot at championship gold simply because I became the first female and youngest WWF Champion in history. This is my ultimatum, Vince. You either reverse your decision or I'm going to dismantle your corporate stooges one by one! You have until the end of the night to respond and it better be the right choice because if it's not, you will be next on the hit list." Dark Side plays and purple light descends as Angel stares at the camera and does the Rest in Peace sign.

Inside their locker room, the Corporation stares at the TV. Kane had his arms crossed and sensed that more of the wimpy members like Pat Patterson and Gerald Brisco shake in fear.

Vince on the other hand seethed, "She dare threaten me? Perhaps she needs a lesson of manners!" He heard Kane chuckle darkly and glared at him, "What are you laughing at?" Kane turns his head away not caring if Vince heard him. Vince directs his vision back to the TV when Mankind asks him for a shot at The Rock's championship belt at the Royal Rumble. The middle-aged man gets up and heads for the curtain.

Mankind watches the WWF Chairman walk out onto the entrance ramp with a microphone in hand.

He said, "Don't worry, I have the Corporate team behind me just in chase. Now as for you Mankind, you are nothing but a disillusioned, psychopathic, disfigured monster. You asking to be the number 1 contender for the World Wrestling Federation title stains that sacred honor, your name connected to the WWF title stains, indeed, the World Wrestling Federation itself. You see, you had your opportunity in the past and quite frankly you blew it. You didn't listen to me! You listened to them instead. What is wrong with you? All the cheap hotels, all the bad food you eat, all the sacrifices you put your body through, and for what? For the roar of these people. God, how pathetic are you? The answer is no, Mankind." The fans boo loudly as Vince vanishes behind the curtain.

The next match on the card was another Singles event with Goldust facing Mark Henry.

Goldust's music hit as Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 260 pounds, Goldust!" The Bizarre One removed his robe and wig as Mark Henry's music hit, "And his opponent. From Silsbee, Texas, weighing in at 400 pounds, 'Sexual Chocolate' Mark Henry!" Mark Henry enters and the referee calls for the bell.

The two enter a tie up and Mark Henry delivers a knee to the gut then sends Goldust leaning against the ropes. Henry drives his elbow into the Bizarre One's back then Irish whips him into the ropes, Goldust ducks a right hand then kicks at the tree trunk leg of the 400 pounder before Henry does a thumb to the eye. Goldust sees the World's Strongest Man running at him and hits a spinebuster then goes for a pin only Mark Henry kick out with authority. Bringing the man to his feet Goldust strikes with the uppercut before having an Irish whip be reversed and Henry plants the Bizarre One with a powerslam followed by a stomp. After hitting the resident of Hollywood, California with right hands Henry body slams Goldust and connects a running elbow drop. Returning to his feet, the former power lifter hits a running leg drop before Goldust throws lefts and rights while on his knees and attempts to launch an offense but Mark Henry displays his amazing strength by doing a flapjack. Henry's about to go for a pin when he spots Chyna and another woman standing on the entrance ramp, this distraction allows Goldust to drop the opponent onto his head from behind. The Bizarre One asks the fans for Shattered Dreams and cheers provide the answer. Walking over to the nearest turnbuckle, Goldust puts both of Henry's legs onto the second rope. Backing up to gain momentum, Goldust runs at the 400 pounder and kicks him right in the family jewels. The referee calls for the bell, making Mark Henry the winner by disqualification.

With the match over Chyna and the mystery woman advance down the ramp and into the ring. The Amazon-like woman asks for a microphone.

She helped Mark Henry up before saying, "I hope you're not hurt too bad, Mark. Listen, I got a confession to make. The other night I had with you was incredible, it was. But I'm afraid that I am just not womanly enough for you. You are too much for one woman, Sexual Chocolate so I want to introduce you to my friend Sammy. Now I know you like tall woman and I know you like exotic dancers so I have a proposition for you. I only planned for two but Sammy and I will allow you to take the road off your mind." Mark Henry faints from the countless images passing through his mind before coming to his senses again, Chyna helps him up and the trio leave the ring.

Next, a video shows a man with his hands cuffed above his head in dungeon.

Michael Cole asked, "King, was that Dennis Knight?" Val Venus attacks Test during a match with the Godfather, resulting in the Godfather being the winner via DQ.

After changing into her ring gear and lacing up her boots, Angel puts her cape on and secures the buckles before heading out for her match with Jacqueline.

The cape itself was black, the shoulder guards were dark purple and curved downward, the front was composed a vest with gray buckles.

Out in the arena, Jacqueline's music hit as Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 175 pounds, Jacqueline!" The young woman walks out.

Jacqueline stood at around 5'6, appeared to be in her mid 20s, had black hair that went to her waist, dark skin, dark eyes and had an athletic build.

She stands in the ring awaiting the arrival of her opponent, she doesn't have to wait long because Dark Side plays and the arena goes dark then flames explode on the entrance ramp followed by purple light and fog.

Tony Chimel resumed, "And her opponent. From Death Valley, weighing in at 220 pounds, Angel!" The Deadgirl begins her slow, methodical advance to the ring not taking her eyes off her opponent.

Michael Cole said, "Ever since losing her title at Unforgiven last year and being denied of a rematch, Angel has been in a foul mood. A bit earlier, she demanded Mr. McMahon to reverse his decision of not being granted a rematch for the WWF Championship and if McMahon doesn't, Angel promises to destroy the Corporation one by one. She's given him the end of the night to respond."

Jerry the "King" Lawler nodded, "I hope so, Michael. If Mr. McMahon makes the wrong choice, he will be on the receiving end of the Deadgirl's wrath!" Angel arrives at the steel steps and parts the sides of her cape then brings her arms up, rolling her eyes back as she returns the lights. She next steps through the middle rope glaring at Jacqueline while undoing the buckles. Once the last one was undone, Angel removes the cape and places it outside the ring. The referee signals for the bell, getting the match underway.

Angel and Jacqueline lock up and Angel shoves her opponent away. Recovering from the display of raw power, Jacqueline targets Angel's legs in an attempt to bring the Deadgirl down but the kicks have no effect. Realizing that her kicks aren't doing any good the dark-haired young woman switches to punches. Angel grabs Jacqueline and tosses her into the turnbuckle, throwing lefts and rights followed up by a choke to the count of 4. Angel slams her elbow into her foe's temple in a way that made the fans know that she isn't messing around. She next throws Jacqueline halfway across the ring with nothing but raw power, her hand clamps down on the older woman's trapezius tightly and the referee asks Jacqueline if she wants to quit and the woman shakes her head no. Getting to her feet, Jacqueline drives her elbow into Angel's stomach to make her release the vice-like grip. Once she does, Jacqueline shakes her shoulder to get feeling back into her trap. She blocks a right hand and is able to back Angel up to a turnbuckle and execute a tornado DDT. She goes for a cover but Angel kicks out with authority at 2. She sits up and whips her head around to glare at Jacqueline and made the older woman's blood freeze.

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "Uh-oh, I've seen that face before and it doesn't end well with Angel's opponent, Cole." Wrapping her hands around Jacqueline's throat, Angel chokes the fool in the air before slamming her to the canvas with a sick thud. If one looked closely, they could see Angel's green eyes turn a few shades darker. Angel grabs an arm, twisting and wrenching it before heading to the nearest turnbuckle and walk the top rope for Old School. Jacqueline surprises her with a roll-up pin but Angel escapes at 2 and a half. Enraged, the teen chokeslams the older black-haired woman before sealing her fate with a Tombstone. Angel folds the arms over the chest and flips her hair with rolled back eyes so that her black sclera was visible. The ref's hand hits the mat 3 times before calling for the bell.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here is your winner, Angel!" The match somewhat helped Angel relief some of the frustration and her irises return to their normal shade of green.

Inside the Corporation's locker room, Kane watched his sister's match with great interest. It was rare to see Angel destroy her opponent so mercilessly and what intrigued him was how the color of her eyes changed. Out of the corner of his good eye, the 7 footer sees Shane McMahon head out the door wearing referee attire for the upcoming match between Triple H and Mankind to see who earns a spot in the Royal Rumble.

In the arena Tony Chimel said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the special guest referee for this match, Shane McMahon!" Shane slid into the ring and hopped to his feet as DX's music played, "The following contest scheduled for one fall is to determine who will enter the Royal Rumble. Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Chyna, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 244 pounds, Triple H!" The blonde-haired man high-fives the fans and enters the ring, taking a sip from his water bottled water and did the DX chop then removes his sleeveless shirt.

'This is going to be interesting.' Angel thought.

Mankind's theme hit and Chimel resumed, "And his opponent. Weighing in at 287 pounds, Mankind!" The deranged masked man walks down the ramp under blue light and rolls into the squared circle.

After making sure that none of the contestants have any hidden weapons, Shane calls for the bell.

Mankind unloads on Triple H with right hands, sending the young man to his knees then smashes his left arm against Mankind's shoulder before Triple H retaliates with a right hand of his own. The blonde-haired man shakes feeling back into his left arm after being slammed on his opponent's shoulder twice and brings Mankind over to the turnbuckle. He wrenches at the masked man's left arm then stands over Mankind pulling the arm back in a submission hold and Shane McMahon asks if Mankind wants to quit but the deranged individual refuses. Mankind battles his way out of the hold and assaults Triple H in the corner then Irish whips Hunter into the ropes and catches him with a running bulldog. Triple H breaks a side headlock placed on him and punches Mankind against the middle rope before the brown-haired man tosses Triple H out to ringside. Running into the ropes, Mankind sends him into the security barricade via baseball slide. He knocks Triple H off the ring apron when he spots the blonde trying to get back in. Returning to the apron, Triple H rams his shoulder into Mankind's gut before hitting a springboard sunset flip pin and Shane McMahon does a quick 3 count before calling for the bell.

Tony Chimel said, "Here is your winner, Triple H!" Mankind can't believe what just happened and Triple H gets a microphone.

He informed, "Mick, I'm sorry but business is business. A win is a win. And when it comes to the WWF Championship, I'll take it any way I can." Shane raised his arm, "But I will say one thing to you, Mick. Happy New Year!" He nailed a Pedigree on Shane McMahon from out of nowhere before grabbing the mic again, "He's all yours, Mick." Dropping the microphone, Triple H departs with Chyna.

Mankind grabbed the microphone and knelt down, "I'm going to put you in a submission hold you are pretty familiar to." He locked Shane in the hold he was in a couple of weeks ago, "Scream or I'm going to break your fucking shoulder!" He directed the device to Shane's mouth to let the man scream in pain as Vince, Pat Patterson and Gerald Brisco, "Hold it right there, Vince or I'll break it off. I swear to God I will!"

Vince cried, "Let him go, you son of a bitch!"

Mankind stated, "You know Vince, I've changed my mind. Instead of wanting a title shot at the Royal Rumble, I want it tonight!" He saw the WWF Chairman nod, "What was that? Did you say it's okay?"

Vince nodded desperately, "Yes, yes! Now let him go!"

Mankind further demanded, "Let me think about it, it's not enough! I want it no DQ!"

The middle-aged man agreed, "Fine, no DQ!"

Mankind said, "I guess we have a deal. And Rock, see you later tonight." He finally releases Vince's son out of the hold and leaves the ring through the crowd.

As Vince and his two cronies help Shane up the ramp, WWF Champion The Rock comes out complaining to Vince about the match later tonight like how he wasn't ready. Vince told him to get ready.

After replaying the event, the next Singles Match gets underway.

Edge's music as the man approaches the ring by walking through the fans and over the security wall.

Edge had blonde hair that reach his shoulder blades, stood at 6'5, brown eyes and a beard. He wore blue tights with Gothic symbols on them, a trench coat and sunglasses. He removes his coat and sunglasses when D-Lo Brown's music hit and makes his way to the ring.

Once the bell rings, D-Lo places Edge in a side headlock that the blonde breaks free from by Irish whipping Brown into the ropes but gets caught in a shoulder tackle from the opponent. Edge drops to see his stomach when D-Lo runs at him, leaps over him the second time and hits him with a drop kick the third time. Irish whipping the man into the ropes, Edge goes for a hip toss but D-Lo Brown blocks it so Edge hits him in the mid-section then sends Brown out to ringside. Running off the ropes, Edge executes a crossbody onto D-Lo Brown. The enemy drops Edge face first on the security barricade before rolling him into the ring. The match abruptly ends when Terri Runnels comes out to confront him. She fell off the apron and was concerned about the baby growing inside her. Returning from a commercial break, the cameraman finds Terri being wheeled to an ambulance.

In the arena, the lights go out and Burned plays. Flames explode on the entrance ramp and Kane along with Vince, Shane, Brisco and Patterson, walk to the ring under red light. Stepping over the top rope, Kane walks to the center of the ring and slowly brings his arms up then throws them down making fire spew from the ring posts.

'I can't believe the nerve of the guys, making a mockery out of Kane!' Angel thought with disapproval as she watched Kane dismantle Pat Patterson and Gerald Brisco in 2-on-1 Handicap Match after Vince reminded them about those responsible for his son's emotional scarring.

That disapproval turns into anger when Vince, upon seeing Kane grab Shane by the throat, warns the crimson red demon that he will send Kane back to the looney bin. This seemed to work because Kane lets go of Shane. Angel can't help but feel sorry for Brisco and Patterson because they were innocent victims.

Back in the dungeon, Dennis Knight asks for anyone to come save him and two men enter his cell. They proceed to undo the man's shackles and take him somewhere.

Road Dogg retains his WWF Hardcore Championship against Al Snow.

EMTs attend to an injured Shawn Michaels following a brutal attack by the Corporation when the Commissioner tried to get into his car. The EMTs place Michaels in an ambulance to take him to a hospital.

The time finally comes for the championship match.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship! Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 287 pounds, Mankind!" After Mankind enters the ring, DX join him at ringside to insure that the Corporation doesn't pull anything like they did with Shawn Michaels. The Rock's music was next, "And his opponent. Being accompanied by the Corporation, from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 275 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, The Rock!" The Rock enters the arena wearing black sweat pants with white stripes, a loose button-up sweat shirt, elbow pad and wrestling boots. He climbs to the top turnbuckle and lifts his championship belt above his head for the booing crowd to see.

Jumping down, Rock removes his sunglasses and hands the WWF Championship to referee Earl Hebner who holds it up, signaling that it's up for grabs. Handing it to a stagehand outside the ring, Earl calls for the bell to get the match started.

Rock and Mankind enter a lock up and Rock places a side headlock on the deranged psychopath but Mankind breaks it with an Irish whip. He knocks the WWF Champion down with a shoulder tackle and assaults The Rock's face with right hands. He next plants him with a piledriver and goes for a cover only to have Rock kick out at 1. Mankind places him in a headlock and Earl Hebner asks the champion if he wants to quit and Rock shakes his head in no before head butting Mankind to make him let go. Rock unloads on the challenger with right hands before one final punch sends Mankind out to ringside, the Big Boss Man tries to land a shot at him but Road Dogg comes over to prevent that. Rock exits the ring and Irish whips Mankind into the steel steps knocking the top half off

Rock taunted, "The WWF Championship doesn't deserve to be worn around the waist of a Jabroni like you!" The young man stomps away on Mankind's chest before grabbing the top half of the steps and walking back over to bash Mankind's head in but the masked man thwarts it with a drop kick. Going for a cover, he gets a 2 count as Rock kicks out. Reaching under the ring, Mankind pulls a table out and sets it up, igniting it for extra and the crowd goes wild. Kneeing the champion in the gut, Mankind drives Rock through the table with a bulldog. The fans chant "Holy Shit" over and over again. When The Rock was in the ring to pull Mankind up, the brown-haired man drives the Mandible Claw down Rock's throat and Mankind enters the ring to keep his finisher in place when the Big Boss Man hits Mankind and Billy Gunn deals with him.

The crowd comes unglued when Stone Cold Steve Austin's music and the Texas Rattlesnake makes his way down the ramp, taking out any members of the Corporation that stand in his way. He nails Rock with a steel chair and Mankind seizes the opportunity to go for a pin. The ref counts to 3 and calls for the bell, the crowd roars in delight.

Tony Chimel said, "The winner of this match and new World Wrestling Federation Champion, Mankind!"

Jim Ross cried, "Mick Foley has fulfilled his dream!" Steve Austin throws his hat at a furious Vince McMahon and flips him off.

Triple H and Billy Gunn hoist Mankind up on their shoulders as the new WWF Champion relishes in victory.

'Congratulations, Mankind.' Angel thought.

A while later, the time came for Vince to give his answer though everyone could tell that he is still pissed over what transpired. The Corporation stand in the ring with him.

Vince said, "Despite what happened a little while ago, I have been contemplating on my answer to Angel's request and my answer is...no chance of hell of her ever becoming WWF Champion or Women's Champion anytime soon! She would disgrace the honor of wearing that belt!" A bell tolls and the arena goes dark.

Michael Cole stated, "Uh-oh. Vince is in for it now, King!"

Jerry Lawler said with fear, "I agree with you, Michael. Angel's got to be livid from hearing this!" When the lights come back on, Angel stands in the ring and proceed to take out each member of the Corporation. Kane watches the carnage unfold from ringside, not bothering to stop his sister's fury.

Ken Shamrock and Big Boss Man suffer a double chokeslam, Angel feels Shane McMahon hit her from behind so she whips around and sees Shane become as white as a sheet from the burning rage on Angel's face the Deadgirl gives him a Tombstone then turns her attention to Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson, Tombstoning both of them. The Rock turns Angel to him and throws lefts and rights on her but all that did was enrage the teen more. Wrapping her hand around the former WWF Champion's throat, Angel lifts Rock 7 feet into the air and chokeslams him with so much force that it made Rock's body bounce off the mat. She brings her gaze to Vince McMahon who looks like he's just seen the Devil. The Chairman rolls out of the ring to escape but Angel's in hot pursuit, catching the middle-aged man halfway up the ramp and brings him to ringside. She pins him to the ring apron.

Angel growled, "You just made the worst mistake of your life, asshole! Now you will suffer the consequences because of it!" Picking him up, Angel drives Vince's spine into the ring post before driving the man through the security barricade.

Cole begged, "Okay, Deadgirl, you made your point! Stop this!" Angel slams McMahon's skull into the other steps 10 times and next brings him to the announce table, standing on it Angel does the Rest in Peace sign with her eyes rolled back before chokeslamming Vince through the announce table.

Jerry Lawler said, "Listen to these people, they're sadistic!" Stepping into the ring, Angel surveys the carnage that resembled a bad car wreck. Bodies lied everywhere except for Kane.

Angel goes to one knee and raises her arm into the air, flipping her hair back as Dark Side plays and purple light descends. The cameraman captures Angel returning to her feet and rolling her eyes back until her black sclera remain, making her look like she had no eyes. The lights go out again and when they return, Angel's gone.

In her locker room, Angel showers and changes into street clothes before picking her bag up to leave the place. Entering her hotel room, Angel sits on the bed.

She said, "I can't believe the nerve of Vince. Refusing to let me have a rematch for the WWF Championship. At least I showed him that crossing me has dire consequences." She smirks at the last part and eventually falls asleep.

A/N: First chapter of 2013 done.

Well here it is, everyone. The sequel to Sister of Darkness.

WWE '13 is awesome! The Attitude Era mode rules! The game's certainly an improvement over WWE '12.

Angel raises hell in response to Vince's refusal of letting her invoke her rematch clause.

I tell ya, the crowd pops during the Attitude Era were loud, almost to the point of losing your sense of hearing. The story lines and creativity was a whole lot better than today's era, even if it was edgy. Today's story lines are either recycled or plain stupid. It's like the story writers are too lazy to make the story lines more interesting and make sense, WWE Management should hire some new story writers who know what they're doing.

Anyway, read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 2.

Vader 23A


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ministry of Darkness Forms

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstar/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness II

Next week's edition of Raw is War takes at the Compaq Center in Houston, Texas.

Angel sits in her locker room with a sense of uneasiness, all day she felt a familiar ice-cold sensation run down her spine. She knew only one WWF Superstar had that ability and it was none other than the Undertaker! She was waiting to cross a street during a little tour of the town when she spotted her oldest brother on the other side of the street, making her go wide-eyed but he disappeared when a car drove by making Angel think it was her imagination playing tricks on her.

Turning the TV on, she watches the show open with fireworks and a roaring crowd.

Micheal Cole said, "Good evening, everyone and welcome to Raw is War! We are live in the sold out Compaq Center in Houston, Texas! I'm Michael Cole along with my partner Jerry the "King" Lawler!" The crowd goes berserk when D-Generation X's music hit and all members of the group walk to the ring and do the DX chop.

Triple H said, "What's up, Houston?" The fans' screaming provided the answer, "Last week, we made sure the Corporation didn't pull anything in the main event. Ladies and gentlemen, the new World Wrestling Federation Champion, Mankind!" The deranged man's music plays and the WWF Champion advances to the squared circle, all the while showing the fans his newly won title.

Mankind cried, "First off, I want to thank every one of you for showing your support. I'd like to thank D-Generation X for watching my back and I would like to thank Stone Cold Steve Austin for knocking The Rock unconscious with that steel chair. As long as I'm champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin will always have a chance at the title and I would love nothing more than to face the Texas Rattlesnake at Wrestlemania." Suddenly, the Corporation's theme hits and The Rock comes out with both Vince and Shane McMahon in tow.

The Rock said, "Hate to interrupt this piece of crap celebration but you only won that WWF Championship last week due to your Degenerate buddies and a Rattlesnake. The Rock wants a rematch for the title at the Royal Rumble."

Mankind informed, "That will never happen unless you agree to face me in a no DQ, no count out, 'I Quit Match.' And to make sure we have a clean winner, the other members of the Corporation are banned from ringside."

Vince took over, "Well, you best not to assume you'll be champion come the Royal Rumble, Mankind because later tonight you will be defending that WWF Championship against Kane!" The crowd goes wild as The Rock glares at Vince, wondering what the hell was he thinking.

The first match of the night was a Tag-Team Match to see who earns the right to be the number 1 contenders for the WWF Tag-Team Championship.

The New Age Outlaws music hit as Road Dogg said, "Oh, you didn't know? Your ass better call somebody!" The duo entered the ring, "Cut the music! Welcome to the dog house where you know the New Age Outlaws kick butt doggy style. Now, let's make some noise in here! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, D-Generation X proudly presents to you the soon-to-be Tag-Team Champions of the world, the "Road Dogg" Jesse James, the "Bad Ass" Billy Gunn, the New Age Outlaws!" He hands Billy Gunn the microphone.

Billy Gunn said, "And if you're not down with that, we two words for ya!" He brings the mic up for the fans to say "Suck it!" Their challengers step out.

Howard Fickle announced, "And their opponents. Being accompanied by Debra, at a combined weight of 461 pounds, Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett!" Jerry Lawler finds himself a little preoccupied from looking at Debra's attire, which was composed of a creamy white blouse, a matching mini-skirt and high heels.

The team enters the ring and prepare for battle.

The referee calls for the bell and get the match underway.

Road Dogg and Jeff Jarrett start things off with a tie up and Jarrett buries his shoulder into Road Dogg's stomach before backing off to prevent being disqualified. Road Dogg fights his way out of the turnbuckle and brings Jarrett over to tag Billy Gunn. The New Age Outlaws do a double-team suplex before Road Dogg steps out. Billy Gunn Irish whips Jarrett into the ropes and scores a hip toss he next goes for a cover but Jeff Jarrett surprises him with a roll-up pin and Gunn escapes at 2. This allows Jarrett to tag Owen Hart in. The Canadian plans Billy Gunn with a piledriver and sets him up for the Sharpshooter in hoping to end this match early but Billy Gunn pushes Owen back and brings Road Dogg in. Road Dogg drives Owen to the canvas with a DDT but instead of covering him he applies the Boston crab submission hold. Owen crawls his way to the ropes and is able to grab hold of the bottom one. The referee demands Road Dogg to let go if he doesn't want to risk being disqualified, Jesse James relinquishes the hold at 4. Owen grimaces in pain after being released from the Boston crab. Road Dogg escapes an inside cradle pin at a count of 2. He places Owen in a headlock but the Canadian counters with a belly to back suplex.

Suddenly Debra steps onto the apron to distract the referee and Chyna went over to deal with her but this allows Owen Hart to nail Road Dogg in the back of the head with a heel kick. Turning around, the referee spots Owen hooking the leg and does a 3 count then calls for the bell.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here are your winners and number 1 contenders, Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett!" Angel heads for her upcoming match with Luna.

In the arena Luna makes her to the entrance ramp under her music.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, Luna!" The creepy woman entered and eagerly awaits the arrival of her opponent. Dark Side played and the Compaq Center goes dark then flames erupted on the ramp followed by purple fog and lighting as Chimel resumed, "And her opponent. From Death Valley, weighing in at 220 pounds, Angel!" The Deadgirl begins her slow, methodical approach to the ring under the purple light. Angel reaches the steel steps and parts the sides of her cape to move up. She rolls her eyes back as she slowly brings her arms up to return the lights.

Jerry the "King" Lawler shivered, "My god, look at that face. It seems Angel is becoming gradually more demonic each week thanks to Vince's answer to her request of a rematch for the WWF Championship last week." Angel steps through the middle rope and quickly removes the cape, placing it outside.

If looks could kill, Luna felt her heart would suddenly stop beating from the icy glare Angel's giving her.

Angel notices Luna directing her attention to the ramp so she follows and spots Dennis Knight walking toward the announce table. Returning to his job, the referee calls for the bell.

The Deadgirl watches as her opponent looks for an opening but Angel refuses to expose any. Giving up, the two enter a tie up that Angel easily wins throwing Vachon into the ropes and nearly takes her head off with a boot to the face. Bouncing off the ropes, Angel connects a leg drop on Luna's chest. Going for a cover, Luna kicks out at 2. Angel clamps her hand around the blonde's throat to the count of 3 before letting go. Luna launches a surprise attack on Angel and is to get the 19-year old off her feet. Angel sits up and Luna runs off the ropes to kick her square in the face, knocking her back down but Angel sits up and in response Luna knocks her down again, only to have the process repeat itself. Annoyed Luna gets out of the ring, reaches under it to acquire a steel chair.

Michael Cole stated, "I think Luna's planning on cracking Angel's skull with that chair at the cost of being disqualified." Luna slides into the ring, raises the chair over her head and drives it forward but Angel wrestles it out of her hands and tosses it outside of the ring. Utilizing raw power, Angel Irish whips Vachon out to ringside and steps out to pursue her. Luna reverses an Irish whip and Angel's knees collide with the ring steps and flips over them.

'No matter how many times that happens, it still hurts like hell.' Angel thought over the painful sensation of bone hitting steel.

Realizing that the teen is vulnerable, Luna rolls into the ring to break the referee's count then grabs a handful of Angel's hair, slamming her face into the steps repeatedly. Inside the Corporation locker room, Kane was seriously tempted to go out there and get Luna off his sister. If she keeps bashing her head on the steps, Angel will end up with amnesia. Those worries are put aside when he sees his younger sibling counter and fight back. Seeing the cut on her forehead, a sick smile forms behind his mask. If Angel was busted open, her opponent's in deep trouble.

He's proven right when Angel sees the blood on her gloved hand and growls almost demonically causing the fans in the arena to tense up, some in fear, some in anticipation. Grabbing Luna by the throat Angel harshly throws her into the steel steps, earning her a cry of pain from the blonde-haired woman. She rolls Luna into the ring before wrenching the arm and walking over to the nearest turnbuckle and walks the top rope before executing Old School gaining some hang time while at it. She next brings her hand up signaling for the chokeslam, sensing a presence Angel turns her head to see Bradshaw and Faarooq, better known as the Acolytes, walking over to the announce table and tell Dennis Knight that "He" is here. Dennis Knight follows them up the ramp. Returning her attention to the opponent, Angel waits for Luna to turn around and when she does the Deadgirl chokeslams her. She does the Rest in Peace sign and picks Luna up, aligning her head with the canvas and delivers the Tombstone. Folding the arms across the chest, Angel rolls her eyes back as the ref counts to 3 and calls for the bell.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here is your winner, Angel!" Standing in the middle of the ring with hands on her hips, Angel takes in the crowd's cheering. She goes to one knee and flips her hair as she raises her hand into the air, commanding purple light to descend. As she walks back to her locker room, the cut on Angel's forehead finishes healing thanks to her powers.

Returning from a commercial break, the lights go out then turn blue as a chorus sounds and druids walk onto the entrance ramp. The camera zooms in on Dennis Knight laying on a table with the Acolytes watching him. Suddenly the Bells and Thunder theme plays and a large man dressed in a black robe with his face concealed by the hood walks out and sits on a throne shaped like the Undertaker's symbol. Paul Bearer bows to the hooded man and Angel can easily tell that it's her oldest brother, the Undertaker but there is something different about him. There was a sinister aura around him and had a Satan-like goatee.

The Deadman's music is replaced with eerie ceremony music.

Jerry Lawler said, "I don't like the looks of this!"

The Undertaker stated, "My adversaries placed me in a grave as if it would be my final resting place, filling it with the Earth's rotting soil. They tried to destroy me, wishing I would just go away. But all they did was send me back to the place of my origin. The more they try to destroy me, the more powerful I become. And now, I have risen from my grave and shall slay the ones I once saved! The reckoning is upon us! The day that the Ministry of Darkness seizes the land, destroys all that you hold dear, make playthings of your heroes and devour your innocence has come. In all composite evil for which there is no mercy, no hope, no escape, it's called the future. And in that future, I will look down upon thee and decide whether you're an agent of darkness or just mere kindling for my fires. The power of darkness shall be offered to a chosen few and to those who resist the temptations of my Ministry, pain becomes synonymous with punishment. Embrace the darkness and relish in the unearthly delight that pain has to offer! Resisting will only subject you to unlimited torment. Don't fight it, it will tear your soul apart. Let my servants be few and secret for I am the reaper of men, the chaser of souls, the weaver of nightmares. I am the heart of darkness. I am now and ever will be the purity of evil. The hell you were threatened with as a child is no longer an option, it's a reality. A living, breathing reality and you all are right in the middle of it. Yes. Hell has relocated to Earth!" The Lord of Darkness rises from his throne and moves to Dennis Knight's location, speaking in tongues that Angel didn't understand.

Michael Cole asked, "What's he doing?" Paul Bearer hands him the dagger and Undertaker rolls up a sleeve to his robe and forms a fist. He process to cut his left wrist until blood starts coming out, making Cole and Jerry Lawler feel grossed out. Undertaker hands the dagger back to Paul and grabs a ceremonial cup, dripping the blood from his wrist into it.

Undertaker looked at Dennis, "From this moment on, you are no longer Dennis Knight. You are Mideon. Now drink." The newly christened man lifts his head and opens his mouth to let Undertaker pour the blood, Mideon swallows it obediently and Jerry Lawler gags from what he's witnessing. Mideon rests his head on the table again and Undertaker speaks in tongues again before unzipping Mideon's velvet red bodysuit. Using the dagger, the Phenom carves his symbol into the man's chest.

For some strange reason, Angel watches the thing with intrigue.

Undertaker said, "Now, you will know why you are afraid of the dark!" A lightning bolt strikes an Undertaker symbol, setting it ablaze as the Bells and Thunder theme plays. The Demon of Death Valley sits on his throne again while the camera records Mideon hovering in the air.

In the next Singles Match, X-Pac sets to defend his WWF European Championship against Al Snow. The resident of Minneapolis, Minnesota was already in the ring when Al Snow's music.

Al Snow was a strange guy in Angel's opinion.

The man stood at 6'1, shoulder-length blonde-dyed hair, brown eyes, a beard and trimmed sideburns. His ring gear was composed of a black singlet with a short top over it, knee pads and boots. But the strangest thing is he talks to a mannequin head named Head, it was his mentor. Something that Angel didn't understand one bit.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation European Championship. Introducing the challenger. From Lima, Ohio, weighing in at 249 pounds, Al Snow!" The man enters and the referee holds the European Championship up then calls for the bell.

Al Snow places X-Pac in a side headlock that the champion breaks by Irish whipping Snow into the ropes and Snow knocks him down with a shoulder tackle. The WWF European Champion leaps over his opponent when he spots Al Snow running at him and executes a hip toss followed by a drop kick that places Snow against the bottom turnbuckle setting him up for the Bronco Buster but X-Pac stops himself when the challenger slides out of the ring. He gives chase and scores a hit to the back of the head then does a few knife edge chops and rolls Al into the ring. Pinning X-Pac in the corner, Al Snow delivers a series of head butts before halting to shake off the dizziness. The European Champion is quickly upon him striking with knife edge chops and Snow reverses an Irish whip to the turnbuckle. He gets hit with the black-haired man's boot and catches X-Pac running toward him and counters with a tilt-a-whirl back breaker. He clamps a hand down on the champion's trap tightly until X-Pac returns to his feet and elbows Snow in the gut that makes Al push him into the turnbuckle. X-Pac ducks a right hand and hits a spinning heel kick. Reversing an Irish whip, Snow tries to nail his opponent but X-Pac ducks it and upon rebound, scores a leaping clothesline. Throwing Al Snow into the ropes he goes for a neck breaker and Snow counters with a powerslam. Going for a cover, Al gets a 2 count. After body slamming the European Champion, the 249 pounder goes for a moonsault but X-Pac avoids it. X-Pac nails him with another spinning heel kick and successfully hits the Bronco Buster.

Suddenly Goldust comes down to ringside and taps Al Snow on the shoulder to get his attention, showing him Head seemingly wanting to return it. However, he winds up getting hit with Head behind the referee's back and X-Pac takes advantage hitting the X-Factor. Hooking both legs, he earns a 3 count.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here is your winner and still World Wrestling Federation European Champion, X-Pac!" Quickly recovering from the finisher, Al Snow rolls out of the ring to pursue Goldust up the ramp. The Bizarre One senses his presence and whacks him with Head. But Al Snow's relentless causing Goldust to hit him with Head again and again.

'I have never met anyone so strange in my life.' Angel thought after watching the match.

A scowl appears on her face when she sees Vince talking to Kane about the next Title Match.

Vince said, "You wanna do this the easy way or do you wanna do it the hard way, Kane? If you do what I say and beat Mankind for the WWF Championship, you'll stay out of the looney bin. But if you choose to disobey or lose the match, you are going back. Do you understand?" Kane silently nods. No matter how much it disgusts him, being Vince's Corporate lackey was better than being in the asylum. Vince was even giving him a chance to win the WWF title without help from any member of the Corporation.

In the arena, the crimson red demon's music hit and flames erupt from the entrance ramp as Tony Chimel stated, "The following contest set for one fall is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 326 pounds, Kane!" The 7 footer methodically walks to the ring and steps over the ropes.

Michael Cole explained, "These two men are no strangers to each other. They use to be Tag-Team Champions before they parted ways. Both have a high threshold of pain and I can see them beating the hell out of each other. I have a gut feeling that the WWF Championship will change hands tonight, King."

Jerry Lawler added, "And moments ago, we heard Vince tell Kane not to let him down." He saw Kane bringing his arms up, "You might want to cover your ears, Michael." The 7 footer thrusts his arms down, conjuring fire from the ring posts.

Then his opponent's theme hit and Tony said, "And his opponent. Weighing in at 287 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Mankind!" Kane doesn't waste any time and attacks Mankind after the WWF Champion nears the ring and referee Earl Hebner calls for the bell.

Kane slams Mankind's head into the steel steps then pulls the top half off, raising them over his head as Kane charges Mankind with them. Mankind avoids them and kicks Kane in the gut making the crimson red demon drop them and slams his masked face into them. After rolling into the ring to break the 10 count, Mankind introduces Kane to the steel steps again via drop toehold. The WWF Champion drives the steps onto Kane's back and rolls into the ring. Kane steps onto the apron and drives his opponent's throat against the top rope before entering the ring as well. Pinning Mankind in the corner with a kick, Kane delivers an uppercut then a head butt. He next Irish whips Mankind into the opposing turnbuckle, following him in for a clothesline but the champion counters with an elbow to the temple. He's able to reverse their positions and get Kane down to one knee. Using pure strength Kane catches Mankind in a spinebuster. Irish Whipping the opponent into the ropes, Kane nails him with a boot to the face then chokes the WWF Champion against the second rope, putting all of his weight behind it before having to break it at 4. Grabbing a handful of brown hair, Kane strikes with an uppercut and throws Mankind into the ropes again, lowering his head for a back body drop but Mankind counters with a piledriver. Going for the first cover of the match, Mankind gets a 2 count before Kane kicks out. Not letting the 7 footer a chance to recuperate, Mankind sends Kane out to ringside where the announce table is via baseball slide. He sets the masked monster up for another piledriver but Kane powers out and hold Mankind's legs to drive his back into the other set of steel steps. Rolling the downed person into the ring, Kane goes for a cover of his own only to receive a 2 count. The 326 pounder climbs the turnbuckle for an aerial clothesline and connects it. He covers Mankind again and the champion kicks out. Kane decides to finish him off with a Chokeslam from Hell when Mankind counters with a low blow behind Earl Hebner's back and plants Kane with a DDT. Returning to his feet, the WWF Champion pulls out Socko, putting it on as Kane returns to his feet. Mankind uses the Mandible Claw but Kane's mask prevents him from applying the right amount of pressure for the hold to fully deliver its effect. Even though he's dazed from the move, Kane is able to counter with a Tombstone. Sitting up he locks both arms for a pin when The Rock bolts down the ramp and breaks it forcing Earl Hebner to call for the bell.

Rock gets out of the ring to grab a steel chair and enters to nail Kane with it but the crimson red demon won't go down so Rock hits him again and this time, it works. He next uses it on Mankind and Kane sits up but Rock makes him eat steel one more time.

The crowd goes crazy when Stone Cold Steve Austin's music hits and see the Texas Rattlesnake running toward the ring. The Rock dares him to enter the ring but Austin stays outside. This distraction allows Mankind to snatch the chair out of Rock's hands and Stone Cold enters but The Rock escapes. Austin proceeds to deliver a Stunner to both Mankind and Kane.

To say that Vince McMahon was pissed is an understatement, he was downright fuming by what he saw.

Upon seeing The Rock enter, he growled, "What the hell were you thinking, Rock?! Kane was moments away from becoming WWF Champion and you decided to cost him it!"

The Rock retorted, "No way am I going to allow some human French fry take the WWF Championship. I will be doing that at the Royal Rumble!" The last match of the night was the Corporate Rumble to see who will earn the number 30 spot at the Royal Rumble event.

Chyna wounded up earning that spot when Stone Cold Steve Austin distracted Vince, allowing Chyna to eliminate him and in turn become the first women's wrestler to enter the 30-man Royal Rumble.

With the show now over Angel showers and changes into street clothes, grabs her bag and exits the Compaq Center for the hotel. After eating at a fancy restaurant down in the lobby, she takes an elevator to floor 10 where her hotel room is. Sliding her card into the lock, the light flashes before she heard the door unlock. Angel steps into the bathroom and brushes her teeth followed by gurgling some mouthwash. Wiping her mouth off, Angel stares at her reflection in the mirror.

She was certainly a looker with her silky black hair, her enchanting green eyes, her creamy skin and fit body. Her 42 D cup breasts, she had mixed feelings about it. It was nice to know that most male fans around her age thought of her attractive and kind. Some of the older men loved staring at her chest, something Angel hated a lot. Those who had guts to grope her breasts ended up getting the snot beat out of them. Any eye witnesses would hear stuff being tossed and screams of pain.

Angel stares at her hair. It recently grew longer and now almost extends to the small of her back. She contemplates on whether to cut it or not. Putting it in the back of her mind, Angel climbs into bed and is soon asleep. A few minutes in, her face twitches as if she was having a weird dream.

_Angel stands in a graveyard with fog hugging the ground and a blood red moon shining in the night sky, creating a scene right out of a horror movie._

_The teen walks through the place looking left and right when she hears evil laughter in the air and spikes erupt from the ground forcing Angel to dodge them._

_She hid behind a dead tree and demanded, "Who's out there? Show yourself!" Angel spots a silhouette emerging from the background and narrows her eyes as the figure comes closer. The moonlight reveals the person's identity._

_It looked like a perfect copy of Angel but her eyes had a tint of red in them plus a sinister aura surrounded her, making Angel almost sick to her stomach._

_Angel asked, "Who are you? Why do you look like me?"_

**_The being grinned ominously, "Why, I'm you. The dark, inner side of you."_**

_Angel repeated, "The dark side of me?"_

_**Inner Angel nodded, "That's right, I have been dormant inside you this whole time. Everyone has a dark side in them no matter how hard they seek to deny it, it's there."** Her dark self puts Angel on edge._

_She said, "Answer me this, why have you come?"_

**_Inner Angel replied, "I've been watching you and I can sense your frustration. You are determined to become WWF Champion again, aren't you?"_**

_Angel raised an eyebrow, "What's it to you if I am?" She dodged a javelin that came at her, "Attack me? You certainly have no matters!" Angel flares her purple aura and her dark side matches it with the black one. The two auras clash with each other. 5 minutes later, they're at a stalemate and Angel feels anger building inside her._

_**Inner Angel taunted, "Come on, is that all you got? You're the Deadgirl, for God's sake."** Clenching her teeth, Angel materializes a sword and it cuts her dark half's cheek, blood gently pours from the cut._

_Angel looked at her hands, "Where did that come from? What's this power I feel?"_

**_Inner Angel giggled darkly, "That was the darkness you tapped into. Tell me, what did it feel like? Was it delicious? Intoxicating? I bet you are begging to taste more of it."_**

_Angel glared at her, "Shut up, phantom! Don't tell me what to do! I can handle my problems without your help!"_

_**Inner Angel laughed manically, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You think you can resist the temptation forever? I foresee you giving in to the darkness within you sometime soon. See ya!"** The evil being vanishes behind the fog._

Angel shoots up from her bizarre dream breathing heavily and sweating, she quickly gets her breathing under control and wipes the sweat off. Closing her eyes again, Angel resumes sleeping.

A/N: Chapter 2 done.

Here, we had Undertaker transform Dennis Knight into Mideon. When I first saw that segment as a kid, I had chills and I still do to this day when I watch that. The Ministry of Darkness angle was the Undertaker at his peak in terms of career and physique. He was just ripped!

Angel met her dark side in a dream. Wouldn't it be scary if you met your dark side in a dream?

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 3.

Vader 23A


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stipulation

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness II

The last Raw is War before the Royal Rumble takes place in Beaumont, Texas.

Fireworks go off and the crowd's jacked as the show begins.

Michael Cole greeted, "Good evening, everyone and welcome to Raw is War! We are live in Beaumont, Texas and only 5 days away from the 1999 Royal Rumble! I'm Michael Cole along with Jerry the "King" Lawler!" The crowd goes berserk when the sound of breaking glass hits and Stone Cold Steve Austin comes down to the ring, entering it and walks up the second turnbuckle to bring his arms over his bald head. Upon stepping down, he asks for a microphone.

He listens to the fans chanting his name.

He said, "If you are ready for the Royal Rumble, give me a Hell Yeah!" The fans shouted 'Hell Yeah' and Austin resumed, "2 weeks ago, WWF Commissioner Shawn Michaels labled me as the first participant to enter the 30-man Royal Rumble event and Mr. McMahon is the second man to enter. That means I will have all night to whip his ass from one corner to the next and I vow to go to the distance and win! There is good news and bad news for the current WWF Champion, Mankind. The good news is that you are a well-deserved and respected champion. The bad news is that you will have to face the Texas Rattlesnake at Wrestlemania! I will beat you and become WWF Champion. And that's the bottom line because Stone Cold said so!" The first match was Road Dogg defending the WWF Hardcore Championship against Gangrel.

Out in the arena, the champion's music hit, "Oh, you didn't know? Your ass better call somebody!" Road Dogg emerged from behind the curtain dragging a basket full of weapons and entered the ring, "Cut my music! I may not be Buffy but I will be a vampire slayer to keep the Hardcore Championship! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, D-Generation X proudly presents to you its WWF Hardcore Champion of the world! The Road Dogg 'Jesse James,' the 'Bad Ass' Billy Gunn, the New Age Outlaws! And if you're not down with that, we got two words for ya!" He brings his microphone up for the fans to say "Suck it!"

The Brood's music hits as the arena goes dark except for a flashing red and fog. Gangrel walks down the ramp towards the ring.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Championship. Introducing the challenger..." Road Dogg doesn't allow Gangrel to spew blood and attacks him, making the referee signal for the bell.

Road Dogg steps out to ringside and Gangrel counters and snaps a 2x4 over Road Dogg's head. Next he throws the Hardcore Champion into the security barricade. Road Dogg walks some distance before he reverses an Irish whip and Gangrel collides with security barricade this time around. Bringing the vampire over, the New Age Outlaw slams Gangrel's face into the steel steps and tosses him into the crowd, stepping over the security barricade to pursuit him. Going for the first cover of the match, Road Dogg earns a 2 count as Gangrel kicks out. Dodging a right hand, Road Dogg brings his opponent back to ringside with a belly to back suplex and immediately goes for another cover. Gangrel kicks out at 2 again. Reaching under the ring, Road Dogg obtains a table and tosses it inside the ring squared circle. Both combatants return to the ring and Road Dogg plants the opponent's face onto the table. The Hardcore Champion sets the table up and nails Gangrel with a series of right hands then the challenger counters with a low blow. Under normal circumstances that would be a cause for disqualification but it's legal here. Gangrel drives Road Dogg through the table via powerbomb. The champion is somehow able to kick out at 2 and a half and counters a right hand with a DDT. He exits the ring to bring out another table and sets it up. When he returns to the ring, Gangrel strikes him with a piece of the destroyed table and chokes Road Dogg with his boot. Running off the ropes he sends the Hardcore Champion out with a baseball slide. Following him out, Gangrel uses a kendo stick on him and nearing the set table Road Dogg hits the vampire's ribs via steel chair followed by a head butt. Placing Gangrel on the table, Road Dogg strikes the man's head with right hands and climbs to the ring apron. He performs a Shake, Rattle and Roll elbow drop that doesn't break the table so Road Dogg steps onto the apron for a leg drop and the table bends but not break. Hoping third time's the charm, Road Dogg climbs the turnbuckle for a splash and the table breaks. Grabbing him the Hardcore Champion Irish whips Gangrel over the table and chains it with a suplex onto the other bent half of the table. Obtaining the steel chair, Road Dogg hits Gangrel with it but the vampire's somehow still standing so he jumps off the apron to hit Gangrel again. Hooking the leg, Road Dogg retains his Hardcore Championship.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here is your winner and still World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, the Road Dogg 'Jesse James'!" Billy Gunn received a serious beat down from Test but won by DQ after Ken Shamrock attacked him.

Backstage, Kevin Kelly prepares to do an interview with Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett

Kevin Kelly said, "Owen, Jeff, last week you guys defeated the New Age Outlaws to become the number 1 contenders for the WWF Tag-Team Championship. Care to have any comments?"

Owen Hart nodded, "Yes, I do. I have shed blood, sweat and tears to get to this point, Kevin. Teaming with Jeff Jarrett was the best thing to have ever happened to me. It's inevitable that we become the next Tag-Team Champions!"

Jarrett said, "I agree with my partner here. It is indeed only a matter of time before the Tag-Team titles are around our waists and rightfully so. I promise you that..." They both get attacked by Ken Shamrock and the Big Boss Man. After being separated by officials, Boss Man went after Mankind, where the two men brawl it out during the commercial break.

Steve Blackman won by DQ in his match with some guy named Dan Severn after Severn delivered a low blow then placed the Dragon sleeper hold on him.

Mankind and Big Boss Man soon brawl their way into the arena where they get their Hardcore Rules match underway. Mankind sets Boss Man up for a piledriver but the opponent counters with a back body drop and Mankind winds up crashing down on the steel chair head-first. The WWF Champion recovers and hits Boss Man with a double arm DDT and puts Mr. Socko on, preparing the Mandible Claw. However, The Rock attacks him from behind and then nails Mankind in the skull with a steel chair. He next plants the champion with Rock Bottom on the chair. Fortunately for Mankind the WWF Championship wasn't on the line this time around.

Kevin Kelly stands uncomfortably next to Angel for his interview with her, Angel doesn't blame him. Kevin Kelly takes a deep breath and starts the interview.

He said, "Angel, at the Royal Rumble you face Jacqueline for the WWF Women's Championship in a Last Woman Standing Match. Everyone believes that you should still be WWF Champion but Mr. McMahon believes otherwise."

Angel answered, "Can't be any closer to the truth, Kevin. Every Creature of the Night saw the injustice last year and I get a shot at the Women's Championship, it may not be the WWF Championship but it'll do for now. If that wasn't enough, I get a shot at Jacqueline 6 days before the Royal Rumble. The title won't be on the line tonight but I'll gain momentum going into the pay-per-view." She looked at the camera, "To whoever wins the I Quit Match at the Royal Rumble, be warned for I am hellbent on reclaiming the WWF Championship." Just then, Vince walks into view.

'What does he want?' Angel thought with anger.

Vince stated, "I just wanted to wish you good-luck in your Championship Match this Sunday. Oh yeah, if you lose your contract with the WWF is no more. So make sure that you win." The WWF Chairman turns around to hide the smug smirk on his face. Meanwhile, Kevin Kelly feels the temperature drop all of a sudden and looks up to the lights flickering on and off. Freaked out by this he decides to cut this interview short and left the area.

Angel growled, "Vince, you bastard!" Burning anger runs through her veins from the added stipulation. The WWF was Angel's life, she dreamed of being a Superstar since she was a little girl! She can't bear the thought of having her contract terminated! These negatives thoughts only intensify the anger and the lights flicker more quickly then shatter. Angel storms off camera for her match.

Michael Cole sighed, "Ouch. Why must Mr. McMahon continue to poke the Deadgirl, King?"

Jerry the "King" Lawler rolled his eyes, "Come on, Cole isn't it obvious? This is most likely payback from what Angel did to him last week. You don't cross the boss." A bell tolls plunging the arena into darkness as Dark Side begins to play, flames explode on the entrance ramp and purple light and fog appear.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring. From Death Valley, weighing in at 220 pounds, Angel!" The Deadgirl makes her methodical approach to the squared circle and parts the sides of her cape to advance up the steel steps. She rolls her eyes back and raises her arms to return the lights. After stepping through the second rope, Angel proceeds to undo the buckles to her cape then sheds the garment, placing it outside. Then Jacqueline's music hit, "And her opponent. From Houston, Texas, weighing in at 175 pounds, she is the WWF Women's Champion, Jacqueline!" The dark-haired woman walks down the ramp to the ring with an air of confidence. Angel eyes Jacqueline.

The referee calls for the bell.

Angel holds her arms out at the sides in a stance that was menacing and the way she's glaring amplified it. Jacqueline tries to gain the upper hand early, pinning Angel in the corner with kicks but Angel reverses their positions unloading on Jacqueline with lightning quick strikes to the gut as the WWF Women's Champion slides down to the bottom turnbuckle. Angel presses her boot against the older dark-haired woman's face to the count of 4.

Micheal Cole stated, "I think this added stipulation may just send Angel off the deep end." Jacqueline counters a chokeslam with a DDT and goes for a cover and Angel kicks out with authority, throwing the Women's Champion off. Sitting up, the only thing going through Angel's mind at this point is winning the match. Returning to her feet, Angel gets nailed with a clothesline but she remains standing, Jacqueline clotheslines the Deadgirl again and still Angel won't go down. The black-haired teen runs at Jacqueline, ducking to avoid a chair shot for her head and performs a leaping clothesline on Jacqueline. Standing up Angel raises her hand and wraps it around Jacqueline's throat, lifting her into the air then bringing her back down in a chokeslam. Angel does the Rest in Peace sign and sizes the WWF Women's Champion up then delivers the dreaded Tombstone. Folding the arms across Jacqueline's chest, Angel rolls her eyes back as the referee does the 3 count and signals for the bell.

Tony Chimel said, "Here is your winner, Angel!" Angel takes in the crowd's cheering because this might be the very last Raw is War she'll ever be on. She goes to one knee and raises her hand into the air commanding purple light to appear.

Returning from a commercial break, Mideon talks gibberish so fast that Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler couldn't understand then Lawler hears him say that there's gonna be a sacrifice. The druid's theme hits and blue light begins to descend, this was Mideon's cue to head up the entrance ramp. The Bells and Thunder theme takes over as the growing Ministry of Darkness appears with the Undertaker moving to sit on his throne.

He said, "Poor wretched souls! Your world is filled with rotting souls! Seven nights ago, you saw one of these souls become one with the power of darkness. Mideon. He was once a forgotten face in a vast ocean of people abused by the corrupt politics of your world. Now, he sees what you cannot. He feels what you cannot. Seven nights ago, Dennis Knight ceased to exist and Mideon was given everlasting life with the power of the darkness, just like all others of my ministry. I speak of prophecy tonight and what I will shall be done! The sacrifices are not over and the ceremony has been scheduled. For all who walk on the mortal side of life, take heed. The next sacrificial lamb will be led to the slaughter on January 24. And your simple minds won't allow you to know who it will be. So attend if you dare. Resisting will subject you to agonizing pain and suffering. So until we meet again, accept the Lord of Darkness as your savior. Allow the purity of evil to guide you." The last match was Kane vs. The Rock.

In the ring, Vince tries to convince Kane in allowing Rock to win but Kane gave them the universal sign to fuck off in an act of defiance. Angel can't help but laugh her head off at the look of shock on Vince's face.

The Rock attacks Kane but the crimson red demon retaliates, hitting Rock's face with hard punches. He's able to pin the Brahma Bull in the corner and nails a vicious uppercut that launched Rock off his feet. Kane feels the Big Boss Man attack him from behind so he turns his attention to Boss Man. Kane places his gloved hand on the corporate enforcer's throat to chokeslam him to hell when The Rock hits with a low blow followed by a Rock Bottom. He sets Kane up for the Corporate Elbow when Kane reaches for his throat, returning to his feet Kane was about to drill him into the canvas but Ken Shamrock prevents it.

Having enough of this, Angel moves out to aid her brother.

Kane sits up from another low blow from The Rock and Shamrock plans to do a belly to belly suplex when the lights go out under the tolling of a bell. When they come up, Angel has a hand on Shamrock baring her teeth in anger. She chokeslams him and Kane throws Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson out. Angel and Kane Irish whip The Rock and Big Boss Man into the ropes, ducking a right hand and grasp the throat. The siblings perform simultaneous chokeslams then signal for the Tombstone. Picking their respective victims up, Angel and Kane drop them on their heads. Vince and Shane watch the scene from the entrance ramp. They both got away while the two siblings were busy.

A look of satisfaction appears on Kane's masked face. He was grateful that his sister came to his aid even though he could take the Corporation on all by himself. Angel goes to one knee, flipping her hair and rolling her eyes back as Kane stands behind her. He looks up, slowly bringing his arms up then throws them down causing fire to spew from the ring posts as Burned plays and red light covering the arena. The two glare at Vince and Shane with disdain, Angel's was more intense than Kane's because of the way Vince was using her older brother as his lackey.

Returning to her locker room, Angel showers and changes into street clothes. She meets Kane halfway out the building and they head to the hotel for some food. Once they had their fill, Kane and Angel head to Kane's room since Kane can tell that something is wrong. Stepping through the door, Angel sits on the couch running a hand through her black hair.

Kane placed the electrolarynx beneath his mandible and asked, "_What's wrong, sister?_"

Angel looked at him, "Vince is such an asshole, Kane." Seeing him cock his head in curiosity, she explained, "I face Jacqueline at the Royal Rumble this Sunday for the WWF Women's Championship in a Last Woman Standing Match. However, there's a stipulation that Vince decided to throw in. If I lose, my contract with the World Wrestling Federation is terminated. In other words, I'll be fired!" Kane's eyes widen in shock.

Kane dared to ask, "_Is this some kind of sick joke?_"

Angel snickered, "Who's the sick one here? But no, it's not Kane. The WWF is my life, I don't to want to be fired! This is where I belong! I do not know what I would do if my contract was terminated, Kane!" Tears begin to fall from Angel's green eyes as her knees buckled from underneath her. Kane knelt as she hugged herself. Feeling his muscular arms wrap around her frame, Angel cries into Kane's chest.

While Angel lets it out, seething rage burns inside Kane. That vile Mr. McMahon wants to get rid of his little sister after only being reunited with her last year! Even though he doesn't show it, Kane enjoyed having Angel in the WWF. She was the light in his tormented life, someone who didn't stare, point at or called him a monster. He gently caresses Angel's hair and after 5 minutes, Angel stops crying and wipes any remaining tears away. Kane brings the electrolarynx to his throat again.

He asked, "_Feel better?_"

Angel nodded, "Yeah. Thank you, Kane." He was about to say something else when she stopped his hand, "You don't need that silly thing to speak." Kane cocks his head in confusion when he spots Angel placing her hand on his throat, more importantly where his scorched vocal cords are. She closes her eyes and concentrates a red aura surrounds Angel's hand and Kane feels a warm sensation in his throat. A few minutes later, Angel removes her hand from the spot.

Kane asked, "What did you do?" Placing a hand over the mouth part of his mask, Kane gasps in shock. He could speak unaided!

Angel genuinely smiled at him, "I healed your vocal cords, brother. It hurt knowing that you had to use that device to speak so I restored what was lost in that fire. Your voice will be raspy for a while but it'll get better." Kane's response was to give her a hug. Surprised at first Angel returns the hug. That night, she slept in the spare bed of her brother's hotel room.

A/N: Chapter 3 done.

Vince adds a stipulation to Angel's Last Woman Standing Match for the WWF Women's Championship at the Royal Rumble where if she loses, her WWF contract will be terminated.

Angel saved Kane from being overpowered by the Corporation and heals Kane's vocal cords.

Next up on the Road To Wrestlemania 29 is the demonic Elimination Chamber.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 4.

Vader 23A


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Royal Rumble

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness II

The 1999 Royal Rumble takes place inside the Arrowhead Pond (later renamed the Honda Center) at Anaheim, California. Coincidentally, Sunday Night Heat also occurred tonight, serving as the pre-show before the pay-per-view. Fireworks signal for the show to begin.

Kevin Kelly said, "The Royal Rumble is less than one hour away and welcome, everyone to Sunday Night Heat! Does Austin have no chance in hell of winning the 30-man event or is Mr. McMahon caught in the crossfire between the Texas Rattlesnake and the Deadgirl? We will find out tonight!"

Stepping inside Kane's room Angel quickly dresses into her ring attire, Kane already had his ring gear on except for his mask so he unintentionally catches the sight of his sister's amazing body as she changed. He turns his head when he sensed Angel turning hers. He quickly places the mask on his face to hide the blush.

Angel advised, "Be on your guard while in the 30-man Royal Rumble match, Kane. I know that asylum workers are still bent on returning you to the looney bin. So watch yourself out there."

Kane replied, "If that happens, I will snap their necks in two!" They both direct their attention to the TV where Vince, Shane, Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson make their way to the ring. The very moment Shane hands a microphone to his father, Vince is automatically bombarded with "Asshole" chants.

He said, "How about for once, show a little bit of respect? Just once? Everybody knows my reputation as a street fighter. A little bit later tonight on Heat, I will call Stone Cold Steve Austin out and tell to his face what I'm going to do to him when we meet in the 30-man Royal Rumble Match. I will ensure that he has no chance in hell of winning the match and then go on to face the WWF Champion at Wrestlemania 15. Which reminds me, the WWF Champion Mankind is back there resting as we speak, preparing for his title defense against The Rock at the Royal Rumble. To make sure that Mankind has no excuses when he screams the words "I Quit," tell you what we're gonna do. Mankind, we're gonna have a little tune-up match." He remained focus despite the "Asshole" chants resuming, "Tonight, Mankind, we're gonna have a tune-up match right here on Heat prior to the Royal Rumble. And let's just say, Mankind that your opponent will remain a mystery. I thank you very much." Shane joins Kevin Kelly for commentary.

The first event was a Tag-Team Match.

Tony Chimel said, "The following Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 241 pounds, Bob Holly and Scorpio, the J.O.B. Squad!" The duo jump over the ropes and into the ring then their opponent's music hit, "And their opponents. At a combined weight of 430 pounds, 'Too Sexy' Brian Christopher and Scott 'Too Hot' Taylor, Too Much!" The guys don't waste any time on attacking Bob Holly and Scorpio as the referee calls for the bell.

Scott throws Bob Holly out of the ring and proceeds to double-team on Scorpio with Brian Christopher, throwing him over their heads in a double back body drop but Scorpio lands on his feet. Running into the ropes he knocks both men down with a double clothesline and sends Scott Taylor to the canvas via powerbomb. He next goes for a high-risk move when Brian Christopher makes him crash and burn. Once again resuming their numbers game, Too Much hit a double-team superplex on Scorpio. The enemy team taunt the crowd and after seeing them mess up a move, Scorpio takes advantage and does a roll-up pin but Brian kicks out at 2. Ducking a right hand, Scorpio nails a spinning heel kick and brings Christopher over to tag Bob Holly. Irish whipping the opponent into the ropes he hits Brian with an elbow to the face and sends him into the opposing turnbuckle, following him but then Brian Christopher kicks up his boot to stop Holly. He runs at him and scores a clothesline and brings Scott in. Taylor does a little showing off before hitting Holly and Brian steps on the apron. Recovering from the assault Holly kicks Scott in the gut following by an Irish whip rebound clothesline, he brings Scorpio in and body slams Scott, setting him up for a splash from Scorpio. He repels an attack by Brian Christopher and sends Taylor into the upper right turnbuckle, missing a clothesline and Scott garbs hold of the man's black hair to bring them over to tag Christopher. Brian climbs the top rope for a missile drop kick then sends him into the ropes and readies a back body drop but Scorpio counters with an axe kick and tags Boy Holly in. Holly takes on both members of Too Much and Irish whips Brian Christopher into the ropes, nailing him with a drop kick. He escapes a military press and executes an inverted vertical suplex and hooks the leg, Scorpio prevents Scott Taylor from breaking the count. The referee does the 3 count and calls for the bell.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here are your winners, the J.O.B. Squad!" Their celebration is cut short when the Acolytes and Mideon attack both teams.

The Bells and Thunder theme plays as blue light descends. The Undertaker, Paul Bearer and a couple of druids walk to the ring.

Kevin Kelly said, "For years the Undertaker walked alone but now he's building an army. The Acolytes, the transformation of Dennis Knight into Mideon." The Undertaker walks up the steps and returns the lights then enters the ring.

Shane McMahon shivered, "Man, check out those eyes!"

Kelly nodded, "There's no soul in them." Paul Bearer brings a microphone up to the Deadman's lips.

He stated, "Later tonight, the lambs will be led to slaughter. Tonight I will choose my next victim. The choice shall be clear! Accept the darkness and the everlasting life that it possesses. Or subject yourself to tormenting pain beyond recognition. So there's 30 men that stand ready to fight. You must concern yourself with one thing. Will you accept the Lord of Darkness as your savior and allow the purity of evil to guide you?" He rolls his eyes back.

Shane and Kevin Kelly next do a recap of the feud going on between the WWF Women's Champion Jacqueline and Angel. The camera cuts to Angel leaning against the wall in her locker room.

Kevin Kelly said, "Angel, later tonight you face Jacqueline in a Last Woman Standing Match for the WWF Women's Championship. However, a stipulation was added. If you lose your contract with the WWF will be terminated. How do you feel going into this match?"

Angel answered, "What kind of stupid question is that? You think I don't know what the stakes are? In this Last Woman Standing Match, it will take an act of God to save Jacqueline from losing her championship. I promise you that the Women's Championship will change hands before this night is over. Now get out of here!" Austin used a monster truck-like limo to enter the Arrowhead Pond. Entering the ring, Vince said he only had one thing to say. He slapped the Texas Rattlesnake and retreated. Austin took it out on Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson and decided to wait for the 30-man Royal Rumble Match to open up a can of whoop ass on Vince.

Mankind's mystery opponent turned out to be Mabel and won by DQ when The Rock hit the Rock Bottom on the WWF Champion. Mabel departs the ring and prepares for the 30-man Royal Rumble Match.

The Royal Rumble PPV opens with a Singles Match between Road Dogg and the Big Boss Man.

The New Age Outlaws music hit as Road Dogg said, "Oh, you didn't know? Your ass better call somebody!" The Hardcore Champion stepped out and took in the crowd's ovation, "You damn right! You see, I'm a hardcore fish in a big pond. And I'm hardcore for life until I D-I-E!" He entered the ring, "Cut the music. Now Anaheim, let's make some noise! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, D-Generation X presents to you the WWF Hardcore Champion of the world, the Road Dogg 'Jessie James,' the Bad Ass Billy Gunn, the New Age Outlaws!" He hands the microphone to Howard Finkel when the Big Boss Man's theme plays.

Finkel said, "And his opponent in this one fall contest, representing Team Corporate, weighing 297 pounds, the Big Boss Man!" The one half of the WWF Tag-Team Champions comes out stoical, holding the nightstick in one hand and the Tag-Team title belt in the other. The man taps the nightstick on the steel steps before entering the ring.

Michael Cole stated, "Tomorrow night on Raw is War, Big Boss Man and Ken Shamrock defend the Tag-Team Championship against Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett but tonight he's focused on the Road Dogg." The referee keeps Boss Man away from the Hardcore Champion and Road Dogg snatches his belt and personally gives it to a stagehand outside the ring and Boss Man mirrors his action as the bell sounds. He removes his sunglasses and hands them to another stagehand.

Road Dogg watches his opponent run into the ropes in a bit of warm up session and gestures the champion to bring it on, Road Dogg gives him the DX chop. The two enter a tie up and Big Boss Man breaks it with raw power. The fans try to rattle him with "Boss Man Sucks" chants and Road Dogg encourages them. The Hardcore Champion ducks a right hand and does a little taunting, Boss Man gets him cornered and thwarts Road Dogg from escaping. He unloads with a right hand to the face. Irish whipping him into the opposing turnbuckle Big Boss Man follows him with a splash.

Michael Cole said with surprise, "I must say I'm surprised that the Corporation didn't make this a Hardcore Rules Match, Road Dogg was invincible over the past few weeks." Big Boss Man sends Road Dogg into the turnbuckle for another splash but nobody's home that time around and the New Age Outlaw starts shaking the top rope, sending jolts of agony through Boss Man's groin then the man gets off supporting himself with the turnbuckle. Climbing up Road Dogg assaults his face as the fans count the blows, he does the DX chop but then Boss Man carries him out of the corner and hits an inverted atomic drop. Ducking a right hand the Hardcore Champion knocks his opponent down via drop kick. He escapes the ring when Big Boss Man went for his nightstick but the referee snatches it out of his hand, reminding him that this isn't a Hardcore Rules Match. Taking advantage of this, Road Dogg grabs the man's feet out from under him and pulls him back into the ring post. Rolling into the ring, Road Dogg imitates his opponent's painful grimace.

As the match continues, Angel sits in her locker room lost in her thoughts. Her Deadgirl side appears.

**_She asked, "What's the matter, Angel? You look as if you have something on your mind."_**

Angel nodded, "I do. 2 weeks ago my darker, inner self appeared in my dream stating that I will give in to the dark side pretty soon."

**_Her Deadgirl side cocked her head, "Really?"_**

Angel said, "I am well aware that everybody has a dark side in them but the way my inner self spoke to me was just creepy. Her voice was filled with malice and evil."

**_The Deadgirl explained, "Well the dark side is a representation of the negativity inside our hearts."_ **They both look at the TV to see Boss Man plant Road Dogg with a spinebuster and go for a cover and Road Dogg kicks out at 2. Pinning the Hardcore Champion in the corner, he works to amplify the damage to the lower back that he started with a bear hug. Waiting for his opponent to get up, Boss Man knocks him down with a right hand. Road Dogg keeps coming back for more then starts retaliating with right hands of his own but Boss Man regains control and tries to smother him. Setting him in prone position, the corporate enforcer runs into the ropes and lands across his foe's back putting all of his weight behind it. After being sent into the ropes and ducking a clothesline, Road Dogg locks in the sleeper hold cutting off blood flow to the brain. Big Boss Man falls to his knees and does a thumb to the eye in an effort to get free. Next he hits the back breaker. Road Dogg spots him climbing the top turnbuckle and throws him off. Returning to their feet, the contestants enter a slug fest. Ducking a right hand, Road Dogg does the Shake, Rattle and Roll jabs that sends Boss Man in perfect position for the New Age Outlaw to score a running attack on the back. Running into the ropes, Road Dogg nails the Tag-Team Champion in the face with his knees and goes for a cover. Big Boss Man somehow kicks out at 2 and a half. Boss Man catches him running off the ropes with a swinging sidewalk slam and picks up the victory.

Howard Finkel announced, "Here is your winner, the Big Boss Man!" Billy Gunn failed to capture the Intercontinental Championship and X-Pac retained his European Championship from Gangrel.

Michael Cole said, "Next up, King we are going to see a war!"

Jerry the "King" Lawler nodded, "Yeah, Angel and Jacqueline will face one another in a Last Woman Standing Match for the WWF Women's Championship. Let's not forget if Angel loses, it's audios for her."

Howard Finkel said, "The following contest is a Last Woman Standing Match and is for the WWF Women's Championship!" Jacqueline's music hit first, "Introducing first. From Houston, Texas, weighing 175 pounds, she is the WWF Women's Champion, Jacqueline!" The Women's Champion walks to the ring completely focused.

Lawler informed, "Jacqueline's certainly confident tonight, Cole. Look at the intensity on her face." Dark Side begins to play as the Arrowhead Pond becomes pitch black and flames erupt on the entrance ramp, purple light and fog follow in its wake.

Finkel resumed, "And her opponent. From Death Valley, weighing 220 pounds, Angel!" The Deadgirl emerges wearing her trench coat and hat. She begins her slow, methodical approach to the ring. She stops at the bottom of the ramp to glare at the champion before heading for the steel steps. Parting the sides of her coat, Angel advances up the steps and raises her arms to return the lights. She steps through the middle rope and sheds her trench coat, placing it outside and lowers her head. Placing her hands on it, Angel removes the hat rolling her eyes back as thunder clashed overhead.

Jacqueline hands the WWF Women's Championship to referee Mike Chioda who shows it to everyone before handing it to the timekeeper and calls for the bell.

Angel and Jacqueline enter a lock up and Jacqueline places the challenger in a side headlock that Angel breaks with an Irish whip. She sends the dark-haired woman into the air via back body drop and came crashing down with a nasty thud, Jacqueline's face contorts in pain. She rolls out of the way of a running elbow drop that Angel quickly recovers from. The Deadgirl spots Jacqueline coming at her and ducks the right hand, bouncing off the ring ropes to nail the Women's Champion in the face with her boot.

Jerry Lawler grimaced, "Oh, my god!"

Michael Cole stated, "Jacqueline must have felt like she got hit by a runaway train." Jacqueline returns to her feet at the count of 4 and reverses an Irish whip that sends Angel out of the ring. She's able to lock the drop toehold that made Jacqueline's face bounce off the steel steps. This buys Angel some time to regain her wits the next thing she feels is a steel chair colliding with her back, which made Angel lean over the English announce table growling in pain. Her face is the next thing to bounce off the table and Jacqueline Irish whips her into the steel steps. While she is down, the resident of Houston, Texas clears the Spanish announce table and lays Angel on it. Rolling into the ring, Jacqueline climbs the turnbuckle and jumps off driving both of them through the announce table though Angel took the brunt of the hit. The crowd went wild. The WWF Women's Champion gets up and leans against the ring apron, Angel restores her vertical base at the count of 7. Shaking her head Jacqueline DDT's Angel face first on the concrete but the Deadgirl rises to her feet, now the champion's getting frustrated. When Angel turns she gets knocked down rather harshly when the steel steps collide with her face. Referee Mike Chioda starts counting again Angel struggles to her feet and the count stops at 8.

Jerry Lawler said in surprise, "Can you believe the heart of this girl? She wants to save her job as a WWF Superstar, Cole!"

Cole nodded, "Not only that, King but she also desires the WWF Women's Championship!" The crowd chants Angel's name over and over trying to make her feed off their energy. Angered by the fact that her opponent won't stay down, Jacqueline charges at Angel, the teen sidesteps her and the Women's Champion ends up crashing into the security wall. Angel sizes Jacqueline up and when she turns around, the Deadgirl spears her through it. Standing up she tells Mike Chioda to count, which he does. Jacqueline gets up at 8 but Angel can tell she's in pain.

'Not much longer now.' She mentally concluded.

Hoisting Jacqueline off her feet Angel aims her at the ring post like a human javelin, at the last minute the champion escapes and Angel uses her hands to stop herself. She moves out of the way of a clothesline and Jacqueline ends up hurting her arm on the ring post. Angel throws a hard punch that sends the champion to the ground then rolls her into the ring followed by pushing the lower half of the steps in. Angel picks Jacqueline up, wrenching at her arm before heading to the nearest turnbuckle and walking the top rope for Old School. Raising her hand she signals for the chokeslam and when Jacqueline turns around, Angel drills her to the canvas. She next does the Rest in Peace sign and lifts the Women's Champion onto her shoulder, walking over to the bottom steps and aligns the opponent's head with them. Seconds later, Angel Tombstones her and stands up. The referee starts counting and Angel knows there's no way Jacqueline will be able to recover in time. When Mike Chioda reaches 10, he calls for the bell and Dark Side plays amongst a roaring crowd.

Howard Finkel said, "The winner of this match and new WWF Women's Champion, Angel!" Chioda hands Angel the title and she goes to one knee, flipping her hair back and lifting her newly acquired championship belt into the air.

Michael Cole stated, "Even after getting hit by steel chairs, ring steps, driven through the Spanish announce table and DDT'd on the concrete floor, Angel refused to surrender. She persevered, knowing what was at stake here and as you now see she is the new WWF Women's Champion." Angel makes her way through backstage and is just outside of her locker room when the adrenaline in her system runs out and she collapses. Fortunately for her Kane catches her in time, he helps her into the locker room and sets Angel down on a chair along with a bottle of water.

Angel said, "Thank you, Kane." Unscrewing the cap, Angel downs half of the bottle without even breathing!

Kane chuckled, "Guess you were thirsty. Congratulations on winning the WWF Women's Championship."

Angel smiled, "Thank you. Wow, Jacqueline's one tough athlete." Turning on the TV they see a promo leading to the next match and one done by The Rock backstage before he heads out.

Howard Finkel said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the I Quit Match for the World Wrestling Federation Championship!" The Rock's music hit, "Introducing first the challenger. From Miami, Florida weighing 275 pounds, The Rock!" The Brahma Bull walks out wearing workout attire and entered when the champion's music played, "And his opponent. Weighing 287 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Mankind!" The champion emerges holding his belt proudly in the air and enters the ring, handing the title to a stagehand outside when he senses The Rock planning to attack.

Referee Earl Hebner calls for the match to begin.

Mankind pins Rock in the corner landing hard shots then Irish whips him into the opposing turnbuckle, landing more shots followed by a running knee to the face. Straddling the man's lap, Mankind turns on a microphone and gives it to Earl Hebner. Rock fights back and Mankind kicks him in the gut, slamming his face on the turnbuckle pad and Irish whips him into the opposing one making Rock bounce off it and Mankind catches him with a running bulldog. The deranged champion assaults Rock's face before asking for the microphone.

He said, "You have something to say to the people, don't you Rock?"

Rock replied, "You can kiss The Rock's ass!" Definitely not the answer he was looking for and Mankind proceeds to hit the challenger's head 3 time with the microphone.

Mankind barked, "Now say it, you son of a bitch!"

Rock fired back, "The Rock is gonna kick your fat ass!" Mankind clubbers him with the forearm and decides to take their fight out to ringside. He slams the young man's face onto the security barricade and targets the ring steps but Rock reverses the Irish whip and the WWF Champion flies over them. Stepping over to the English announce table, Rock steals Micheal Cole's headset for some trash talking failing to see Mankind readying a clothesline and connects it when The Rock turns around. Mankind introduces his opponent's face to the ring bell and his back to a steel chair.

Grabbing the microphone, Mankind cried, "Say it! Say it!" The Rock gives him the wrong answer and the WWF Champion strikes him using the microphone. They return to the ring and plants Rock via DDT then pulls out Mr. Socko. Mankind applies the Mandible Claw and The Rock fades quickly going on his back and Mankind tells Earl Hebner to ask the challenger. He gets no answer.

Snatching the microphone, the champion ordered, "Get the hell up, you piece of crap. Otherwise I'm gonna split open that ridiculous eyebrow of yours." He stomps Rock around the ring.

Angel watches the match in awe.

'Mankind has an inhuman threshold of pain. Any normal person would have passed out long ago.' She thought.

Back with the match, Rock and Mankind continue to fight in the technical area at the front of arena entrance. Rock slams Mankind's masked face into the tech table and follows it up with a right hand. Engaging in a fist brawl, Rock quickly counters with a DDT on the concrete.

Rock grabbed the microphone, "You tell the Great One you quit!"

Mankind refused, "No. No." Shaking his head, The Rock stomps at Mankind and sets up a ladder near the fans in the upper row of seats and starts climbing with Mankind in pursuit. Stepping over the railing, Rock taunts the champion and punches him down to an electrical circuit board. Stepping down to ground level, the Brahma Bull walks over to the recovering champion. Shane McMahon pleads with him to end this but The Rock tells him how he won't until Mankind says those two words. Mankind is somehow able to crawl but Rock doesn't allow him to get up. He smashes Mankind's masked face into the steel girder of the crowd.

Concern forms on Angel's face just from witnessing this amount of punishment the champion is sustaining after falling onto the electrical circuit board.

She said, "For God's sake, Mankind just say you quit! I don't know how much more pain you can withstand!" After rolling the nearly unconscious Mankind in the ring, Rock obtains a pair of handcuffs and proceeds to cuff Mankind's hands behind his back. He begins to treat Mankind like a human punching bag, slamming his face on the turnbuckle pad then suddenly the WWF Champion does a low blow. Mankind takes advantage and kicks Rock until the challenger's on his back, Mankind bites him. Standing up, he drives his knee right into Rock's groin. Recovering from that low blow, Rock clotheslines the champion to the canvas and rolls out of the ring to grab a steel chair. He places it on Mankind's face and proceeds to do the Corporate Elbow.

He grabbed the microphone and said, "Now you tell The Rock, after delivering the most electrifying move in sports entertainment today, you quit!"

Mankind answered in defiance, "Go to hell, Rock."

Rock stood up, "Well, The Rock may go to hell but your candy ass goes first." Dropping the mic, he grabs the steel chair and hits Mankind 10 times. Angel flinches each time the steelweapon hits the champion's skull.

Finally releasing the bent chair, Rock places the microphone near the semi-conscious man's lips and hears the words "I Quit" and Earl Hebner signals for the bell.

Howard Finkel said, "The winner of this bout and new World Wrestling Federation Champion, The Rock!" Angel knows that somewhere in the back, Vince has to be happy knowing that the WWF Championship is back in the Corporation's hands.

After much anticipation, the 30-man Royal Rumble Match begins. Like Stone Cold Steve Austin promised, he proceeded to open up a can of whoop ass and made sure that Vince felt every one of the Texas Rattlesnake's strikes on the behest of Angel, who found him shortly after the I Quit Match ended. Also like she predicted, asylum workers appear to lock Kane back up in the looney bin causing him to retreat. Vince winds up winning the match after a distraction by Ken Shamrock allowed him to eliminate Austin.

At some point during the match Mabel was eliminated and the Undertaker came out, putting him in some kind of trance as the Ministry of Darkness abducted him and it was then that everybody realized who the Deadman's next sacrifice was.

Leaving the Arrowhead Pond with her Women's Championship and bag, Angel enters the hotel room and steps into the bathroom after removing her boots. After a nice, relaxing hot bath Angel steps out and dries off. Wrapping a towel around her figure, she takes some ibuprofen to help relieve her of the pain she sustained in her Last Woman Standing Match. Putting on a pair of sweat pants and T-shirt she slips into the covers of her bed and turns off the light.

A/N: Chapter 4 done.

Angel won the WWF Women's Championship and saved her job. At least for now.

Rock won the WWF Championship, something that Angel plans on winning back. You know, Mick Foley was superhuman. He could withstand so much pain that any ordinary person wouldn't be capable of. I mean, a normal person would be unconscious by the second hit of a steel chair and suffer a concussion as well.

It always seems that the Spanish announce table gets destroyed most of the time during a No DQ Match.

Vince won the 30-man Royal Rumble Match.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 5.

Vader 23A


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kane's Defection

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness II

The Raw is War after the Royal Rumble takes places in the America West Arena in Phoenix, Arizona.

Michael Cole greeted, "Welcome to Raw is War! We are live in the America West Arena in Phoenix, Arizona." Shane McMahon and the Corporation stand in the ring.

Shane said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Corporation proudly presents to you the winner of the 1999 Royal Rumble, Vincent K. McMahon!" The Chairman comes strutting down the ramp under his music and the fans boo him loudly. After stepping into the ring, Shane hands him the microphone.

The middle-aged man exclaimed, "I'm going to Wrestlemania! I saw, I came and I kicked Stone Cold Steve Austin's ass! However, I wasn't the total absolute victor at the Royal Rumble, there was someone else. Someone who made Mankind say, no, scream the words "I Quit", give it up for the WWF Champion, The Rock! Just to show my appreciation, Rock I want you to know that since you personally came down to ringside during the Royal Rumble Match and you saw me throw Stone Cold Steve Austin over the top rope, you know that bounty I was talking about? You wanna know what I gonna for you to show my appreciation? Tonight on Raw is War, Rock, $100,000 of Shane's trust fund is going to go to you in cash!" The new WWF Champion beamed from ear to ear before McMahon further, "However, a well informed source told me that you didn't get much sleep last night. I know you were celebrating all night but I was told that once you went to bed last night and you took the WWF title to lay at your side, I was told all of a sudden you sat up in a cold sweat because it dawned on you: 'Oh my god, I'm going to Wrestlemania but that means I am going to defend the WWF title against Vince McMahon!' So Rock, I don't want you to be intimidated. I don't want you to live with that weight on your shoulders so therefore, last night I signed it and filed this morning papers that remove me as the number 1 contender. I wave all rights and privileges as the number 1 contender to face you at Wrestlemania 15. However, I reserved the right at the appropriate right time to single-handedly name the person that you'll be facing at Wrestlemania 15. Now Austin, I told you there was no chance in hell of you winning the Royal Rumble. And quite frankly, Austin you will never, ever, step into the ring with the WWF Champion. Much less myself because you know what, Stone Cold? You've simply ran out of chances."

'That's not sportsman-like.' Angel thought.

Stone Cold Steve Austin appeared on the Titantron, "Hey jackass, look up here on the big screen! Look at me in the eye, you sorry son of a bitch."

Vince asked, "You're up where? Where are you?"

The Rattlesnake answered, "I'm in Texas."

The Chairman said in a smug tone, "Okay. You're in Texas I'm in Arizona, that makes sense to me because I'm sure I humiliated you last night. I am sure that I humiliated you so bad, you won't even come out of your own house."

Austin smiled, "That sounds all fine, Vince but I'll tell you this. I'm going to Wrestlemania."

Vince furrowed his brows, "You mean you're going to buy a ticket to go to Wrestlemania?"

Austin scoffed, "No, you dumb son of a bitch I'm telling that I am going to Wrestlemania 15 to face the champion!"

Vince said, "Uh, you must have been chewing some tobacco or something down there in Texas. What are you saying?"

The Rattlesnake explained, "I'm telling you right now in English and read my lips if you are having a hard time understanding. I am going to Wrestlemania 15 and face the champion. I'm telling you that but not just me, the guy next to me is telling you the same thing." Shawn Michaels appears besides Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Shawn said, "Hey McMahon, you gotta admit I'm healing damn well after having surgery on my back a few days ago. Now I am sure everybody's wondering what Stone Cold is doing right here in my home. Now Steve doesn't need protection but in fact that's what I'm going to give him anyway. I'm going to protect Steve from Vince McMahon and his corporate cronies but more importantly, what I'm doing is protecting Stone Cold Steve Austin from himself. Because Vince, you know as well as I do that if Steve was right there in that building tonight, he'd open a can of whoop ass on you the likes of which you have never seen. It's my understanding that you filed papers, giving up your right to face the WWF Champion. I also understand that you also planned on a replacement to go to Wrestlemania. Well, my friend, that ain't gonna happen as long as the "Heart Break Kid" Shawn Michaels is the WWF Commissioner. Now Stone Cold Steve Austin and I have been reading the rule book..." He shows them a bottle of whiskey or something but recognized his mistake and placed it back, "Oh, sorry about that. The official one that's somewhere around here and it says that if the winner of the Royal Rumble is either unable or unwilling to go face the champion on the grandest stage of them all, then the runner-up gets all rights and privileges." He points at a smiling Stone Cold Steve Austin to empathize.

Micheal Cole exclaimed, "Stone Cold is going to Wrestlemania 15!"

The commissioner resumed, "What I'm saying is that you checked yourself out of the main event when you signed those papers last night and Stone Cold Steve Austin has been checked in." The Texas Rattlesnake rubs his goatee in a contemplative manner as the crowd chants his name.

Austin cried, "Vince I'll tell you what, I'm sure I scrambled your brains with that chair shot last night but I don't want you to get your panties in a ruffle just yet. Because I got a proposition for you, what I'll do is this. I would love to have the World Wrestling Federation title back on my shoulder again and that's the bottom line and that's damn sure true. I might wanna beat the hell out of you more than wanting to have that title! So to get your ass in the ring on Valentine's Day, what I will do is I will put up my right for the WWF title at Wrestlemania if you will face me in a match. Keep in mind that if I lose the match, I lose my right to face the champion at Wrestlemania."

Vince wondered, "After the humiliation you suffered last night you want some more of me?"

Cole nodded, "Damn straight!"

Austin stated, "Let me tell you this. At any moment last night I could have thrown your ass over the top rope, it was my mistake and then Rocky brought his square-headed ass out there and it was a bunch of BS right from the start! I screwed up and it ain't gonna happen again! On your best day, Vince, on your best day you can lace one of my boots and that's the damn truth."

Vince said, "Well, you got me interested, okay? You got me interested."

The Texas Rattlesnake cried, "What you do best is run. So that's the kind of match I want this to be, Vince since I can whip your ass any day of the week. What we will do is wrestle inside a Steel Cage. You and me in a cage. You ain't gotta pin me, you ain't gonna make me submit, all you gotta do is run around the cage long enough and if you climb out of the cage, that means you win."

The Chairman hesitated, "Uh, wait a minute."

Austin stated, "See? That's your specialty, Vince you are a chicken. You run!"

Vince said, "Let me think about it for a minute."

The Texan snicked, "There's no time in the world, you son of a bitch. All you gotta do is get over the cage. What do you say? You and me, Wrestlemania title shot on the line. You will never see Stone Cold Austin in another Title Match. That's what we got at stake on Valentine's Day! If you got the guts or let me put it this way, if you got the balls to face me give me a damn answer!"

Vince agreed, "Alright, Austin! You're on, you got your match!"

Austin said, "Let me tell you this, you son of a bitch I guarantee, there's that famous word again, I will guarantee you and the world that I will beat your ass all over that cage. I will walk over your limp, bloody carcass and Stone Cold Steve Austin will walk right into Wrestlemania 15 to face The Rock and if I can't beat that son of a bitch, I shouldn't have wrestled in the first place. And that's the bottom line 'cause Stone Cold said so!"

'Vince has once again let his ego get the best of him. He has no chance in 3 weeks in a Steel Cage against the Texas Rattlesnake.' Angel thought with a smirk, loving the smart move Austin made.

The first match of the night is a Singles Match between Goldust and Billy Gunn.

Golden light fills the arena as Goldust's music hit and Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 260 pounds, Goldust!" The Bizarre One removes his robe and wig.

Inside her locker room, Angel had a feeling that Shane McMahon plans on publicly humiliate Kane in some form and she already has a counter plan formed.

Then the New Age Outlaws' music hit as Billy Gunn emerges accompanied by Triple H and Chyna. Stepping into the ring, the blonde-haired man removes his T-shirt then Hunter grabs a microphone.

He said, "I know what you people wanna hear but it's not gonna happen tonight because I got some business to take care of. Rocky, since last night I have been listening to you say how you make people say "I Quit"! I doubt you made Mankind say those two words and I am damn sure you can't make me say them. So Rock, here's my proposition. Right here, tonight in this ring, I Quit Match! And Rock, I know how you think and I'm one step ahead of you. Bring that belt because you know as well as I do the last time we stepped in this ring to dance and when there was a belt on the line, I walked out of Madison Square Garden 5 pounds heavier carrying your Intercontinental Championship. I am asking you for once in your life, Rock be a man, one night only. Put that belt on the line! You and me, I Quit rules for the WWF Championship, Rock! This is your chance! No guts no glory! And if you're not down with that, I got two words for ya: Suck it!" The bell rings and Goldust attacks Billy Gunn.

Reversing an Irish whip, Billy Gunn lowers his head for a back body drop but Goldust counters with an uppercut followed by an inverted STO. He places Gunn on the turnbuckle to hit Shattered Dreams but referee Mike Chioda stops him. The New Age Outlaws punches the Bizarre One and turns around pulling his tights down to show him his ass before pulling them back up. He nails Goldust with a series of clotheslines. Throwing the resident of Hollywood, California into the ropes, he misses a right hand and avoids a running crossbody.

Suddenly Goldust's music plays again and a blue version of him comes walking down the ramp to ringside. Billy Gunn looks at him confused and Goldust takes advantage of the blue lighting to do a roll-up pin but Billy Gunn escapes at 1, he next hits the spinebuster. Goldust turns his attention to the imposter and upon seeing him going for Head, the Bizarre One pursues him and gets whacked in the skull behind the referee's back. Billy Gunn nails a piledriver and hooks the leg for a count of 3.

Tony Chimel said, "Here's your winner, 'Bad Ass' Billy Gunn!" Michael recognizes the imposter as possibly Al Snow.

The camera cuts to Mankind making his way through the parking lot with his luggage bag in tow.

The Rock comes to the ring in response to Triple H's challenge for the WWF Championship when the Titantron shows Mankind attacking the security guards of the armored truck and steals the bag holding Rock's $100,000 reward. He starts walking to the arena. The crowd goes nuts when the deranged one's music hit and Mankind comes out holding the money bag in one hand and a microphone in the other. They see his head wrapped up following the I Quit Match at the Royal Rumble last night.

He said, "Why don't we give a rounding applause to The Rock because he's got my belt. But while we're at it, give me a hand too because I've got his money!" He started giving the money away and said, "Stay where you are, Rock. You come one step closer and I'll throw it all, Rock! I will! I'm gonna give you credit where it is deserved. After last night's match, well, I feel like I got hit by a chair about 10 or 11 times. And I guess I had. I felt like my head had been split wide open and well, it had! Science truth Rock, it fees like I got electrocuted and I guess I had. But I also felt that something was very, very wrong. You see, I may have been unconscious but I don't remember saying the words "I quit". You hold it right there. Which means I have either lost my mind or I never said those words at all. So what we had was a little mystery, Rock. So I woke up early and with the help of a talented production team I think I've solved the mystery. Let's start with Sunday Night Heat and a little verbal exchange with Shane McMahon. Roll the footage, please?"

The Titantron rolls the footage.

Sunday Night Heat before the Royal Rumble.

_You are sadly mistaken, you little twit because Mankind doesn't whimper but it will not be I, it will be The Rock screaming the two magic words: 'I quit! I quit!'"_

_Shane replied, "Thank you for those kind words, Mick!"_

End of footage.

Mankind asked, "What did Shane McMahon mean by that? Then we go to the match, don't we Rock? And no matter what you did you couldn't get me to say those words. And then Rock, even though I was knocked unconscious, well, magically, the two words appeared. Let's take a look. I speak pretty well for a guy who is unconscious."

Footage of the closing minutes of the match

_The Rock billowed, "Mankind, your monkey ass says I quit!" He places the microphone near the unconscious champion's mouth and the words "I Quit" was heard._

_End of footage_

Mankind told the new WWF Champion, "What the hell, Rock? You think these people are stupid? Don't those words sound identical to the words I said on Heat? So the way I look at it is that you didn't make me say those words, you didn't win the match and you sure as hell ain't the champion. I got an idea. The way I see it, there's gonna be a lot of bored people. Millions and millions of bored people during halftime of the big game. So what I'm demanding is you and me, Rock in a rematch during Halftime Heat. But it's not just any rematch Rock, you see? During Halftime Heat, I don't want any people there Rock. Don't get me wrong, Phoenix I love ya. You see Rock, it's going to be me, you and 22,000 empty seats and one of us is gonna walk out as WWF Champion and the other one is gonna have his ass beaten all over that arena! So Rock, you make up your mind and make it quick. And hey I'll give you the money back but it's gonna be a couple dollars short because Mr. Socko is going to go on a little spending spree." He threw some more money to the fans before asking, "What do you say, Rock?" Letting his ego once again get the better the of him, the WWF Champion accepts the challenge.

Next up, Ken Shamrock and Big Boss Man defend their Tag-Team titles against Jeff Jarrett and Owen Hart.

The Tag-Team Champions come out under Shamrock and Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 60 minute time limit. Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 555 pounds, they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions, the Big Boss Man and the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock!" The champions step inside the ring and their opponents' music hit, "And their opponents. Accompanied to the ring by Debra, at a combined weight of 478 pounds, Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett!" The challengers walk to the ring and enter. They removed their shirts and sunglasses then have a huddle to discuss strategy.

Referee Tim White calls for the bell and Debra tries to use her charms on Big Boss Man but the corporate enforcer shrugs her off and gestures Jeff Jarrett to bring it.

Boss Man unloads on the blonde-haired man as Time White directs Debra out of the ring. Throwing Jarrett into the ropes, Boss Man nails him with the boot. Irish whipping Jarrett again, he misses a chop and Jarrett hits Boss Man with an elbow to the temple followed by a drop kick setting him in a vulnerable position on the ropes and Ken Shamrock pulls his partner out of the way. Returning to his feet, Big Boss Man executes the inverted atomic drop and scores a right hand, placing Jeff on the ropes. The big man baseball slides out of the ring and clubbers Jarrett before re-entering the ring. He first body slams the opponent then goes for the first cover of the match but Jeff kicks out at 2. Jarrett escapes a running splash and brings Boss Man over and tags Owen Hart. They perform a double-team clothesline before Jarrett steps out. Owen stomps away on one half of the current Tag-Team Champions and Boss Man thwarts Owen from locking in the Sharpshooter. After hitting a right hand, Big Boss Man tags out. Shamrock does a series of Mixed Martial Arts moves on the Canadian and kicks Owen in the face. Briefly directing his attention towards Debra, he sees the sexy blonde blowing him kisses but Ken remains focused. Owen ducks a spinning heel kick and counters with an enzuigiri, he rolls Shamrock over for a cover and the man kicks out at 2. Avoiding a clothesline, Shamrock delivers a side Russian leg sweep and goes for a cover of his own but like him, Owen escapes at 2.

Jeff Jarrett walks over to Debra and whispers something in her ear then returns to the apron.

Reversing an Irish whip, Owen Hart catches Shamrock with a powerslam and pin combo but the World's Most Dangerous Man kicks out. Owen immediately hits Shamrock with a hard spinning heel kick, he next to the goes to the top rope for a drop kick only to have Ken avoid it. He sets him up for possibly a piledriver when Debra steps onto the apron unbuttoning her shirt to show her black bra, making the fans go wild. Shamrock resists and executes a belly to belly suplex. Jarrett removes Debra's shirt completely. Spotting Shamrock place his tag-team partner in the Ankle Lock, Jarrett kicks him in the face to break the submission move and Boss Man retaliates.

Suddenly, the Blue Blazer comes running down the ramp in a superhero fashion and grabs the guitar Jeff brought. Sliding into the ring, he literally shatters the musical instrument over Ken's head behind the referee's back and as quick as he came, he left. Owen seizes the opportunity, hooking the leg and Tim White does the 3 count then calls for the bell.

Tony Chimel said, "Here are your winners and the new World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions, Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett!" Tim White gives Owen Hart the WWF Tag-Team Championship belts to the Canadian and Owen joins Jarrett and Debra at ringside before handing Jeff his half of the titles.

Kevin Kelly intercepts them at the top of the entrance ramp.

He said, "Owen, Jeff, congratulations on winning the WWF Tag-Team Championship."

Owen cried, "I've finally been vindicated! I said all along I am not the Blue Blazer. Tonight I proved I'm not him and we are the new WWF Tag-Team Champions."

Jeff added, "That's right, Owen but the most important thing is that they pissed us off. We did what we say we're gonna do and that's become the new WWF Tag-Team Champions!" The blonde trio raise their hands in victory.

Returning from a commercial break, Shane McMahon, Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson walk to the ring. Entering the squared circle, Tony Chimel hands Shane the microphone.

The younger male McMahon said, "I'm gonna get right into this. Kane, boy you've been screwing up lately! I mean last Monday on Raw is War, Kane you defied my father and everybody knows you should never cross the boss. But after the Royal Rumble was over last night, you finally showed some intelligence. You came up to the McMahon corporation suite and you humbly apologized to the McMahons. So Kane, to show you that the McMahon family is a compassionate family, I want you to join me out here, please?" The moment after he said those words, the lights go out inside the America West Arena and the fans hear the haunting Burned theme. Moments later, flames explode on the entrance ramp and red light floods the place. Kane slowly makes his way to the ring and steps over the top rope. The lights return to normal and Kane had his head down so that his hair covers his mask.

Shane resumed, "Now Kane, last night your apology was so heart-felt, I would like you to repeat those words. However, this time in public."

Bringing the microphone to his mouth, Kane said quietly, "I apologize."

Shane furrowed, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Kane repeated more clearly, "I apologize."

Shane nodded, "Hey Kane, hold on a minute. That's not good enough. Get down on your knee and apologize!" The crimson red demon looks at him with a "are you serious" look on his masked face.

Doing what he was asked to do, Kane kneels down and said into the mic, "I apologize." He immediately stands up afterward, turning his back to them. When he hears Shane asking him to get down on both knees, Kane fights with every ounce of restraint not to chokeslam the arrogant punk to hell. Suddenly a bell tolls and the arena goes dark again. Everyone inside hears Dark Side play and flames erupt on the entrance ramp followed by purple light and fog. Angel emerges through the fog wearing her trench coat and hat. She begins her slow, methodical walk.

Michael Cole said, "There's the new WWF Women's Champion. Angel survived a brutal Last Woman Standing Match to win that title and in turn saving her job." Angel parts the sides of her trench coat to advance up the steel steps and rolls her eyes back and raises her arms to return the lights. She steps through the middle rope with a microphone in hand. The 3 men find themselves being stared down at by two towering Superstars.

Angel stated, "Shane, I heard you demanding Kane to get down on both knees and apologize to you. You are just like your father. An Arrogant, egocentric fool. I wouldn't put it past me if you sent those orderlies out to send Kane back to the looney bin during the 30-men Royal Rumble Match last night. You think that will keep a firm hold on my brother's leash like some kind of dog? You are dead wrong there, boy. You mess with me or my family, you pay the price. Last Monday, I believe Kane did the right thing in defying Vince's orders. I know right now as we speak, Kane is fighting the urge to beat you guys to a bloody mess. Kane, how about you show them what I mean?" Grinning under his mask, Kane easily manhandles Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson then turns his attention to Vince's son. Shane starts backing up but soon bumps into Angel. He realizes he's trapped like a rat in a maze.

Kane wraps his gloved hand around Shane's throat and delivers a Chokeslam from Hell on him. However, the crimson red demon isn't finished just yet, he drops the McMahon on his head with a Tombstone, much to a roaring crowd's delight.

Angel looked down at Shane, "I know you are unconscious at the moment, Shane but when you wake up tell your daddy that Kane is no longer part of your Corporation. He is going to be tagging with me." Dropping the microphone, Angel watches Kane about to conjure fire from the ring posts when they spot the rest of the Corporation bolting down the ramp and into the ring. The two siblings have no trouble disposing them and perform a double chokeslam on Big Boss Man then Angel whips around to lock eyes with Vince. A cruel smile forms on her face and grabs hold of Vince's sleeve then nails him with a right hook, sending the Chairman to his back. She next places her feet on the man's arms while Kane holds his legs, he looks at Angel and the Deadgirl nods. Lifting his boot Kane slams it right on Vince's manhood causing the middle-aged man to scream in a high-pitched voice and everyone laughs including Michael Cole.

Jerry the "King" Lawler, on the other hand, wasn't laughing, "Come on, that was totally uncalled for!"

Michael Cole said in-between laughter, "What are...you...talking...about, King? This is great!"

Jerry Lawler glared at him, "You better pray Mr. McMahon doesn't fire you!" Kane raises his arms then throws them back down, spewing fire from the ring posts. They both exit the ring under Kane's music.

Everyone backstage who don't like Vince congratulated Angel and Kane for doing them all a favor.

Test defeated Val Venus following a chair shot by Ken Shamrock and after the match attacked Venus. Billy Gunn came to his rescue but Venus assaults him until officials separate them.

Next up, Road Dogg and Al Snow team up to face Gangrel and Edge from the Brood in a Hardcore Tag-Team Match.

The New Age Outlaws' theme hit as the WWF Hardcore Champion said, "Oh, you didn't know? Your ass better call somebody!" The duo stepped out, "You damn right! Capital H-A-R-D-C-O-R-E till the day I D-I-E! And that's no L-I-E!" He gave the cameraman the microphone, "Hold this." Road Dogg and Al Snow both suffered a bloodbath at the hands of the Brood and planned on getting revenge tonight. They lie in wait for their opponents. In no time, they hear the Brood's eerie music and the lights turn red and a ring of fire appears on the entrance ramp.

Edge and Gangrel rise from it and get hit by fire extinguishers courtesy of Road Dogg and Al Snow. The next proceed to attack the two blonde-haired men as the bell rings to get the match underway. Road Dogg chases Edge down the steps. Al Snow hits a diving crossbody off the steps then slams the vampire's face on the security barricade and throws a trash can at him. The teams step behind the curtain and Al Snow and Road Dogg hit both members of the Brood with oven trays. Edge and Gangrel counter and Irish whip them into a steel wall then sandwich them in with a dumpster and slam the lids on their heads.

The match was pretty much hardcore, taking their fight everywhere backstage until they reach the concession area and Road Dogg and Al Snow pick up the victory when Bluedust pushes all 4 of them off the bunch of supply boxes and through a table. Al Snow was reunited with Head. The two re-enter ring to celebrate.

The camera then cuts to a dark corridor when the Ministry of Darkness, including the newest recruit Viscera, plot.

Undertaker said, "Tonight, it all begins." Following their Hardcore Tag-Team Match, Kevin Kelly does a post-match interview with them.

Kevin Kelly cried, "Road Dogg, Al Snow, congratulations on winning your match."

Al Snow said to the Hardcore Champion, "You are hardcore!"

Road Dogg smiled, "I don't know if I'm hardcore, just hard after that."

Al Snow retorted, "You saw what we can do together, right? You saw it, didn't you? Shut up, Kelly I am getting to it. I got an idea. You've already beaten us once so what I am proposing is that we..." They suddenly get jumped by the Ministry of Darkness. Undertaker watches it from his throne.

The satanic Lord of Darkness said to Paul Bearer, "This will be a holy war of epic proportions." He rolls his eyes back while Bearer laughs.

The time finally came for the main event.

D-Generation X's music played as Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is the I Quit Match for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Introducing first the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Chyna, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 260 pounds, Triple H!" Hunter walks down the ramp with the Ninth Wonder of the World in tow, the duo enter the ring and Triple H does the DX chop.

'This is going to be good.' Angel thought with anticipation.

Then The Rock's music hit and Chimel resumed, "And his opponent. From Miami, Florida, weighing in at 275 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, The Rock!" The WWF Champion advances to the ring wearing the same workout attire he wore at the 1999 Royal Rumble.

Sliding into the ring, the two don't waste any time exchanging punches and Triple H Irish whips the WWF Champion into the ropes, nailing him with an elbow to the temple. He throws Rock into the ropes and prepares to connect his fist when the champion applies the breaks and slides out to ringside and enters from the other corner and runs into the ropes. Triple H misses a chop and strikes with a high knee followed by a series of right hands. He next bounces Rock's head off the turnbuckle. Hunter climbs up and starts landing blows to the champion's face to count of 9 and performs the DX chop. The Rock starts coming back with punches then Triple H reverses an Irish whip and tosses Rock over the top rope before hitting him with a baseball slide. The Rock decides that he isn't going to follow through but Hunter won't allow it because he follows Rock up the ramp, striking the young man's face. Their fight takes them to the entrance ramp and Rock gets bombarded with "Rock sucks" chants and Triple H clotheslines the champion in mid Irish whip.

Grabbing the microphone, Triple H demanded, "Come on, Rock say it!"

The Rock replied, "The Rock is going to kick your monkey ass!" Hunter proceeds to hit him with the microphone then drives the champion's head against the steel. A punch sends Rock rolling down the ramp followed by slamming Rock's face in the steep steps. Pulling him over, Triple H scores a right hand. Rock suddenly sends him crash into the ring bell table before walking over to the English announce table and snatches Michael Cole's headset then the microphone from referee Earl Hebner.

He stated, "Triple H, come on you roody poo, say you quit!" Instead, Triple H tackles him to the ground and pummels him. Michael Cole puts his headset back on as Triple H tosses Rock over the security barricade, taking their fight into the crowd. The two exchange blows then the WWF Champion whacks Triple H with a megaphone. The co-founder of DX blocks a right hand and retaliates with one of his own then bounces Rock's head off the barricade. Bending over to the retrieve a stretch of orange cable, Hunter chokes the Brahma Bull with it. He asks for the mic again.

Triple H said, "Come on, Rock say it! Say it or I'll choke ya!"

The champion shook his head, "You go to hell, you piece of monkey..." Triple H automatically assaults him and Rock takes the moment of rest to remove the cable from his throat. The challenger Irish whips him into the steel steps, almost separating them. Hunter presses the assault, smashing his opponent's head into the top half, separating the steps. After rolling Rock into the ring, Triple H grabs the ring bell and hammer. He raises the bell over his head when Rock thwarts it with a punch to the gut and DDT. The champion places the bell on Hunter's face and removes his elbow pad to deliver the Corporate Elbow, clenching his teeth from the impact.

Earl Hebner handed him the microphone, "Now you tell the millions and millions of The Rock's fans you quit!"

Triple H thought otherwise, "Suck it!" Returning to their feet, Rock sends Hunter into the ropes and prepares for a back body drop but the challenger nails the face buster followed by a Pedigree. He's about to ask the champion again to quit but decides to inflict more punishment, rolling the 275 pounder out to ringside. He lands another Pedigree, this time on the floor. They both step onto the English announce table and Triple H prepares to Pedigree Rock for a third time. He doesn't spot the other members of the Corporation making their way to ringside and take Chyna hostage.

Big Boss Man said, "Hey! Get your hands off the Great One right now! You say those two words or Ken Shamrock breaks Chyna's ankle. You think I'm kidding?"

Triple H held up his hand, "Alright, alright! I quit! Put her down!" Shamrock releases the woman's foot and they exit as Hunter enters the ring. He asks Chyna if she's okay then Shamrock and him do a little verbal exchange. Suddenly Chyna nails a low blow from behind and Hunter falls to his knees. Consumed by pain, he looks at Chyna as if asking why she did that and Chyna simply shoves him down. The Corporation members re-enter the ring and stomp away at a vulnerable Triple H.

Vince, Shane, Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson walk to the ring and Vince loves what he saw. Shane embraces Chyna.

A bell tolls and the America West Arena goes dark, when the lights return Angel and Kane start dismantling the Corporation including the newest member. They disappear under the cover of darkness.

With the show now over, the two siblings shower and change. After that, they enter their hotel rooms which happen to be right next to each other.

Climbing into bed Angel turns off the lights and sleeps. She soon finds herself dreaming.

_Angel stands outside the front door of the funeral home that was restored to its former glory, looking up she sees a full moon in a starry sky._

_Turning the knob Angel enters the structure, the moon's light shining through colorful stained glass one would find in a church. She explores the place taking in every piece of decoration inside the funeral home that her family lived in. After climbing the stairs the teen comes to a door and she opens it to discover a bedroom with a king-sized bed in it._

_Angel said, "So this is where mom and dad slept. I wonder where Undertaker and Kane slept, probably somewhere downstairs." Stepping into the room, Angel looks around and lays her eyes on a framed picture of her family smiling at the camera with her brothers touching Serene's stomach. Angel estimated that her real mother must have been 4 or 5 months pregnant with her when this picture was taken. Continuing her exploration Angel walks down the stairs to the main floor, walking down a hallway that led to a supply room full of hazardous material. She senses her mother's presence._

_Serene walks up to her daughter and hugs her, Angel returns the embrace._

_Separating to arms-length, Angel asked, "So this is where..."_

_Serene nodded, "Yes, this is where your lives were turned upside down. Paul Bearer planned this whole thing. He deliberately showed Kane the volatile liquids and knew that your father would give Undertaker extra set of chores as punishment. That night, Kane was playing with matches and one container spilled its contents on the floor that quickly caught fire. The funeral home was ablaze in a matter of seconds and I gave my powers to your oldest brother so that he could escape. Kane survived though he suffered severe burns to his body. Firefighters were able to pull me out of the burning building and I used the last ounce of energy giving birth to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't raise you, Angel. If that fire didn't occur, I could have." Angel envelops her mother in a comforting hug._

_Angel shook her head, smiling with closed eyes, "Please don't blame yourself for something that you had no control over. I swear this to you, as long as Kane is with me no further harm will come to him. That includes being locked up in the asylum again."_

_Serene smiled as well, "You're so kind, just like an angel."_

_The teen chuckled, "Guess that's why you named me after it." Serene knows that her daughter was trying to cheer her up and it worked somewhat._

_She said, "Please, Angel. Take care of Kane, he's still mentally coping with the trauma that fat bastard caused."_

_Angel nodded, "Don't worry, I will." A blinding consume Angel's vision._

The teen shoots up and hears a knock on her door.

Kane asked, "Angel, you okay? Can I come in?"

Angel replied, "Sure." The masked man walks through the door before closing it.

He said, "You were talking in your sleep."

Angel informed him, "Mom told me that it was Paul Bearer who set this tragedy in motion. Showing you those volatile liquids, having Undertaker being punished, the fire, all of it." Kane forms a fist and Angel places a hand on top of his. He looks into her eyes seeing compassion in those green orbs.

Kane cried, "You know I would never hurt you, Angel."

Angel smiled, "Yes, I know. Mom asked me to look after you."

The Big Red Machine raised an eyebrow, "She did?"

Angel nodded then said, "Better rest up, brother. We only got a few weeks left before the next pay-per-view." Kane returns to his hotel room after telling Angel that if she needs anything, come knock on his door. Angel places her head on the pillow and closes her eyes to sleep.

A/N: Chapter 5 done.

Here, Austin challenged Vince to a Steel Cage Match at the Valentine's Day Massacre PPV.

Angel saved Kane from being humiliated by Shane McMahon and laid the smackdown on the Corporation.

Jeff Jarrett and Owen Hart became the new WWF Tag-Team Champions.

Finally, Serene revealed to Angel that Paul Bearer planned the chain of events that shaped Kane, Undertaker and her existence. She also told Angel to look after Kane.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 6.

Vader 23A


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Ministry of Darkness Grows

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness II

The next episode of Raw is War takes place in Tuscon, Arizona. Fireworks explode inside the arena as the crowd roars in excitement.

Michael Cole said, "Sports entertainment at its best. This is Raw is War! We are live in Tuscon, Arizona! I'm Michael Cole alongside Jerry the "King" Lawler! Tonight we will hear from the new WWF Champion, Mankind!" The crowd erupts in booing as Shane McMahon leads the Corporation to the ring. The young man grabs a microphone and just like his dad, Shane gets bombarded with the "Asshole" chants.

Shane stated, "First of all, I would like to thank the Corporation for escorting me out here. Gentlemen. But you know what, guys, I'm not X-Pac! I don't need to hide behind all that beef, no, no. My name is McMahon! I'm a man, I stand up for myself! So guys, again, thank you for escorting me out but why don't you guys go back and chill out? No, no, I got this one." Test, Big Boss Man and Ken Shamrock exit the ring, "For those of you who don't know my pops, Vinny Mac is on a special assignment. He's in Victoria, Texas, the hometown of Stone Cold Steve Austin! Now, make no mistake about it, my dad is there on a mission. A purpose. And that purpose is to provoke Stone Cold Steve Austin into breaking his contract!"

From her locker room, Angel and Kane watch it on TV.

Angel said incredulously, "You believe this guy, Kane? Austin may be a rattlesnake but he's not stupid. There is no way he'll fall for Vince's ploy."

Shane continued, "Because remember if Stone Cold Steve Austin lays one finger on my father, Austin will be fired from the World Wrestling Federation on the spot! And if by some miracle that he shows some restraint, then I definitely don't envy you, Austin because in 2 weeks time, at the Valentine's Day Massacre pay-per-view, my dad is gonna beat your ass from one side of the cage to the other." He looked at the Steel Cage above him, "Bring that big boy down! Come on!" A side grin appears on Angel's face as the camera shows X-Pac sitting on top of the cage as it was lowered and unknown to Shane, DX was attacking the Corporation in the back.

When the cage is secured, Shane sees the European Champion giving him the DX chop, hopping down he challenges Vince's son to a fight. Something that Shane happily obliges after removing suit jacket. The man quickly sets Shane up for the Bronco Buster when the newest member of the Corporation, Chyna runs to ringside, opening the cage door and grabs X-Pac's feet out from under him. She gets in the Degenerate's face and X-Pac senses Shane trying a sneak attack so he makes him eat a spinning heel kick. However, this leaves susceptible to a low blow from Chyna. She holds him for Shane to assault X-Pac.

The first match of the night is a Singles Match with Billy Gunn taking on Val Venus.

Ken Shamrock joins Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler for commentary during the match.

The New Age Outlaws music hit and Billy Gunn came out as Howard Finkel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. About to enter the ring, representing D-Generation X, weighing 260 pounds, 'Bad Ass' Billy Gunn!"

Billy Gunn asked for a microphone, "I'll just make this short. If you're not down with Mr. Ass, I got two words for ya!" He brings the mic up for the fans to say "Suck it!"

Then Val Venis's music played as Finkel resumed, "And his opponent. From Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing 242 pounds, Val Venis!" The blonde-haired man enters the ring and removes his towel.

Referee Tim White signals for the match to begin and Val Venis offers Billy Gunn a good-luck hand shake but Gunn rejects, flashing his ass to him instead.

He avoids an attack and pins Venis in the corner with forearms to the face then switched to stomps before doing the DX chop. Being thrown into the opposing turnbuckle, Val sidesteps a splash and counters.

Throughout the match, Ken Shamrock struggles to restrain himself from tearing the 2 men apart. When Val Venis gyrated his hips, the WWF Intercontinental Champion rips his headset off and grab a steel chair. He slides into the ring and clocks Val in the back, making Tim White call for the bell. When Val Venis recovers from the chair shot, he sees the New Age Outlaw holding the chair and is convinced that Billy Gunn hit him with it. Val attacks him with the chair and leaves.

Mankind, who reclaimed the WWF Championship on Halftime Heat last night, goes on a spending spree with The Rock's money backstage.

Angel stands up and heads out for her upcoming match with D-Lo Brown.

D-Lo Brown's music hit as Howard Finkel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Introducing first. Making his way to the ring, accompanied by PMS, weighing 260 pounds, D-Lo Brown!" The young lad entered the ring and pounded his covered chest.

Michael Cole heard Dark Side beginning to play, "That music signals the imminent arrival of the Deadgirl." The arena becomes pitch black and flames erupt on the entrance ramp followed by purple light and fog.

Finkel resumed, "And his opponent. Accompanied by Kane, from Death Valley, weighing 220 pounds, she is the WWF Women's Champion, Angel!" The siblings emerge through the fog and the fans roar in delight. The two methodically approach the ring.

Jerry the "King" Lawler observed them, "Look at that, Cole. That is an intimidating sight to behold."

His broadcast partner nodded, "You are right, King. Last week, we saw them officially unite by taking out the Corporation. If Kane and Angel become Tag-Team Champions, make God have mercy on those who face them." Angel parts the sides of trench coat to advance on the steel steps and raises her arms with eyes rolled back to return the lights. She steps through the second rope and removes her trench coat while not taking her eyes off her opponent and fully reveal her championship belt. She places her trench coat outside of the ring. He lowers her head and grips her hat and removes it rolling her eyes back as thunder crashed overhead. D-Lo shakes his head to regain his composure.

'Come on, D-Lo don't allow yourself to be freaked out!' He thought to himself.

Angel hands the WWF Women's Championship to referee Mike Chioda, who hands it to a technician out at ringside and calls for the bell.

Angel launches a surprise attack on Brown with a kick and lightning-quick punches that forces him into the corner. The assaults don't let up as he sinks to the bottom rope, Angel finally relents at the count of 4. She next pins her knee against the man's face until Mike Chioda had to physically remove her and Angel glares at him. D-Lo Brown throws a punch to her gut and restores his vertical base. He Irish whips Angel into the ropes and back body drops her. Angel automatically sits up and D-Lo climbs the turnbuckle, jumping off it to perform an axe handle but Angel kicks him in the gut followed by a DDT. She goes for a cover and Brown kicks out at 2. Angel runs off the ropes and drops a big leg across his protected chest. She picks him up by the throat and throws him out to ringside. Angel exits to follow. D-Lo reverses an Irish whip and Angel's back collides with the steel steps. He slams the 19-year old's face into the steps until he backs off when Kane starts walking over to his direction. Angel shakes her head and faintly hears the referee's count at 8 so she rolls into the ring to break it then exits again. She introduces her opponent's face to the announce table who knows how many times until Angel feels he ate enough of it. She sets D-Lo on the apron and violently thrusts her elbow into his throat, next she climbs the apron and performs a leg drop. Angel enters the ring and is about to pick Brown up when he suddenly does an inside cradle pin that Angel escapes at 2. The 260 pounder runs into the ropes, ducks a big boot and connects a swinging neck breaker. Brown doesn't allow the Deadgirl to recover because he locks in the Boston crab in, sending waves of agony through Angel's nerves. She is able to crawl her way to the ropes and Brown's forced to release the hold. Angel is sent bouncing against the turnbuckle and gets hit by a splash, however she remains on her feet despite it. Irish whipping Angel into the ropes, he drops her on the mat via another back body drop and assaults her lower back with elbow drops. Angel grunts in pain from each strike. She soon loses count on how many times D-Lo dropped his elbow on her lower back but the black-haired teen is somehow able to roll onto her back though not without pain engulfing her body. At this point, Brown's feeling confident thinking he is close to victory. His eyes widen when Angel sits up, whipping her head to glare at him with bared teeth. She ducks a right hand and wretches his arm before walking to the nearest turnbuckle. She walks the top rope, displaying amazing balance and hits Old School on Brown. Angel raises her hand and chokeslams the man she next does the Rest in Peace sign. She picks D-Lo and prepares to deliver the Tombstone.

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "Look at the power, Cole! D-Lo Brown's 260 pounds yet Angel is holding him like a small child!" Angel drops D-Lo on his head and folds the arms across his chest, rolling her eyes back as referee Mike Chioda performs the 3 count and calls for the bell. Dark Side plays.

Howard Finkel announced, "Here is your winner, the WWF Women's Champion, Angel!" Chioda hands her the championship and Angel kneels down while lifting the title belt into the air. Purple light descends and Kane waits for her outside of the ring. Together, they walk up the ramp.

D-Lo returns backstage and the doctor who examined Terri Runnels calls for him, Mark Henry joins them. The three enter the medical room and the doctor drops a bombshell on Brown.

D-Lo asked, "You gotta be kidding me! What do you mean Terri was never pregnant?"

The doctor answered truthfully, "I examined her and I found no evidence that prove she was ever pregnant."

Brown shook his head, "You better not be messing with me, doc. Was Terri pregnant at all?"

Again, the doctor said, "She never was!"

Mark Henry told D-Lo, "She was playing you from the start, man." The former power lifter comforts Brown after this revelation.

Droz defeated Kurggan in a Singles Match in 48 seconds.

In her locker room, Angel and Kane watch Vince continue his search for Stone Cold Steve Austin down in Victoria, Texas. Gerald Brisco, Pat Patterson and him stop for a bite to eat in a restaurant.

Angel said, "I guess that chair shot that Austin did at the Royal Rumble must have knocked a few screws loose in Vince's head. Who in their right state of mind would want to provoke a rattlesnake? They will strike faster than you can blink."

Kane shook his head, "I think I happen to agree with you, little sister. Vince must have lost more brain cells than I expected. Still, it's nice to see the locals down there not taking too kindly to their attitude."

Angel chuckled, "Amen." Next up was a Six Man Tag-Team Match pitting Undertaker, Mideon and Viscera against the Brood.

Inside the arena, the Bells and Thunder theme plays as blue light fills the place. Viscera and Mideon head for the ring but Undertaker stays behind, sitting on his throne with Paul Bearer at his side. The match now becomes a 3 on 2 Handicap Tag-Team Match.

Howard Finkel said, "The following 6 Man Tag-Team Match contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making their way to the ring, accompanied by Paul Bearer, at a combined weight of 1,127 pounds, Mideon, Viscera and the Undertaker!"

The Brood's music plays and the blue light's replaced by red and a ring of fire forms on the entrance ramp. The blonde trio rises from it and Undertaker watches them head for the ring with a frightening, stoic expression on his face.

Edge and Christian enter while Gangrel spews a red liquid toward the crowd. He enters and all three men removes their sunglasses.

Referee Earl Hebner calls for the bell.

Gangrel and Mideon start things off for their respective tag-teams. They circle each other then Gangrel assaults Mideon with hard rights before Mideon retaliates quickly putting Gangrel in the corner with right hands of his own. The vampire finds himself airborne after bouncing off the opposing turnbuckle. Mideon bites Gangrel to the count of 3 after that he tags Viscera. The big man steps over the ropes and Mideon holds Gangrel for his partner to land a kick to the gut followed by a body slam. Bouncing off the ropes, he delivers a 500 pound leg drop. Gangrel somehow gets to his feet after that and his tag-team partners come in, trying to put Viscera down while Earl Hebner keeps Mideon from interfering. Edge takes over running into the ropes, avoids a right hand but fails to do so against an elbow to the jaw. Viscera brings Edge over to Mideon by the handful of blonde hair and tags Mideon, holding him for Mideon to kick Edge in the gut and elbow to the back. He Irish whips Edge into the ropes and misses with the right hand allowing Edge to counter with a spinning heel kick, the young man uses their opportunity to bring Gangrel in. They perform a double back body drop then Edge steps onto the ring apron and Christian delivers an elbow to the sternum. Gangrel goes for a running crossbody but Viscera catches him in mid-air, probably about to do a back breaker when Edge and Christian stop him with a double drop kick.

The Acolytes join the fray and Earl Hebner is forced to call for the bell.

Undertaker rises to his feet and he, along with Paul Bearer, begin to approach the ring. He watches the Ministry of Darkness attack the Brood.

Officials try to break up the fight but the Brood throws them out.

Viscera does a splash on Christian and Faarooq Irish whips Gangrel into a clothesline courtesy of Bradshaw. Undertaker enters the ring as Bradshaw places Gangrel on the apron with a noose around his neck. He places a hand on the vampire's head and tosses him off, silently commanding the Acolytes to start pulling on the noose. Blue light descends and the satanic Lord of Darkness's music plays. Suddenly, Faarooq and Bradshaw let go of the rope.

Mankind continues spending The Rock's money, giving Debra a sweater after fearing she will get a chest cold. He gets an outstanding ovation when he walks to the ring. He steps in and asks a microphone.

He took in the crowd chanting his name, "Thank you very much! To tell you the truth, after Halftime Heat I don't feel all that good. I probably don't look all that good but the last time I looked in the mirror, I sure as hell looked like the WWF Champion." He gets interrupted by The Rock.

The former champion stated, "I'll tell you what Mankind, you come out here and run your mouth. You talk like a big shot, like The Rock but you're obviously not. Now, after the I Quit Match, in which The Rock beat your candy ass all across the arena. When it was all said and done, the thousands and thousands of The Rock's fans were done chanting his name you screamed the words "I Quit"! Not once, not twice, but three times. So after the Superbowl halftime match up, you beat The Rock but if it weren't for the help of a forklift you would never, and The Rock means never be the new World Wrestling Federation Champion. Although The Rock stands up here custom made from head to toe, dressed like millions of dollars. He makes millions of dollars. Not only is he articulate, he sure as hell pretty damn good-looking too. After the past 2 weeks, Mankind you have come to realize that The Rock is all those things including being the most electrifying man in sports entertainment today. Now, you look at The Rock when he is speaking to you. On top of all that, The Rock agreed to your matches and now you have something that is worth $97,000. So Mankind, you bring those $97,000 or The Rock will whip your monkey ass."

Mankind informed, "Hold on a second there, Rock. You see, I feel a little mad about that. There's no longer $97,000 because now it's down to 72. Certainly I consider myself an honorable man and I did say that if you gave me the Empty Arena Match, I'd return the cash but I changed my mind. Just to show you though that I'm a truthful guy, I am going to agree on everything that you say. You do look like a million bucks, you make that much and you sure look good but it's my humble opinion that are you are without a doubt the biggest horse's ass in sports entertainment today. Now Rock, I'll admit you gave me some of the best damn matches matches if you want a rematch, Rock all you have to do is ask." The Rock challenges Mankind to a Last Man Standing Match at the Valentine's Day Massacre PPV and vows to leave the event as the WWF Champion.

Next, Road Dogg and Al Snow take on the Acolytes in a Hardcore Tag-Team Match.

The New Age Outlaws theme hit as Road Dogg said, "Oh, you didn't know? Your ass better call somebody!" The WWF Hardcore Champion stepped out, "You damn right! Everybody knows that I am the Hardcore Champion." He entered the ring, "Now bear with me, everybody because this may change a bit. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, D-Generation X proudly presents to you the WWF Hardcore Champion of the world, the Road Dogg 'Jesse James', no, no, if you're not down with me and this belt, I got two words ya." He brings the microphone up for the fans to say "Suck it"!

Al Snow comes out next joining him in the ring.

The Acolytes' music hit as Howard Finkel announced, "Their opponents in this Hardcore Tag-Team Match. At combined weight of 568 pounds, Faarooq and Bradshaw, the Acolytes!" Road Dogg and Al Snow meet up halfway down the ramp and referee Tim White calls for the bell.

Faarooq smashes Road Dogg's face in the ring steps and Bradshaw introduces Snow's face to the ring post. Road Dogg reverses an Irish whip and Faarooq crashes into the security barricade as Bradshaw throws Al Snow over a pair of chairs next to the announce table. He clears the bell table, slams Al face first in the announce table and throws the bell table at him. Road Dogg is the next person to get his face driven into the announce table. He next bends a steel chair over the Hardcore Champion's back and his fellow Acolytes ruthlessly drives Al Snow into the steel steps. Road Dogg blocks the steel chair and snatches out of Faarooq's hands to hit him with it. Bradshaw throws the top half of the steps over the top rope like they were nothing. Sliding into the ring, he picks them up and aims them at Al Snow, who's able to avoid them outside of the ring. The Acolyte steps out to ringside to pursue Snow. Road Dogg lands forearm shots to Faarooq's back and reaches under the ring to pull out a table. Bradshaw grabs a steel chair to strike Al Snow but the opponent slams the ring bell on his head followed by 2 chair shots and Faarooq eats one too. Stepping into the ring, Al Snow helps Road Dogg set up the table when Faarooq recovers and tosses Snow out while Bradshaw slides in with a steel chair and hits the WWF Hardcore Champion so hard that Road Dogg rolls out. Their fight soon takes place inside the crowd. The fans are enjoying the match as both teams dismantle each other.

Entering the ring again, Road Dogg and Bradshaw exchange blows and then the dark-haired man strikes the New Age Outlaw with his boot. Road Dogg's head bounces off the turnbuckle pad and counters with a right hand. He is oblivious of the fact that Faarooq has joined them after being saved by Viscera. The Acolytes double powerbomb Road Dogg through the table and cover him to pick up the win.

Howard Finkel said, "Here are your winners, the Acolytes!" The other members of the Ministry of Darkness and a couple of druids enter the ring. Shortly thereafter, their master appears on the entrance ramp and rolls his eyes back and raises his arms under blue lighting. Faarooq and Bradshaw pull the hood of the druids back to reveal their identity to be the Brood. Michael Cole concludes that the assault earlier was some kind of ritual.

During the break, the Ministry of Darkness stands on the entrance ramp like a dark family.

Back in Victoria, Texas Vince and his two stooges finally located Stone Cold Steve Austin inside a bar. The Chairman goads him into attacking but Austin refuses.

The Texas Rattlesnake said, "I told you once, you dumb son of a bitch, if you got a hearing problem read my damn lips. I'm not going to hit you here in Victoria, Texas, I am going to wait until it's nice and legal when I get your ass in that Steel Cage at Valentine's Day Massacre! Do you understand me? Look at me, I'm not shaking like you are. Like I told you when I get your ass in that cage, your ass is mine and you will know that Austin 3:16 says I just whipped your ass! I am going to tell you one more time, I am not going to hit you tonight. But I cannot speak for these people. So, uh, as I make my way to the exit bin to the house, why don't you guys show Mr. McMahon here a good time at my expense?" Austin heads for the exit and air inside the bar becomes tense as the three Corporate morons find themselves in a very uncomfortable position. Vince tries to reason with the Texans as he and his stooges slowly back up.

Inside the arena in Tuscon, Arizona, the main event arrives. D-Generation X music hits and Triple H steps foot on the entrance ramp.

Howard Finkel said, "The following contest is a Steel Cage Match. Making his way to the ring, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing 260 pounds, Triple H!" The co-founder of DX enters the ring and performs the crotch chop. The cage lowers.

Michael Cole stated, "This match will not be for the weakened heart." The lights go out and Burned starts to play, moments later flames explode on the entrance ramp and red light descends.

Finkel resumed, "And his opponent. Accompanied by Angel, weighing 326 pounds, Kane!" The crimson red demon methodically approaches the ring and steps over the top rope while Angel remains at ringside.

Kane barely makes his way through the door when Triple H pounces on him as the bell sounds. He misses a right hand and Hunter counters with his own that eventually get the big man down to one knee. Kane catches Triple H running off the ropes and thrusts him into the cage wall followed by a right hand. Bringing the resident of Greenwich, Connecticut over to the turnbuckle Kane punches Hunter down to the bottom rope, pulling him up by the hair he floors Triple H with a nasty uppercut. Hunter uses the ropes to pull himself up and kicks Kane in the gut yet they have no effect because Kane does a knee thrust that knocks the opponent off his feet. Using raw power, Kane executes a vertical suplex and misses an elbow drop that he quickly shakes off. Triple H assaults the masked man and aims him for the cage wall but Kane stops them with his boot and makes Hunter's face collide with the steel instead. Kane slowly brings his arms up the throws them back down, spewing fire from the ring posts. Red light appears again.

Angel watches the match unfold from ringside with crossed arms. The red light touching her features makes her look like a demon from hell.

Now in control, Kane grinds Hunter's face against the steel mesh not once but twice earning him a cry of pain from Triple H. He keeps sending the blonde-haired man into the structure. Triple H tries to fight back using knee thrusts but Kane stops him via head butt. He tries to crawl out of the door but Kane drags him back into the cage. The 7-footer assaults Triple H across the cage. Hunter makes a comeback, slamming Kane into the cage walls and attempts to escape through the door but Kane stops him again. He drops the elbow right on the inner thigh and climbs the rope. He connects a flying clothesline and starts climbing out of the cage when he spots Triple H crawling towards the door so he steps down and grabs the leg but this time Triple H has a steel chair in hand. A kick to the face allows him to get up and use the chair, sending Kane to his back before he collapses. Kane sits up and strikes Triple H's back to halt his progress of escaping the cage. He next chokes Hunter to his heart's content and Irish whips him into the opposing turnbuckle, lowering his head for a back body drop and Triple H counters with a face buster.

The match goes back and forth but then Triple H hooks the arms for a Pedigree but Kane back body drops him into the steel cage. He wraps his gloved hand across Hunter's neck and delivers a Chokeslam from Hell. Realizing that it will be a while before Triple H recovers Kane heads for the door and is halfway through when X-Pac runs down the ramp but Angel intercepts him, making the Degenerate eat her boot. Kane successfully exits the cage and Earl Hebner calls for the bell.

Howard Finkel announced, "Here is your winner, Kane!" Kane walks over to Angel, who nods approvingly. The siblings walk backstage when Angel suddenly turns around.

Kane asked, "What's the matter?"

Angel replied, "Thought I sensed that somebody was following us. Must have been my imagination." Had Angel remained there a minute longer, she would have spotted Gangrel watching her and Kane leave the arena.

Chapter 6 done.

The Brood joins the Ministry of Darkness despite receiving a beat down.

Al Snow and Road Dogg lost to the Acolytes.

Angel defeated D-Lo Brown and Kane won the Steel Cage.

Vince McMahon tried to goad Austin into breaking his contract but he failed.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 7.

Vader 23A


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: St. Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness II

The St. Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House pay-per-view takes place inside The Pyramid in Memphis, Tennessee. And just like the Royal Rumble, Sunday Night Heat happens before the actual PPV (I am going to skip that part this time).

But for now, Angel and Kane head for the restaurant she set up for her meeting with the CEO of the World Wrestling Federation. Along the way, she can see people giving Kane weird looks Angel quickly remembers that Kane explained to her that he's been experiencing this since childhood after the fire. She told her older brother to just ignore them and if any dared to call him a monster they will have to answer to her. The pair reach the destination and step through the door.

The interior was pretty fancy with booth seats and seats at the bar, the floor was granite, the roof had fans and windows offered a nice view of the town.

A waiter escorts them to a booth and tells that he will serve them before asking the siblings what to start with. Angel asks for a glass of Cherry Coke and a Pepsi for Kane, the waiter writes it down and tells them he'll be back shortly. Angel checks her watch to make sure they arrived on time. The meeting was scheduled to be at 12:30 p.m., right now it was 12:15 so they still had time. Angel removes her jacket.

She wore a black tank top, loose fitting navy blue jeans secured by a belt and white Nike shoes trimmed with black.

Kane wore a white sweatshirt that showed off his massive chest, a dark blue undershirt, charcoal gray jeans also held in place by a belt and boots.

Angel can sense a couple of men sitting in the booth to their left ogling her but a menacing glare from Kane tells them to back off if they didn't want their heads removed. The waiter returns with the drinks and places them down on the table before putting straws next to them.

He asked, "Are we ready to order?"

Angel nodded, "Yes. I'll have a cheeseburger with steak fries. As a heads up, there will be two more people joining us."

The waiter turned to Kane, "And you, sir?"

Kane ordered, "I'll have a steak cooked medium-rare and mashed potatoes with gravy."

The waiter wrote it down and nodded, "Okay. They shall be done in about 15 minutes." He moves away.

Angel places her straw in her Cherry Coke and notices Kane hesitating on removing his mask. He never removed it while in public and only did with Angel.

She smiled, "No need to be scared, brother. I have seen people a lot more creepy than you." The crimson red demon takes her words to heart and takes the mask off, placing it next to him. He flips his chestnut brown hair back. His face was pale due to the lack of exposure to sunlight but Angel didn't see any scars on it. A part of her couldn't understand why Kane's so obsessed of thinking that no woman would find him attractive.

Looking to her left, she spots her negotiator stepping through the door and waves her arm to show their location. Once the newcomers sat down, Angel's able to get a look at them.

The first person was a woman around Vince's age, had blonde hair, blue eyes, earrings, business suit and high heels.

Her companion was probably 23 years old but looked younger than that, maybe 18 or 19, stood at 5'8.5, had long brunette hair, blue eyes, a toned figure that showed she works out, her breasts were somewhere in the mid C cup range and wore casual clothing.

Angel asked, "I take it you are the CEO of the WWF?"

The woman nodded, "That is correct. My name is Linda McMahon, CEO of the World Wrestling Federation. And this is my daughter, Stephanie McMahon."

Angel shook their hands, "Pleasure to meet you both. My name is Angel Calaway and you are familiar with my brother, Kane."

Linda asked, "So, what has my husband done this time, Angel?"

The black-haired teen replied, "You see, Vince added a stipulation to my Title Match at the Royal Rumble last month and he said that if I lost the match, my contract with the WWF would be terminated. Fortunately, I won and became the WWF Women's Champion. This is the reason why I asked for this meeting." The waiter comes over carrying a tray that held their food. He asks the newcomers if they want anything, Linda ordered a cup of tea and Stephanie said that she was fine. Moments later, the waiter returns with Linda's tea.

Kane takes a bite of his steak and it tasted more delicious than those disgusting meals he ate in the asylum. Angel politely eats her meal and negotiated in-between bites.

Angel said, "While a raise is tempting, I make more than enough money monthly. What I propose is have certain parts of my WWF contract iron clad which means that neither Vince nor anyone else can fire me even for something that I had no involvement with. If you can, try to make sure that Vince doesn't get involved in anymore of my matches because if he does it will get really ugly in a heartbeat. So, do we have a deal, Linda?" After wiping her hand, Angel extends it.

The CEO thoroughly contemplated her response. Looking into Angel's eyes, she can tell that the girl is serious. After doing a little research on Angel's personality she found that Angel was a kind and caring person to those close to her. However, she also didn't take crap from anyone.

Linda shook Angel's hand, "You got yourself a deal. I will put them into effect the moment I return to my office in the company's HQ. As an added bonus, I will ensure that none of the board of directors get persuaded by my husband."

Angel smiled, "That is awesome, Linda! It's nice to know that at least one McMahon family member is not some egomaniac."

Stephanie sounded offended, "Hey!"

Linda chuckled, "Easy, dear. Angel didn't mean to offend you." Angel ate the rest of her cheeseburger and fries then washes it down with her Cherry Coke. Kane swallowed the last of his steak, wiping his mouth off.

A full stomach should keep him happy for a while. She throws down a couple of $20 bills to pay the total. Kane catches Stephanie looking at him.

Kane asked bluntly, "What are you looking at?"

Stephanie replied, "You have a handsome face! I don't care what those people think of you. I think you're a really attractive guy, Kane." Angel giggles at her brother's look of shock and surprise. It seems Stephanie was able to make the Big Red Machine blush. Kane quickly puts his mask on to hide it. Even Linda can't help but chuckle.

The group walk outside as the receptionist tells them to come again sometime.

Lind said, "Stephanie and I must be going. It was nice meeting you, Angel."

Angel nodded, "Same here. Hope we meet again." The siblings watch the CEO and her daughter enter Linda's rental car, they wave good-bye when the women drive past them.

That evening, they enter Angel's locker room in ring attire and turn on the TV in time to see fireworks screaming through the arena.

Michael Cole greeted, "Tonight is going to be full-out carnage! Welcome to Saint Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House! We are live inside The Pyramid in Memphis, Tennessee! I am Michael Cole alongside Jerry the "King" Lawler!" Lawler gets a nice reception from the crowd in his hometown.

The first match of the pay-per-view was a Singles Match pitting Goldust vs. Bluedust.

The Bizarre One's music hit as Howard Finkel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Hollywood, California, weighing 260 pounds, Goldust!" Goldust enters the ring and removes his robe and wig. He demands his opponent to come out.

Micheal Cole said, "This is going to be one interesting match, King." Goldust's music played again, except this time blue light floods the arena.

Finkel resumed, "And his opponent. Weighing 323 pounds, Bluedust!" Goldust pounces the moment his opponent steps into the ring, assaulting him with a right hand and Irish whipping Bluedust into the ropes and nails the spinebuster. He avoids a clothesline and strikes the inverted DDT, bouncing the enemy's head off the canvas. Goldust pins Bluedust in the corner kicking him in the gut and choke him with his blue robe. Bouncing off the ropes via reversed Irish whip, Goldust counters a back body drop using an uppercut followed by a hard clothesline that knocks blue man's robe off. Goldust watches the rip-off taunt him outside of the ring and when Bluedust had his back turned, the Bizarre One slides out to bring him back after scoring a right hand. Bluedust targets Goldust's left knee and hits the low drop kick. Dragging the 260 pounder to the center of the squared circle Bluedust wrenches at the targeted limb, swaying his hips until Goldust shoved him away with his free foot. Annoyed, he starts spanking his opponent earning a chuckle from Jerry Lawler. Goldust brings his blue counterpart over to the turnbuckle and sets him up for Shattered Dreams but Bluedust kicks his free boot up to stop him. Goldust rolls out of the way of a moonsault and quickly executes Curtain Call. He hooks the leg and referee Theodore Long does the 3 count.

Howard Finkel announced, "Here is your winner, Goldust!" However, the Bizarre One isn't finished. He asks the Memphis crowd if they want to see Shattered Dreams and their loud cheering provide the answer.

Bringing Bluedust to the turnbuckle, he puts both legs on the second rope. Goldust backs up then charges, scoring a home run on the opponent's manhood as hard as he can. Theodore Long raises the Bizarre One's arm.

Bob Holly defeated Al Snow in a brutal Hardcore Match for the vacant WWF Hardcore Championship.

Somewhere backstage, the Undertaker watches Viscera head out for his match with the Big Boss Man. Suddenly Gangrel appears before him and kneels to show his loyalty to the Lord of Darkness.

Gangrel said, "My lord, your sister, Angel has been performing exceptionally well ever since the Royal Rumble."

Undertaker grinned darkly, "Excellent, Gangrel."

The vampire added, "There's more. It appears that she joined forces with Kane and they will be facing Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett for the WWF Tag-Team Championship later on."

The Deadman rubbed his Satan-like goatee, "Hmm, interesting. Continue observing her, Gangrel."

Gangrel nodded obediently, "Yes, master." Out in the arena, the Big Boss Man emerges under his music.

Howard Finkel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first. From the Department of Community Corrections in Cobb County, Georgia, weighing 290 pounds, the Big Boss Man!" The corporate enforces taps his nightstick on the steel steps. He removes his sunglasses in the ring then the Ministry of Darkness theme played, "And his opponent. Weighing 495 pounds, representing the Ministry of Darkness, Viscera!" The menacing man walks down the isle wearing all black attire concealed by a black leather jacket.

The Big Boss Man immediately attacks Viscera the moment he enters. The referee calls for the bell.

Big Boss Man pins Viscera in the turnbuckle, punching the member of the Undertaker's Ministry of Darkness in the gut and pressing his knee against Viscera's face to the count of 4. He does a little trash talking to Viscera then Irish whips him into the ropes and connects a powerslam. He goes for a cover and the opponent kicks out at 2. Viscera tries to counter but the corporate enforcer denies him that. Their fight soon spills out to ringside and the steel chair held by Boss Man hits the ring post where Viscera's head should have been. Viscera bites Boss Man's hand and spears the man into the steel steps. Rolling the near 300 pound man into the ring, Viscera sets him up for a running splash but Boss Man avoids it. The intimidating man returns to his feet and finds himself sent into the ropes and Big Boss Man catches him in a Boss Man Slam. He hooks the leg for the victory.

Howard Finkel announced, "Here is your winner, the Big Boss Man!" Boss Man doesn't get the time to celebrate because the Ministry of Darkness storm the ring and hold him down for Viscera to deliver 3 splashes. The Undertaker walks to the ring and watches his minions carry their victim out.

Backstage, Kevin Kelly stands ready to interview Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett.

He said, "Owen, Jeff, tonight you defend your Tag-Team titles against Kane and Angel, a team that many believe are a force to be reckoned with. Care to comment?"

Owen replied, "Sure, I have something to say. First of all, Angel I respect you and consider you a close friend of mine. However, when you step into a WWF ring you are putting your body on the line. Tonight, you get the chance to win the WWF Tag-Team Championship. I won't go easy on you, Angel. Remember that."

Kevin asked, "What about you, Jeff?"

Jarrett said, "I will admit that facing Angel and Kane will be the hardest battle for us yet but I am fully confident that we can beat them. Now excuse us, we need to get going!" The Tag-Team Champions leave the interview area.

Out in the arena, Jeff Jarrett's music hit Howard Finkel said, "The following contest scheduled for one fall is for the World Wrestling Tag-Team Championship! Introducing first. Accompanied by Debra, at a combined weight of 461 pounds, they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions, Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett!"

Michael Cole said, "This is going to one hell of a Tag-Team Match. Wouldn't you agree, King? King?" He sees Lawler eyeing Debra.

He snapped out of his daydream, "What? Sorry, Cole I'm just captivated by Debra! Oh baby, she's hot!"

His broadcast partner rolled his eyes, "That much is obvious." Dark Side plays as the lights go out and moments later, flames explode on the entrance ramp followed by purple light and fog.

Finkel resumed, "And their opponents. At a combined weight of 546 pounds, Kane and the WWF Women's Champion, Angel!" The siblings walk methodically to the ring and Angel parts the sides of her trench coat to walk up the steps. She slowly brings her arms up, rolling her eyes back to return the lights then enters the ring as Kane steps over the top rope. The crimson red demon stands in the middle of the ring, raising his arms then throws them down, spewing fire from the ring posts with a loud bang. Angel sheds her trench coat and grips her hat. She removes it rolling her eyes back as thunder clashes.

The Tag-Team Champions hand their titles over to the referee to let the fans know they're up for grabs. Handing them to a stagehand at ringside, he signals for the match to begin.

Kane and Jeff Jarrett start things off, locking up and Kane Irish whips Jarrett into the ropes and nails him with a big boot. Kane stomps away on the Tag-Team Champion then misses a running elbow drop that he quickly shakes off. Jeff Jarrett attacks the masked man's leg, trying to get Kane off his feet but the big man won't go down. Switching strategies Jarrett runs into the ropes for a series of clotheslines but each of them felt like running into a brick wall. Kane turns a last running clothesline into a tilt-a-whirl back breaker and goes for a cover but the opponent kicks out at 2. Kane places Jarrett in a headlock and the referee asks him if he gives up. Jeff fights his way to his feet and elbows Kane in the gut to free himself from the hold. The Big Red Machine catches Jarrett coming off the ropes and prepares to chokeslam him when he counters via DDT. Kane sits up right away and readjusts his glove. He suspends Jarrett over his head then slams him to the ground, pinning him in the corner Kane inflicts uppercuts that launches the Tag-Team Champion off his feet. Next he chokes the man to the count of 4. Jeff Jarrett surprises Kane all of a sudden with punches and brings him over to tag Owen Hart in. They try a double suplex but Kane counters it with his own using that raw power he possesses. The referee spots Kane tag Angel in. Recovering from the double suplex counter, Owen and Angel lock eyes, the height difference clearly showing.

Owen tries destroying Angel's vertical base however the Deadgirl won't go down. She gets caught in the enzuigiri, leaving her on wobbly feet. Sensing this Owen sends the WWF Women's Champion on her back and puts her in a leg lock submission hold. Angel hisses through clenched teeth as she struggles to escape. She kicks Owen in the face with her free foot hard enough to make Owen loosen his grip. After restoring her vertical base Angel shakes the affected limb to get feeling back into it, she whips around to see Owen executing a spinning heel kick that she counters with a swinging neck breaker and goes for a cover, earning a 2 count. Angel drags him over and brings Kane in. Her brother kicks the Canadian in the gut and throws him across the ring.

Michael Cole said, "Angel and Kane are doing very well here." The crowd goes wild as Debra gets on the apron and uses her charms to try in woe Kane. This distraction allows Owen to nail Kane from behind and makes him eat the canvas. Owen hits a running knee drop though Kane's mask softened the blow. He goes for a cover only receive the count of 1 when Kane kicks out with authority. Owen places a headlock on the 7 footer, who gets to his feet and lifts Owen halfway in the air then makes Hart crash to the canvas. Kane climbs the top rope and hits a flying clothesline on Owen. Grabbing a handful of the blonde's hair, Kane knees him in the chest then Angel gets tagged. She runs into the ropes, dodges a right hand and performs a leaping clothesline. The black-haired teen raises her hand for a chokeslam, when Owen turns around Angel lifts him up and Hart counters with a DDT. Owen takes a moment later to breathe when Angel suddenly sits up, prompting him to stay on the offense to tag his fresh partner. Jeff steps inside and locks up with her, he sends Angel into the ropes and catches her in a swinging sidewalk slam. He goes for another pin and Angel throws him off. Jarrett buries his shoulder in the Deadgirl's gut but fails to see Kane tag himself in. The masked man pulls Jarrett away from his sister and plans on chokeslamming him to hell when he does low blow that the referee doesn't see thanks to Debra distracting him. He takes Kane down using a running bulldog and upon standing up he watches the 7 footer sit up yet again.

Those thoughts of "What do I have to do to put Kane away" creep into his mind.

Jeff stands over Kane when the 326 pounder grabs his throat and stands up. He goes for the Chokeslam from Hell when Jarrett counters using the sleeper hold, Kane starts feeling the flow of blood being cut from his brain. But the Big Red Machine separates the blonde's arms and slams him to the canvas. Kane shakes his head to restore circulation.

Angel knows that victory is at hand. Soon, those WWF Tag-Team Championship belts will belong to her and Kane!

Owen gets the tag and comes at Kane, assaulting the big man with lefts and rights then knocks him down with a spinning heel kick. Wasting no time he grabs Kane's legs for the Sharpshooter when the younger brother of the Undertaker shoves him away. Kane had to give Owen credit for being tenacious but that won't save his precious Tag-Team Championship in the end. Owen's able to hit a superplex that made both men bounce off the mat. He covers Kane for a pin but the Big Red Machine kicks out. The Canadian runs into the ropes for an attack then Kane catches him, hitting the Chokeslam from Hell and signals for the Tombstone. He suddenly senses Owen's tag-team partner and whips around to have Jeff Jarrett smash his guitar over Kane's head. The blow had no effect on him and the referee calls for the bell.

Howard Finkel said, "The winners of this bout, Angel and Kane! However, a championship cannot change hands by count out or disqualification. So still the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions, Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett!" The siblings watch the blonde trio gloat them from the entrance ramp, anger surges through Kane's veins like fire. Those fools took the coward's way out!

Kane explodes backstage, tossing things around while Angel punches the wall to the point of making her knuckles bleed. Nobody dared to approach them.

The Last Man Standing Match between The Rock and Mankind ended in a draw so Mankind remained WWF Champion.

The main event finally comes where Vince McMahon faces Stone Cold Steve Austin inside a Steel Cage.

The sound of shattering glass hits as Austin walks out to an outstanding ovation for him by the fans.

Howard Finkel announced, "The following contest is a Steel Cage Match! Introducing first. From Victoria, Texas, weighing 252 pounds, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" The Rattlesnake enters the cage and steps on the top turnbuckle to raise his arms up. Then he heard Vince's music as Finkel resumed, "And his opponent. From Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing 257 pounds, the owner of the World Wrestling Federation, Mr. McMahon!" Austin watches the Chairman makes his way to the cage and removes his vest, daring Vince to enter. He then watches the middle-aged man climb down and take a deep breath before walking up the steel steps outside the cage door.

An arrogant smirk forms on Vince's face as he paces outside the cage, trying Austin's patience. Hearing the Chairman slam the cage door, the Texas Rattlesnake exits the structure and chases his boss around. Vince enters the steel cage, kicking at Austin. The Rattlesnake decides to do a little mind games of his own then feigns a twisted knee when he comes off the cage wall and clotheslines Vince after the fool comes over. A big grin appears on Stone Cold's face smashing his boss's face against the English announce table and bouncing his head off the ring post. He next wraps a steel cord around Vince's neck and throws him over the announce table and into the crowd. Stepping over the security barricade, Austin stomps on his downed opponent. Returning to ringside, the Rattlesnake drags Vince by the hair and sends him into the steel steps. A thumb to the eye allows the WWF Chairman to drive Austin into the cage wall then steps over the barricade, daring Austin to come after him. The bald Texan quickly pursues the salt and pepper-haired man through the crowd, clobbering him. Vince tries to prevent his rebellious employee from bringing him back to the ring with another thumb to the eye but Austin won't let him, throwing the Chairman over the barricade. Vince tries climbing the cage before Stone Cold bounces his head off the cage. He continues toying with McMahon, driving the fool's skull into the cage. He sits on a chair for a quick breather then grinds Vince's face against the cage wall. He listens to the fans' approval over his punishment on Vince. The Rattlesnake follows Vince climbing up the cage and assaults with right hands and slamming the WWF Chairman's head until Vince crashes into the Spanish announce table 20 feet below.

Officials start calling for paramedics while Austin paces inside the steel cage. He watches the medical team load a hurt Mr. McMahon on a stretcher and a referee informs Howard Finkel of his decision.

He entered the cage and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this bout..."

Stone Cold snatched the microphone away and stated, "That's bullshit! When I came here, I said that I made a few guarantees going into this match which haven't happened yet. As far as I'm concerned, this match never really started because the bell never rang and he wasn't in this ring at the same time so uh-ah! He ain't going to lose that easily!" He glared at an EMT outside, "So, jackass. Jackass, that's you in black, is that son of a bitch still breathing?" Hearing him say yes, Austin asked the fans, "If you want me to finish this can of whoop ass, give me a 'Hell Yeah'!" The crowd screams those 2 words.

Hearing their answer, Stone Cold climbs out of the cage and goes after the stretcher being wheeled out, he meets it halfway up the isle and shoves the medical staff and referees away. He next runs the gurney right into the steel cage causing Vince to fall off it. Austin strikes him in the back with the yellow board then in the gut. Referee Mike Chioda closes the cage door after both men enter and signals for the bell, finally getting the match started.

Austin waits for Vince to turn around and clotheslines him and tears the neck brace off. After doing a series of stomps against the Chairman's chest, Austin climbs the second rope for a diving elbow drop. Getting up he calls for the cage door so that he can leave the Steel Cage and get his title shot at Wrestlemania 15 but stops when Vince gives him the finger, making Stone Cold re-enter the cage to resume beating the shit out of him. Austin mud hole stomps Vince in the corner. He bends over to trash talk his opponent, suddenly Vince delivers a low blow and launches Austin into the cage wall. He starts climbing the cage and reaches the other side when his arch nemesis quickly catches him and punches him in the gut, causing the Chairman to lie on his stomach and Austin bashes his head into the steel. A smile forms on the Rattlesnake's face before he tosses Vince back into the cage. The bald man catapults McMahon into the opposing cage wall, busting him open. Vince's face eats steel again and Stone Cold's enjoying dishing out pain on his boss.

He proceeds to climb out of the Steel Cage then sees Vince giving him the double bird in an act of defiance and comes in again. Fearing more punishment the salt and pepper-haired man seeks to get out but Austin grabs his black tank top to pull him down. He slams Vince's head into the cage wall and pushes him off the top turnbuckle. Stepping foot on the mat, Stone Cold presses his boot against the bloody WWF Chairman's head. He delivers a right hand and waits for the boss to return to his feet. Vince gets up and receives the Stunner courtesy of the Texas Rattlesnake and a little trash talking on Austin's part.

Suddenly a giant man emerges from beneath the ring mat.

He clearly stood at more than 7 feet tall, had long straight brown hair, looked to be around 27 years old, matching eyes, an imposing physique and wore all black clothing.

Michael Cole recognized the man, "King! That's Paul Wight!" The now named man throws Austin into the cage walls before helping Vince walk over to the downed Rattlesnake. Vince returns the trash talking. He commands Paul Wight to throw Austin against the cage one more time. The giant picks him up and hurls Austin into the cage wall but one half of it breaks out of its hinges and Austin falls off down to the floor, making him the winner. Referee Mike Chioda calls for the bell.

Howard Finkel said, "The winner of this bout and going to Wrestlemania, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Vince McMahon couldn't believe his master plan backfired.

His worst nightmare may come true at Wrestlemania 15: Stone Cold Steve Austin becoming WWF Champion again!

Watching Austin whip Vince McMahon's ass and winning the Steel Cage Match cheered Angel up.

After showering and changing into street clothes, Angel and Kane hit a nice bar and ordered drinks. Unfortunately, Angel had to wait 2 more years to be of legal drinking age. She senses someone approaching their place and turns her head to see Stone Cold Steve Austin taking a stool next to her and orders a beer.

Angel said, "Congratulations on winning that Steel Cage Match, Austin. Oh yeah, and for opening a can of whoop ass on Vince. It made me happy." Austin immediately knew she's referring to her and Kane winning their Tag-Team Championship Match by DQ.

Austin replied, "Thank you. I'm sorry that you didn't capture the WWF Tag-Team titles."

Angel waved it off, "No big deal. You win some and you lose some, that's how it works." She took a sip of her Pepsi, "You gotta wonder what plan Vince is thinking up next." From her point of view, Angel didn't like working for Vince last year at getting the WWF Championship from Austin. In fact it made her sick to her stomach that Vince used such a deplorable tactic!

She drinks more of her pop and cocks her head when she spots a karaoke machine.

'Oh, what the hell?' Angel thought.

She steps onto the stage and taps the microphone to make sure it's working, the sound draws everyone's attention to her. Angel scrolls through the list of songs available in the playlist until picking the song of her choosing.

She whispered, "Mom, Dad, this one's for you."

"_Everyone, while wandering, is looking for an answer  
__If we were together, even time could be under our control  
__or so I thought back then  
__Instead time flows on, even the colors of the skies have changed,  
__and our hearts passed right on by each other_

_In the never-ending course of seasons,  
__wouldn't it be nice if we could freeze time at that one moment?  
__The two of us, while still wandering,  
__are searching for love in the far corners of the darkness_

Some of the other teens her age and younger take in the sound of Angel's melodic voice with a smile. They were never able to see her personality outside of the ring.

'Her voice. It's so beautiful and clear, like an angel singing. Heh, what am I talking about? That is her name!' One of the male teens thought.

Kane had his arms crossed smiling under his mask.

_What color is the sky right where you are? As it is I can't ask again  
__As I continue to forget the important things in life, my heart becomes a little confused_

_Within our dazzling galaxy,  
__your heart is drawing in and approaching me  
__The two of us are just looking up at the stars,  
__and in this moment, the colors of the sky are blending together_

_Don't let yourself forget the important things in life  
__A heart that knows no impurity_

_In the never-ending course of seasons,  
__an hour will come when this planet will vanish into nothing  
__and all the things in my heart will be restored to zero  
__as I stare on with only the eyes of a boy  
__But for now we're together, and toward the end of that dream  
__we walk, hand in hand, never letting go."_

When the song ends, there is a moment of silence before everyone starts applauding, a few even whistled. Some wiped tears from their eyes!

The bartender commented, "That girl sure has a beautiful voice. Wonder if she practices during her spare time?" Angel locked her arms together in front of her and bowed thanking them for listening.

She returns to the stool at the bar, all that singing made her thirsty. She finishes the Pepsi and pays the toll before Angel and Kane head for the exit when they are stopped by a man.

He said, "Excuse me, Kane and Angel, my son has something to ask you. Go on, Thomas."

The boy showed them his WWF Superstar book, "Ms. Calaway and Mr. Jacobs, can I have your autograph?"

Angel smiled, "Sure." Grabbing a pen from the bar, Angel opens the book and writes her name on the white cover of the book handle. She hands it to Kane so he can write his then returns the book.

Thomas exclaimed, "Thank you very much! I wanna grow up to be a WWF Superstar like you two!"

Angel giggled, "Remember to train hard, eat right and put your heart into what you do. Who knows? Maybe one day you could be entertaining thousands of fans around the world." The kid and his dad move aside for them to leave.

Entering her hotel room, Angel dons her sleepwear then slides into bed. She watches TV for a while before deciding to sleep.

A/N: Chapter 7 done.

Sorry if this update was a little late, I wanted to take a break from writing.

Here, Angel and Kane came close to winning the WWF Tag-Team Championship but Jeff Jarrett intentionally got him and Owen disqualified to save their titles.

Austin won the Steel Cage Match and is going on to face the WWF Champion at Wrestlemania 15 despite the Big Show trying to thwart him.

Angel decided to sing. The name of the song is "Moment" from Gundam Seed. That anime has some of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard. The song silently tells you to enjoy life and cherish precious memories like loved ones. I felt that it'd suit this chapter.

Almost 2 weeks ago, William Moody a.k.a. Paul Bearer, died after attending a club reunion. He was the greatest manager in wrestling history. That pale skin, black hair and high-pitched voice made him so creepy but that's what made his character so effective! He's managed some of the greatest WWE Superstars, the most popular 2 are the Brothers of Destruction, Undertaker and Kane. He definitely deserves to be in next year's Hall of Fame.

RIP William Moody.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 8.

Vader 23A


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Angel's Descent into Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness II

The Raw is War after the St. Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House pay-per-view takes place at the Jefferson Civic Center in Birmingham, Alabama.

Fireworks go off and the camera shows a jacked up crowd.

Michael Cole greeted, "After what was certainly a Valentine's Day to remember, we welcome you to the most exciting 2 hours of sports entertainment, Raw is War! We are live in the Jefferson Civic Center in Birmingham, Alabama! Michael Cole and Jerry the "King" Lawler reporting the action here at ringside. And King, we are starting down the Road To Wrestlemania 15!" Shawn Michaels' music suddenly hits and the WWF Commissioner strutting down the ring.

Entering the ring, he asked for a microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are on the Road To Wrestlemania! At this time, let me introduce the 2 principles who will be fighting for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. The first man earned the right to challenge for the World Wrestling Federation Championship last night by kicking Vince McMahon's ass, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" The sound of shattered glass echoes throughout the arena and the Texas Rattlesnake walks to the ring.

He stands on the turnbuckle to raise his arms.

Michaels resumed, "And now the man defending the title. The World Wrestling Federation Champion, Mankind!" The deranged champion limps his way to the ring after the brutal Last Man Standing Match last night. Before the Heart Break Kid can interview the two men, they hear the Corporation theme play. The trio watch a hurt Vince McMahon step out to the entrance ramp wearing a neck brace and gauze over the cut on his forehead. Austin smiles from the state he put the WWF Chairman in.

Vince said into his microphone, "I stand before you tonight a broken man. I stand before you tonight a humbled man."

'Damn straight you are!' Austin thought.

The "Asshole" chants flood the Civic Center.

The middle-aged man cried, "And Austin, you put 12 stitches in my head. You threw me off the top of a cage but I wanna be a better man. I wanna start over. Bury the hatchet, so to speak. I am simply asking you, Austin to bury the hatchet and have a fresh start. All I want you to say is 'I'm sorry'. That's all I want."

Austin grabbed a mic, "You want me to say I'm sorry? Alright, I can handle that. I'm sorry that I didn't beat your ass worse than I did! And if you still think Vince McMahon is an asshole, give me a Hell Yeah!" The fans scream "Hell Yeah" and Vince obviously didn't like it.

He said to Shawn Michaels, "Alright. Mr. Commissioner, that's the man who is gonna face the WWF Champion at Wrestlemania?" He saw Shawn nod, "Then why don't you do your job, okay? How about for once you give these people what they want. You know damn well that Mankind didn't win that match last night."

Michael Cole stated, "It doesn't matter, he didn't lose. The title cannot change hands if you don't lose!"

Vince offered, "These people deserve a rematch here tonight! And they deserve to see Mankind face the most electrifying man in sports entertainment today, The Rock. Now do you job. You know The Rock was coerced into the match. Come on, Michaels, do your job. Give them the rematch."

Mankind took over, "Hey Vince, even for my standards I feel really crappy tonight. So how about you give me 7 days to prepare for this and we'll have the rematch next week on Raw?" The Rock joins Vince on the entrance ramp.

The Rock obtained Vince's microphone, "Mankind, you want 7 days but as far as The Rock is concerned you don't have 7 minutes! For the last 5 months, I have done what I said was gonna do and that's bash your brains in. Tonight, the Great One and the millions of The Rock's fans want to see your fat ass go one on one with the Great One. So HBK, Shawn Michaels, as far as The Rock is concerned you are nothing more than a roody poo candy ass. So what The Rock wants you to do is know your role and make this damn match in front of all The Rock's fans!"

Mankind said, "Hey Rock, I'll tell you what. Since you come out here talking about testicular fortitude, I'll tell you what, Shawn, I don't need you to make this match because you know Birmingham, Alabama knows and the world knows that Mankind's balls are full of fortitude. And I'll see you in the ring tonight!"

Vince advised, "Wait a minute. But make a last match, Michaels. Make a match where we've got to have a winner. Make it a Ladder Match, come on!"

Michaels agreed, "Alright, since you are putting me in a tight spot and Rock, about me knowing my role, you little chuff change, I had roles you will never have, little boy. So if you think you can follow it, little Jabroni, the Commissioner of the World Wrestling Federation will take the WWF Championship and have it hung above this ring where Rock and Mankind will fight to see who is the World Wrestling Federation Champion." Vince reveals that although Austin is going to Wrestlemania 15, he doesn't who the champion will be until tonight but he does know who the special guest referee will be at the Title Match. Paul Wight joins him and Rock on the entrance ramp, letting the people and Austin know who the special referee is.

The first match was a Mixed Tag-Team Match with Jeff Jarrett and Debra facing D-Lo Brown and Ivory.

Jeff Jarrett's music hit as Tony Chimel announced, "The following Mixed Tag-Team Match is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 341 pounds, Debra and one half of the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions, Jeff Jarrett!" Jerry the "King" Lawler goes crazy over Debra's hot pink ring attire and white boots.

Michael Cole said, "Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett defended their Tag-Team titles against Kane and Angel last night and Jarrett got themselves intentionally disqualified to save the Tag-Team Championship. Kane and Angel would trash backstage after the match. You gotta know that they'll invoke their rematch clause." D-Lo Brown and Ivory storm down the ramp and Jeff Jarrett and Debra escape the ring when Brown goes after Jeff.

The bell rings and Jeff Jarrett rolls out of the ring when D-Lo shoves the referee away and removes his shirt.

He pulls Brown's feet out from under him and enters the ring to stomp on him. D-Lo reverses an Irish whip, misses a clothesline and connects a spinning heel kick to Jarrett. Brown sends the blonde-haired man into the ropes again for a clothesline but Jeff slides underneath him and D-Lo doesn't allow Jarrett to do an enzuigiri, he spins the man around and takes him down with a clothesline. He body slams Jeff to the canvas then goes to the second rope and misses a diving knee drop. Jarrett targets that hurt limb, softening him up for the Figure 4 submission hold. Ivory sneaks in through the second rope and rakes the WWF Tag-Team Champion in the eyes to make Jarrett break the hold and escapes before Debra can get her hands on her. D-Lo avoids a springboard attack and body slams Jarrett and follows it up with a leg drop. Brown climbs the turnbuckle for a successful diving splash. He goes for a cover but Debra pulls him off to stop the pin. Ivory comes in to attack Debra as D-Lo Brown and Jeff Jarrett slug it out. Referee Mike Chioda doesn't know which fight to stop so he calls for the bell.

Debra grabs hold of Jeff's guitar and smacks Ivory in the back, shattering the instrument.

Owen Hart joins his tag-team partner to handle Brown then the trio leave with Jeff holding his half of the WWF Tag-Team Championship.

In the Corporate locker room, the Corporation welcomes Paul Wight to the team.

Back inside the arena, D-Generation X's music plays and both Triple H and X-Pac make their way to the ring. They do the DX chop and Triple H obtains a microphone.

He said, "On your feet, Birmingham I wanna hear ya. Are you ready?" The fans scream at the top of their lungs then Hunter continued, "Then for the thousands of attendants, for the millions at home, who's getting ready to suck it?" The fans scream in delight again.

Jerry Lawler ordered, "Now get to apologizing."

Triple H stated, "Now let's get down to business. Chyna, you feel real good about yourself last night don't you? I can't blame you. After all, it was your first time on top of a man. But I'll tell you what. Me and X-Pac, we got a bad taste in our mind from last night. So I'll tell you what, Chyna. I don't care what it takes, you bring that Big Red Ass to this ring, you bring your ass to this ring and we hand it to you here and now!" They hear the Corporation theme play as Shane and Chyna emerge.

Shane said, "No, no, wait just a minute, Triple H. Are you guys out of your mind? It was just last night that Chyna beat you in that ring 1,2,3! There will no rematch tonight, oh no. In fact, Chyna you did such a great job last night, you have the night off."

X-Pac joined in, "Hold on a second, Shane. Since you said that I got an idea. How about we trade one bitch for another bitch and we have you take her place?"

Shane thought about it, "Hey X-Punk, don't get your panties in a knot because everyone knows that I can take you."

Triple H cut him off, "So wait a minute, is that a yes?"

Shane said, "Well, I don't have any proper ring attire on me right now."

Hunter asked, "So what you're saying is that you are a pussy? Is that a yes or no?"

Shane nodded, "I got an idea, a light bulb just went off. I'll tell you what, X-Punk. You put that European gold on the line tonight in a Tag-Team Match against Kane and myself, you're on."

X-Pac cried, "So what you're saying is that I put my European title on the line in this tag match? Well Shane, I ain't got a problem with that. I'll put the belt up and I am gonna put my foot up your ass, you little bitch!"

Triple H said, "And Shane, one more thing. We got two words for ya!" He raises the microphone for the crowd to say "Suck it"!

Val Venis was able to keep his newly acquired Intercontinental Championship against Billy Gunn. Then Venis drops a bombshell. He dumps Ryan Shamrock!

The Undertaker leads his Ministry of Darkness to the arena as the Bells and Thunder theme plays, plunging the arena into blue light. He parts the sides of his robe and returns the lights.

Paul Bearer said into the microphone, "You don't hear the fat man talk these days unless I have something very important to say. So I suggest you listen! And you, owner of the World Wrestling Federation, Vincent K. McMahon, bring your butt off that pedestal you built for yourself and listen to the Lord of Darkness." He brings the mic to the Deadman's lips.

Undertaker promised, "McMahon, in time your World Wrestling Federation will belong to me. One by one they will all fall before my Ministry. Last night the Boss Man received a small sample of the power that I have! Last night, Boss Man we let you go. Next time you won't be so lucky. What we did, Mr. McMahon is take out the heart and soul of your Corporation just to let you know we can take anybody any time we want. And there's not a damn thing that you can do about it! Now I am sure you are asking yourself how can I be so confident? How can I succeed where others have failed? It's real simple. I own the key to your heart and soul. While you were preoccupied with your petty obsessions I have amassed an army, an army that will destroy you and your Corporation. There are two slots left in my Ministry of Darkness to fill. Once these souls join, the World Wrestling Federation will be mine."

The Big Boss Man interrupted them, "You want some of me? You want some of the Big Boss Man? I don't think so! I am not hard to find. You got aspirations about taking over the corporation? No way, pal. The bottom line is if you got the guts, we'll start it tonight. Any 3 of you punks against me and 2 of my guys, tonight. And Undertaker it's only a matter of time, punk. I'm gonna stick my foot up your dead ass!"

Undertaker warned him, "You know, you should be careful on what you ask for." Kane was standing outside of his locker room when Shane and Chyna, he heard everything on his TV so the Big Red Machine knows what is going on. He teams up with Shane just to humor him.

The lights go out in the arena and Burned plays, moments later flames explode on the entrance ramp and red light descends.

Tony Chimel said, "The following Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one fall with the World Wrestling Federation European Championship on the line. Making their way to their ring, accompanied by Chyna, at a combined weight of 528 pounds, Kane and one owner of the World Wrestling Federation, Shane McMahon!" The trio enter the ring and Kane slowly brings his arms up then throws them back down causing fire to spew out of the ring posts. Shane discusses strategy with his Tag-Team partner.

D-Generation X's theme plays and Triple H and X-Pac approach the ring.

Triple H goes after Kane as referee Earl Hebner hands the WWF European Championship to a stagehand outside the ring.

Kane reverses an Irish whip into the turnbuckle he was in and knocks Hunter down with a hard clothesline from behind. He next tags Shane in. The cocky son of Vince McMahon approaches Triple H but bolts out of the ring when the blonde-haired man spots him and brings Kane in. Triple H assaults Kane as he steps over the top rope and the big man counters with an uppercut then Irish whips Hunter into the ropes, unaware that X-Pac gets tagged. Kane ducks a double-team clothesline and counters with a double clothesline of his own. He misses a running elbow drop and targets X-Pac in the opposing turnbuckle, getting hit in the face with his boot. The Degenerates succeed in getting the masked demon off his feet and X-Pac goes for cover earning a 2 count before Kane kicks out with authority, tossing the current European Champion out through the second rope.

Shane lands a few cheap shots on the Degenerate but X-Pac pursuits him around then Chyna drills him with a clothesline behind Earl Hebner's back. Kane steps out and lifts X-Pac over his shoulders and tosses him into the ring, allowing Shane to hammer away on the WWF European Champion. After connecting a running elbow drop Shane goes for a cover and X-Pac kicks out at 2 and argues with Hebner. X-Pac shoves him away and both men tag their partners in. Triple H ducks a right hand and counters with one that had Kane reeling and the crimson red demon reverses an Irish whip and lowers his head for a back body drop but Triple H nails the face buster and chains it with a running high knee that knocks the 326 pound man down. He wastes time doing the DX chop and Kane quickly sits up. Kane reverses an Irish whip and kicks up his boot to strike Triple H in the face he next climbs the turnbuckle and waits. When Hunter turns around, Kane connects a flying clothesline. He's about to go for a cover when he hears Shane begging him to come in so Kane tags him. Shane assaults Triple H in the corner but Hunter quickly counters, shoving the McMahon on his butt and prevents Shane from crawling away. He brings the cocky black-haired man over to his partner's corner and tags X-Pac.

The European Champion bounces Shane's head off the turnbuckle pad and spots Chyna on the apron. Chyna ducks the clothesline and holds him for Shane but the X-Pac ducks a right hand that sends the Amazon-like woman off the apron. He brings Shane over to the turnbuckle and kicks him to set the fool up for the Bronco Buster. The champion charges forward and Kane catches him in mid-air and throws X-Pac back. Triple H sends Kane bouncing off the announce table. While Earl Hebner's busy dealing with the brawl outside, Chyna grabs the WWF European Championship and hands it to Shane. The dazed man summons enough strength to whack X-Pac with it before collapsing again and Chyna pulls the title out. Shane places an arm on him and earns a 3 count. The referee calls for the bell.

Tony Chimel said, "Here are your winners, Kane and the new World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Shane McMahon!" Chyna carries the new WWF European Champion to the end of the ramp on shoulder then sets him down while Kane makes his way to them.

Michael Cole spotted raising his gloved hand, "Uh-oh!" When Shane turns around Kane wraps his hand around the man's throat and chokeslams him on the steel ramp.

Inside the ring Triple H and X-Pac wonder what that was all about.

Despite the sudden attack by Kane, the Corporation throws a celebration party in their party.

Kevin Kelly said, "Shane, they say anything can happen in the World Wrestling Federation because you just won the European Championship."

Shane responded, "It's cool to be champion!" He does a toast with his father.

Kevin Kelly asked, "What's next, Shane?"

The new European Champion answered, "I'm going to Wrestlemania! Yeah, baby!" Kane makes his way toward his locker room and spots Angel for her match with the WWF Hardcore Champion Bob Holly.

Angel said, "I was laughing my ass off when you chokeslammed Shane on the steel." Kane lets out a small chuckle as he resumes walking.

Out in the arena, Bob Holly's music sounded as Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is a No Holds Barred Match. Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 239 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, Bob Holly!" The man steps on the top turnbuckle and shows the crowd his title belt. Stepping down he waits for his opponent.

He doesn't have to wait long because Dark Side plays plunging the Jefferson Civic Center into darkness, moments later flames explode on the entrance ramp followed by purple light and fog.

Chimel resumed, "And his opponent. From Death Valley, weighing in at 220 pounds, she is the WWF Women's Champion, Angel!" The black-haired teen slowly and methodically walks down the ramp, her trench coat swaying from side to side. She stops at the bottom of the ramp to look Holly in the eye then heads for the steel steps. She parts the sides of her trench coat to move up and raises her arms, rolling her eyes back to return the lights. Angel enters through the second rope and removes her coat placing it outside. Then she lowers her head, grabbing the hat and removing it rolling her eyes back and thunder clashes overhead. Bob Holly shakes his head as Angel hands the Women's Championship to referee Tim White, who hands it to a stagehand outside then calls for the bell.

Angel bears down on Holly, rapidly pinning the Hardcore Champion in the corner with lefts and rights then places Holly on the top turnbuckle, delivering a powerful kick that launches the man off the pad. Angel throws the champion out of the ring and steps out to pursuit him and the referee exits as well. Holly leans against the ring post to recover from the sudden onslaught he senses danger coming towards him. He moves out of the way in time before the steel steps collide with the ring post in a loud thud. Angel readies the steps for another strike but Holly counters with a drop kick, pinning her underneath them. She tosses them aside to get up knowing that Holly would have used them as leverage during a pin. Holly swings a steel chair at Angel's skull knocking her off balance but doesn't knock her down. Angel kicks the chair back into the Hardcore Champion's face and starts pummeling his forehead. Picking Holly up by the head, Angel rams his cranium into the ring post. Holly lifts his face up to show blood pouring out of the cut on his forehead, he gets up on wobbly legs and searching under the ring for a weapon and pull out a kendo stick. He spots Angel running towards him and swings the weapon into her stomach and back over and over, Angel grimaces from every painful strike. Holly next breaks it over her head, sending the Deadgirl to the concrete. He grunts as he struggles to get all 220 pounds of deadweight into the ring for a pin and Angel kicks out at 2, sitting up afterward. Holly steps on the apron for a springboard crossbody but Angel wraps her hand around his throat and without remorse throws Bob Holly into the announce table, shattering it and knocking both Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler out of their seats. Lawler's able to get a look at Angel's eyes and to his horror, they were not green but red and filled with evil.

Angel steps out of the ring and brings Holly over to the steel steps, slamming his face into them. Next she pins him against the ring post and starts smacking her open palm on his chest over and over to the point that his chest was red and swollen. She rams his spine into the steel who knows how many times but Holly howled out in pain every time. Angel throws a chair into the ring and pushes a table, trashcan and ladder in. Sliding back into the squared circle with Tim White behind her, Angel wedges the chair in-between the second and top rope. She Irish whips Bob Holly into the chair denting the weapon and fall to his back but his torment isn't done because Angel sets the table up and ignites it with a swipe of her hand. The Deadgirl brings her opponent over and chokeslams him through the burning table and goes for a cover but pulls Holly's head up at 2. A sinister smile appears on Angel's face.

Jerry Lawler said, "I have never seen Angel this sadistic, Michael. It's like she's a completely different person!" Leaning the ladder against the turnbuckle, Angel picks Holly up and aggressively Irish whips the WWF Hardcore Champion into the ladder that made Holly bounce off and fall face first to the canvas. The ladder itself collapses due to the sheer force of the impact. Angel grabs the Hardcore Champion's arm and heads for the nearest turnbuckle, climbing it and walking on the top rope then jumps off to do Old School. She raises her hand signaling for another chokeslam, Holly turns to her direction and Angel drives him into the ladder. She does the Rest in Peace sign and stalks Holly. She scoops the Hardcore Champion up and drops him on his head, folding the arms across his chest and flips her hair, rolling her eyes back and Tim White performs the 3 count and calls for the bell. Dark Side plays again.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here's your winner, the WWF Women's Champion, Angel!" Angel takes her championship from Tim White and goes to one knee, lifting the title high as purple light appears.

She walks up the ramp and for her locker room. Kane meets her halfway then catches her when Angel passes out all of a sudden. He lays his sister on the bench inside his locker room, he looks at her sleeping form wondering what happened moments ago. Angel's normally a restrained person during a match but the way she fought in that No Holds Barred Match was nothing like he had ever seen.

A cameraman backstage catches Vince McMahon talking with The Rock.

Next on the card was the Six Man Tag-Team Match pitting the Corporation against the Ministry of Darkness.

In the arena, the Corporation theme hit as Tony Chimel said, "The following Six Man Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one fall. Approaching the ring, at a combined weight of 830 pounds, Corporation members Test, the Big Boss Man and the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock!" The 3 men entered and Test removed his shirt when the Acolytes' music hit, "And their opponents. At a combined weight of 888 pounds, representing the Ministry of Darkness, the Acolytes and Mideon!" The opposing teams duke it out inside the ring.

Bradshaw tosses Test out to ringside and exits the ring to continue fighting. Test blocks Bradshaw's attempt of bashing the blonde's head off the steps and slams the Acolyte's head off them. Bradshaw returns the favor by bouncing Test's head off the ring post. He joins Faarooq on the ring apron and Shamrock does the same as Mideon and Big Boss Man stay in the squared circle.

Boss Man Irish whips Mideon into the turnbuckle and follows him in for a splash and smacks the back of the man's head that sends Mideon to his hands and knees allowing the corporate enforcer to lock in the Camel Clutch submission hold to the count of 4. Mideon head butts the man to escape from the corner but soon finds himself there again. Boss Man chokes him to 3 and releases the hold to prevent referee Tim White from disqualifying his team. Mideon fights Boss Man into the opposing turnbuckle and proceeds to choke him to the count of 3 as well. He seeks to follow it with another attack but Big Boss Man kicks his feet up to stop him. Walking out of the corner, the corporate enforcer body slams Mideon and drives his knee into the dark minion's shoulder. He next sets the opponent up for a piledriver or powerbomb but Mideon counters via back body drop. Big Boss Man reverses an Irish whip and chains it with a clothesline. He goes for the cover but the Acolytes break it up and the other 2 members of the Corporation step in to create an in-ring brawl.

Suddenly the lights go out as the Bells and Thunder theme plays. Undertaker and Paul Bearer appear on the entrance ramp and the Phenom returns the lights as the Corporation looks on from the ring. The Brood and Viscera pull Shane McMahon out on the entrance ramp. Ken Shamrock, Test and Big Boss Man exit to rescue him but the Ministry of Darkness blocks their way up the ramp.

Undertaker said to Shane, "Boy, I should carve your heart out right now but I don't think your father would take too kindly to that. But then again..." He picked the European Champion up by the throat, "I do have something for you."

Shane begged, "Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!"

Undertaker pulled an envelope out of his robe, "You listen, boy. You give this to your father and tell him it came from the Lord of Darkness." He shoves Shane away the moment the young man grabs hold of the envelope. The new WWF European Champion gets to it, not wanting to invoke the Phenom's wrath.

Kane watched the incident and whatever's inside it can't be good!

The main event comes at last. The camera shows the WWF Championship hanging above the ring.

The Rock's music hit as Tony Chimel declared, "The following contest is a Ladder Match and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Introducing first the challenger. From Miami, Florida, weighing in at 275 pounds, The Rock!" The Brahma Bull entered the ring and obtained a microphone.

He said, "Finally, the Great One has come back to Birmingham! Collectively, the largest collection of trailer trash The Rock has ever seen. There ain't but one of the biggest piece of Texas trailer park trash walking in the form of Stone Cold Steve Austin. Now The Rock plans on..." He raised an eyebrow at the 'Rocky Sucks' chants, "You can have your chants of Rocky Sucks all you want but the fact of the matter is that tonight, in front of thousands and thousands of The Rock's fans and the millions of The Rock's fans watching live, The Rock will proceed to climb that ladder, reach up and snatch his WWF title. So Mankind, The Rock has said it before he'll say it again. If your fat ass feels salty The Rock will be the tequila so what The Rocks wants you to do is pour some salt on your head, take a shot of The Rock but don't get drunk or else you'll wake up with The Rock's foot in your ass and his fist in your mouth. If you smell what The Rock is cooking!"

Michael Cole stated, "Despite not being able to get up from the Last Man Standing Match last night, The Rock appears confident going into this Ladder Match tonight."

Mankind's music hit and Tony Chimel resumed, "And his opponent. Weighing in at 287 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Mankind!" The Rock paces out at ringside as the champion enters and raised his fist into the air. He makes a funny face at the challenger and Rock was about to enter when the sound of shattered glass plays. He whips around to see Stone Cold Steve Austin strutting over to the shattered remains of the English announce table.

He puts a spare headset on and takes a seat next to Michael Cole.

Cole said, "First of all, Stone Cold congratulations on going to Wrestlemania."

Austin replied, "Damn right I'm going to Wrestlemania! I told everyone that I would go to Wrestlemania and that's exactly what happened last night. Vince got his ass in the ring and got his ass kicked!"

Michael Cole asked, "Are you going to sit back and watch who will be your opponent on the grandest stage of them all?"

The Texas Rattlesnake answered, "You damn right I am. Let met tell you something. If you want to stop Stone Cold then you better get your ass busy in trying to get that damn belt because it's going to become mine at Wrestlemania." Referee Earl Hebner signals for the match to begin the moment Mankind hits Rock off the apron before stepping out.

Mankind nails the young man from Miami, Florida with right hands and Rock counters with a kick to the gut before Mankind drives him into the steel steps. The Rock Irish whips the current WWF Champion into the steps so hard that Mankind flips over them.

Stone Cold informed, "This match ain't gonna be pretty but I don't give a damn because it doesn't matter who I face at Wrestlemania, I'll give both of these guys credit in the world. If it's Mankind, he's one tough son of a bitch. If it's The Rock, I'll put my roody poo foot up his roody poo ass." The Rock looked at him, "You heard me." The Rock throws a steel chair into the ring before heading over to attack Mankind's left knee that he dislocated last night and rolls him into the ring. Placing the chair beneath the champion, Rock slams the knee on the steel twice. The Brahman Bull steps out to bring the ladder in to use as a weapon and heads for Mankind who counters with the steel chair. The WWF Champion slams the chair against the ladder and in turn against The Rock's ribs. The challenger removes the ladder and gets up moaning in pain and runs into a body slam. Deciding to add insult to injury Mankind delivers the Corporate Elbow to the chest. He sets the ladder up and starts climbing to retrieve the WWF Championship. Rock slams the chair against Mankind's bad knee making him fall off. Mankind uses the ropes to get up but Rock continues to target his knee with a block chop. He wedges the hurt limb in the ladder then grabs the steel chair to further damage the left knee.

The Texas Rattlesnake commented, "When you thought Mankind was innovative in violence, The Rock's coming out with pretty good stuff of his own."

Jerry Lawler agreed, "You're not lying." Rock sets the ladder again but Mankind intercepts him halfway up and tosses him off, making his throat bounce off the top rope. Mankind jabs Rock in the ribs with the steel chair then strikes him in the back loudly. He proceeds to walk the ladder and Rock swings the chair to left knee again and Mankind falls to canvas, his arm gets tied up in the ropes. He's eventually able to get out and mule kicks Rock in the privates. Both men exit the ring and take their fight into the crowd. When Rock was lying on a steel guardrail, he gets hit by a running elbow drop but avoids the second one. Rock clotheslines Mankind over the security barricade and steps over. The 275 pounder suplexes the champion on the steel ramp. Mankind struggles to his feet and winds up getting choked by The Rock using a cable cord. The WWF Champion reverses an Irish whip and Rock flips over the steel steps and gets his back hit by the top half. Mankind sets Rock up for a piledriver but the challenger hits the Rock Bottom, driving Mankind through the Spanish announce table. Rock rolls into the ring and climbs the ladder only to have Mankind do a low blow to make him fall off and chain it with a DDT. He next pull out Mr. Socko but Rock quickly nails a DDT of his own. On spaghetti legs Rock ascends the ladder and Mankind quickly joins him, driving the Mandible Claw down his throat.

Suddenly Paul Wight makes his way to the ring and chokeslams Mankind off the 10-foot ladder. Rock takes advantage of the help and retrieves the WWF Championship before losing his balance and plummets.

Tony Chimel said, "Here is your winner and the new World Wrestling Federation Champion, The Rock!" Austin congratulates the new champion the way he does best: Delivering the Stunner.

In his locker room, Kane hears Angel release a moan as she starts to come to.

She sat up, "My head hurts. What happened?"

Kane answered, "You missed a brutal Ladder Match. Rock won it and is the new WWF Champion. Not to worry, though because he won't be holding it for long because at Wrestlemania 15, it will belong to Austin." Now that the show's over, Angel showers and changes into street clothes. Kane does the same thing and the two head for the hotel.

Once inside their hotel room, Angel sits on the bed.

Kane asked, "What was the last thing you remember before passing out?"

Angel held her head, "I remember heading for my No Holds Barred Match against Bob Holly and the bell rung..." Her eyes went wide in realization, "Oh God! My dark side took over! I had no control over my actions during that match. I don't want to become satanic like Undertaker! I can't!" She buries her face in Kane's chest sobbing uncontrollably as Kane wraps his arms around her, stroking her black hair.

Kane soothed, "There, there, Angel. You won't become like our brother. You have a kind heart, there's no way it can become tainted." He lays his head on Angel's in his effort to comfort her.

A cold, maniacal laugh fills the air as the temperature dropped without warning. In mere moments, Inner Angel stands before him making Kane to shield Angel from this monster.

Kane asked coldly, "What do you want?"

_**Inner Angel feigned hurt, "Come now, Kane no need to be so cold."**_

Kane repeated, "Answer my question. Who the hell are you?"

_**Inner Angel grinned maliciously, "I'm Angel's darker side that resides within her."**_

Kane growled, "So it was you who decimated Bob Holly!"

_**The dark entity laughed, "You catch on quick for a human French fry." She felt Kane release killer intent, "Now, now, there's no need for that. Do you really think Angel can resist the temptation of the dark side? There is darkness in all of us, she is no exception. She just hides it better than others."**_ A blinding light forms, making Inner Angel scream in agony. When the light fades, Serene Calaway appears.

Kane gasped, "Mother!"

_Serene snapped, "Back away from my children, you fiend!"_

_**Inner Angel cocked her head, "Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"**_

_Serene narrowed her eyes, "I'd be careful if I were you. Just because I'm their mother doesn't mean I cannot protect from the darkness."_ She shoots a beam of holy light at Inner Angel, burning her flesh with its pureness.

_**The dark entity laughed wickedly despite the pain, "You efforts are futile, Mrs. Calaway. Angel's descent into evil has begun! In fact, it's been happening since the Royal Rumble! It won't be long before her transformation is complete and destroys any who dare to oppose her. Ta-ta! Hahahahaha!"** _A powerful guest of wind blows through and once it died down, Inner Angel was gone.

_Serene looked at her son, "Kane, listen to me. No matter what happens, you must protect Angel from herself. If she gives in to her negative emotions then there's not telling what sort of person she will become."_

Kane nodded, "Yes, mother." Serene gives her son and daughter a warm hug before disappearing.

Kane stares at Angel's sleeping form, she looked so peaceful when she slept. He gazes out the window to see a crescent moon shining in a starry night sky.

A/N: Chapter 8 done.

Undertaker promises that the WWF will belong to him and ordered Shane McMahon to deliver an envelope to his father.

Angel showed no mercy in her match with Bob Holly then later realized what she did.

Kane helped Shane become the WWF European Champion in their Tag-Team Match against Triple H and X-Pac then chokeslams Shane in congratulating him.

Paul Wight helped Rock become the new WWF Champion in his Ladder Match with Mankind.

Kane had a confrontation with Inner Angel who claims that Angel has taken her first steps in her journey towards the dark side. Serene saved them and told Kane to keep Angel from giving in to the darkness.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 9.

Vader 23A


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Angel vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness II

Next week's episode of Raw is War takes place inside the UTC Arena in Chattanooga, Tennessee.

Fireworks scream inside the arena and the fans were itching to see what happens next along the Road To Wrestlemania.

Michael Cole greeted, "We welcome you to Raw is War! We are live inside the UTC Arena here in Chattanooga, Tennessee. I am Michael Cole alongside Jerry the "King" Lawler. History will be made tonight, a first-ever Inferno Match tonight where the ring will be surrounded in flames and the heat will be unbearable as the Undertaker meets Kane. Someone's going to be barbecued tonight!" The Corporation theme hits then Vince McMahon walks to the ring. After stepping inside he grabs a microphone.

He said, "Tonight is not a night for the weakened heart. No, not at all. For those of you who have a weak stomach better get out of this arena now. I hope you brought marshmallows because tonight we are going to have ourselves a good old-fashioned roast! No, not the committal kind of roast you are familiar with. We are going to be roasting human flesh! Undertaker, you dare threaten me in that matter? This is how I react to that. Tonight, in this very ring, the Undertaker and his flesh and blood Kane in the first-ever Inferno Match here on Raw. Somebody's gonna fry! As spectacular as this match is here on Raw, oh, you wanna talk about spectacular, you're thinking about Wrestlemania. You gotta be thinking of perhaps the best WWF Title Match in history. The most electrifying WWF Champion ever, The Rock one on one with the man who indeed earned his way to Wrestlemania, Stone Cold Steve Austin. However, let me introduce you to the single most destructive force in the World Wrestling Federation today, the man who will be the special guest referee at Wrestlemania, ladies and gentlemen give it up for the newest member of the Corporation. Give it up for Paul Wight!" The 7'2" tall giant makes his way to the ring.

The fans do a loud ovation from the sheer size of the man. Paul and Vince briefly hug before separating.

Vince continued, "First of all, Paul Wight welcome to the World Wrestling Federation."

Paul replied, "Thank you, sir. It's because of this man right here I was able to walk a hell spire up to Heaven's gate." He ignored the 'Giant Sucks' chants, "Mr. McMahon, it's very good to be doing business with you. Because of this I guarantee that the World Wrestling Federation as you know it will never be the same again! It's money in the bank and the Debit ends are already starting to pay off. In the span of just 2 days, Stone Cold Steve Austin took a ride through the Steel Cage and Mankind experienced first hand the big nasty. And I single-handedly put the WWF title around The Rock's waist. And it was for you, Mr. McMahon. As far as Wrestlemania goes, well Austin, it's going to be as simple as 1,2,3." The Rock's music suddenly hit and the new WWF Champion joins them.

He said, "You know Vince, The Rock's hearing may not be that great but he heard a couple of boos. I wanted to ask you. Did this big Jabroni say he single-handedly put the WWF title around The Rock's waist?"

Paul Wight confirmed, "You heard right, I said it. I'm just surprised you got it through that thick skull of yours."

Rock turned to the WWF Chairman, "Vince, who is this roody poo? Big man, do you think you can just walk your candy ass onto The Rock's show? Do you think you can just walk your candy ass down Know Your Role Boulevard? And actually think you have the audacity to speak to the Great One that way? The Rock says you should know your role and shut your damn mouth!" Vince tries to play peacekeeper and prevent his two men from tearing each other apart. The crowd, however, was erupting at the prospect of them fighting each other.

Paul countered, "Hey Rock, no, no, hey, Pebble you better close that big hole underneath your nose or I'm going to close it with my fists."

Vince said, "Uh, what we have here in the Corporation is we like to have fun and make jokes."

The WWF Champion replied, "Make jokes, The Rock's ass! Let The Rock tell you something, you overgrown, 500 pound bag of monkey crap. You are 3 seconds away from The Rock laying the smackdown on your candy ass!" Vince again tries to keep them from ripping one another to shreds but Paul Wight picks the middle-aged man up and moves him aside before he gets in The Rock's face to exchange words with him.

Mankind stepped out to the entrance ramp, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, can't we all just get along? It seems that we need a moderator or better yet a referee and I know just the guy for the job." He showed them Mr. Socko, "You see, what better way to show Commissioner Shawn Michaels the courage, the guts and the testicular fortitude to step inside the ring at Wrestlemania 15 as the second guest referee than to officiate my first match inside that ring tonight? And why not see Paul Wight vs. The Rock for the WWF Championship? Have a nice day!"

Vince warned, "You stay out of this. You've been hit in the head too many times. You stay out of my business."

Paul snatched the microphone from him and asked Rock, "How about it, champ? Why don't we stop talking about it and let's do it?"

Rock answered, "You want to go one on one with the Great One? Well, The Rock says all you'll be doing in checking your ass into the Smackdown Hotel! You want The Rock tonight? You got him tonight. If you smell what The Rock is cooking!" A victorious smile forms on Mankind's face from that.

The first match of the night is a Tag-Team Match pitting Edge and Gangrel of the Brood against Public Enemy.

The Brood's eerie music sounds as red light flashes and a ring of fire appears on the entrance ramp where they rise up from. The trio make their way to the ring and Gangrel spews red liquid as part of the pre-match ritual. Edge removes his long leather coat and Gangrel takes his sunglasses off.

Then their opponent's music hit as Tony Chimel said, "The following Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 487 pounds, Flyboy Rocko and Johnny Grunge, Public Enemy!" Edge and Gangrel attack the moment they step through the ropes. The referee sounds for the bell to get the match started.

Gangrel brings Rocko over to the corner and hammers away before he and Edge Irish whip them into each other, knocking down one while Edge drop kicks Grunge out of the ring where Christian deals with him. Edge and Gangrel double-team Rocko until Grunge grabs their feet out from under them and Rocko takes them down with a double bulldog from behind. They catapult Edge into the air via back body drop and a hip toss/back breaker combo on Gangrel. After dragging him over, Rocko climbs the turnbuckle for their Tag-Team finisher, a somersault senton off the top rope. Christian comes to his fellow men's aid and the referee signals for the bell, making Public Enemy the winner by DQ.

The Brood uses their strength in numbers to overwhelm Rocko and Grunge. Edge and Christian send them into the ropes and Gangrel prepares to join in on the fight but Public Enemy slides out of the ring to grab steel chairs and are about to re-enter when the lights go out momentarily. When they return, Rocko and Grunge are the victims of a blood bath by the Brood.

The Titantron shows Undertaker ordering his Ministry of Darkness to "discipline" them during the break. By discipline, he meant physically assault them.

Val Venis joins Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler for commentary during the match between Billy Gunn and Ken Shamrock to find who'll be the number 1 contender for his Intercontinental Championship.

The New Age Outlaws theme played and Billy Gunn said, "Oh, you didn't know? Your ass better call somebody!" He entered the ring, "Why don't we make some noise in here? Now if you're not down with the New Age Outlaws, I got 2 words for ya!" He raises the microphone for the fans to say "Suck it"! Next, Ken Shamrock walks down the ramp putting his gloves on.

Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring, from Sacramento, California, weighing in at 245 pounds, the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock!" The intense young man unleashes his battle cry and about to enter the ring when he spots Val Venis taunting him.

He bolts toward him when Billy Gunn intercepts him with a clothesline. He drops Ken on the security barricade then rolls him in, referee Tim White calls for the bell. After hitting the neck breaker, Billy Gunn goes for the first cover of the match and Shamrock kicks out at 2. Picking Shamrock up by his hair, Billy Gunn bounces the man's head off the turnbuckle pad and punches away on Ken. He next Irish whips Shamrock into the opposing turnbuckle and misses a splash. Ken almost takes Billy's head off with a roundhouse kick and goes for a cover only to have Gunn kick out at 2. He kicks the New Age Outlaw in the temple followed by planting Gunn with a DDT. He goes for another cover and receives a 2 count again. Shamrock gets halfway out of the ring intent on getting his hands on the Intercontinental Champion but Billy Gunn pulls him back in and places a leg on the back of Shamrock's head and plants him. Both men return to their feet and Shamrock unloads on Billy Gunn in the corner and Gunn reverses an Irish whip into the opposing turnbuckle that he explodes out of with a clothesline. Grabbing a handful of blonde hair, Shamrock's fist connects with the New Age Outlaw's face and head butts him that makes Billy use the ropes for support. He sends the man into the ropes and nails the spinning heel kick. Running into the ropes, Shamrock performs the hurricanrana and Gunn rolls out of the ring.

Val Venis takes off his headset and walks over to Billy Gunn's location and rolls him into the ring. Ken noticed it and exits to attack the Intercontinental Champion, ramming him into the steel steps. Billy Gunn recovers and bounces Shamrock off the ring post before turning his attention to Val Venis. A brawl breaks out and more officials come down the ramp to help referee Tim White break up the fight.

Inside the Corporation locker room, Vince and WWF Champion The Rock discuss the Championship Match that's going to happen later on.

Rock asked him, "Did you see how that big goof just talked to The Rock that way?"

Vince said, "But Mankind..."

The WWF Champion cut him off, "The Rock doesn't care about Mankind! Like Paul Wight is gonna have his way with The Rock, The Rock is the WWF Champ!" He stands up and paces back and forth.

Vince stood up as well, "All I'm asking is for you to calm down, okay? This can't happen."

The Brahman Bull told him, "The Rock is the jewel of the Corporation. The jewel of the WWF!"

Vince nodded, "The whole point is keeping this together. I got it, okay? I got it!"

The Rock said, "Tell you what. Can you feel the electricity? If you do then the champ has to do what a champ has to do. The damn match will take place tonight. The Rock's the best WWF Champion there ever was!" He exits the locker room.

Angel finishes putting her gloves on and switches to her entrance attire. Throughout the entire day, her dark side had plagued her non-stop, constantly taunting her to make Angel give in to the darkness inside her. The 19-year old resisted the temptation but it was becoming progressively harder and harder to resist. She decided to sever the link she had to the darker recesses of her mind. It worked in silencing Inner Angel. For now, at least.

Inside the UTC Arena, Dark Side plays commanding the lights to go out. Moments later, flames explode on the entrance ramp and purple light and fog appear. Angel emerges from the fog.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Death Valley, weighing in at 220 pounds, she is the WWF Women's Champion, Angel!" The black-haired Women's Champion slowly and methodically walks down the ramp and nears the steel steps. Angel parts the sides of her trench coat to walk up and raises her arms to return the lights. She steps through the second rope and sheds her trench coat placing it outside of the ring then lowers her head. Placing both hands on the hat, Angel removes it rolling her eyes back as thunder crashed overhead.

Michael Cole asked, "King, do you think Vince's hoping that Austin and Angel will tear each other apart so The Rock will get an easy win at Wrestlemania?"

Jerry Lawler replied, "How can you say that, Cole? The Corporation is imploding from the inside and all you can say is that?!" The fans go nuts when the sound of shattered glass hits.

Tony Chimel resumed, "And her opponent. From Victoria, Texas, weighing in at 252 pounds, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" The Texas Rattlesnake walks to the ring and Angel watches him step on the turnbuckle to raise his arms in the air. He removes his vest and Angel hands her Women's Championship to the stagehand at ringside.

Referee Earl Hebner calls for the bell and the match gets underway.

Angel enters a boxer stance while watching Steve Austin. Stone Cold avoids a right hand and starts throwing punches of his own until Angel found herself in the corner, the punches coming non-stop. She covers up to protect herself and suddenly reverses their positions, striking the Rattlesnake in the gut and choking him to the count of 4. Angel whips her head around to glare at Earl Hebner, Steve Austin switches their positions and proceeds to mud hole stomp Angel down to the bottom turnbuckle. Pulling her up he Irish whips her into the ropes and jumps on her, delivering the Lou Thesz Press followed by a running elbow drop. Austin sizes Angel up for the Stunner and when she turns to him, he kicks the Deadgirl in the mid-section but Angel pushes Austin into the ropes before he can complete the finisher. The Texas Rattlesnake bounces off the red ropes and runs into a big boot. She removes strands of hair from her face and runs into the ropes and strikes Austin's face with her boot.

'That's it! Tomorrow, I'm going to get a haircut!' Angel thought.

The two Superstars enter a slug fest until Stone Cold Steve Austin intensifies the barrage of punches that almost made Angel fall on her back but she waves her arms to restore balance. She gets knocked down via clothesline and Austin drags her over to the ring post. Grabbing one of her legs, he slams it against the steel twice and would have done it a third time if Angel didn't pull her leg in and in turn ram Austin's skull into the ring post. Angel has difficulty getting up on that affected limb and almost fell but catches herself with the ring ropes. She shakes it to restore circulation to her leg. Angel spots Stone Cold running at her and stops him with her boot she quickly grabs his arm, wrenching and heading over to the turnbuckle behind her and walks the top rope then jumps off to do Old School. She wraps her hand around Austin's neck and chokeslams him. She next does the Rest in Peace sign. Angel picks the Texas Rattlesnake up for the Tombstone but Austin escapes and attempts to counter with the Stunner when Angel shoves him into the ropes and kicks up her boot to strike him in the face but Austin catches it and nails the Stunner. Hooking the leg, Austin earns the 3 count. His music plays again.

Tony Chimel said, "Here is your winner, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Following an in-ring interview with Sable, Vince tries to persuade Paul Wight from challenging The Rock for the WWF Championship inside the Corporation locker room.

He stated, "You're in the WWF now, you will get your shot in time. But not tonight."

Paul replied, "But you said I made an impact."

Vince nodded, "Yes, you made a big impact. You will get your shot at the championship in time. But I am asking you to pull back, The Rock is taking this personally and you are too. This can't happen with the Corporation, we can't fall apart. We gotta stick together!"

Paul reasoned, "But the belt will still be in the Corporation so it's not that big of a problem. I'll be the champ, The Rock will learn his place here."

The WWF Chairman said, "But you're the glue that keeps this thing together..."

Wight told him, "Then I got to be the figurehead, I got to be the man." He stands up.

Vince said, "Yes, you are the man."

Paul cried, "I have the belt, I lead the way." Next up was a 2-on-1 Handicap Match with D-Lo Brown facing Jeff Jarrett and Owen Hart. The man makes his way to the ring as the Titantron shows Debra taking Ivory out with Jarrett's guitar.

Brown obtained a microphone and demanded, "Cut the damn music! Now Jeff and Owen, you need to recognize who the hell you fucked up now! First, you take out my boy Mark Henry and then, Debra you did the unthinkable. You took out Ivory with a damn guitar. Which leaves me standing here alone in the ring. So now I am begging for the two of you to come out and face me like a man." He gets his wish when the WWF Tag-Team Champions approach the ring with Debra in tow. They remove their titles and Jeff distracts D-Lo to allow Owen to attack him from behind.

Owen and D-Lo exchange blows and Brown reverses an Irish whip, catching Hart in a powerslam. He goes for a cover but upon spotting Jarrett coming in, he takes the blonde-haired man down. Owen assaults D-Lo in the corner and Brown reverses an Irish whip into the opposing turnbuckle and follows him, Owen stops him with the elbow. He tags Jeff in. The slightly younger man sends Brown into the ropes D-Lo ducks the right hand and catches Jarrett in a sit out powerbomb pin combo and Owen stops the count at 2. D-Lo gets up and moves the referee away so he can deal with Owen but Jarrett saves his partner and tags Owen. Brown Irish whips Jarrett into the ropes for a clothesline only to have him slide underneath and Owen to nail the running bulldog.

The numbers game proves to be too much for one man to handle and score the victory by pin fall after Debra distracted the referee allowing Jacqueline from PMS to hit the missile drop kick and Owen Hart landing a spinning heel kick on the back of Brown's head. Following the match, Owen and Jeff do a double-team inverted Russian leg sweep on him.

Somewhere backstage Mankind does a little rehearsing for the WWF Championship he will be officiating next. He spray paints black stripes on the white shirt then heads out.

Out in the arena, Mankind's music hit as Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship! Introducing first, the special guest referee, Mankind!" He puts Mr. Socko on and rolls into the ring.

A smiling Vince McMahon comes to the ring and gestures for the microphone.

He stepped on the apron and said to Mankind, "I regret to tell you...buffoons that the WWF Championship Match scheduled for tonight is not going to happen. Therefore, you're going to have to take Mr. Socko and put him where the Sun doesn't shine. Nice try, Mick, nice try." He suddenly hears The Rock's music playing and the current WWF Champion walking to the ring. He enters and grabs the microphone out of Vince's hands.

After adjusting his sunglasses, he said, "Vince, The Rock wants you to go over to that announcer's booth with those 2 Jabronis because you sure don't want to get involved between this." Vince walked down the steps, "Now Paul Wight, The Rock says you bring your roody poo, candy ass down that damn walkway so The Rock can put his fist in your mouth and his foot in your ass!" He tosses the microphone away.

Paul Wight makes his way down the ramp wearing black tights and boots covered by a sleeveless shirt.

Mankind lifts the WWF Championship to let the fans know it's up for grabs and hands it to the timekeeper then calls for the bell.

The Rock does a little trash talking before shoving Paul, Wight shoves him back with a lot more force that makes Rock falls on the ropes then attacks Mankind, the WWF Champion joins him. Vince laughs at what he's seeing. It was all a ruse!

He joins Rock and Paul in stomping on Mankind when Dark Side plays, the lights go out and moments later flames erupt on the entrance ramp followed by the lighting changing to red and the music to Burned.

The fans go wild at the sight of Angel and Kane walking methodically down to the ring. They both step through the ropes and engage both Corporate cronies.

Angel lays the smackdown on the WWF Champion, holding him to drive her knees into Rock's chest and throws him over the top rope out to ringside. She bounces his face off the announce table and grabs the ring bell, banging it with the hammer a few times before hitting The Rock's skull with it so hard that it busts the champion open.

Inside the ring, Kane and Paul Wight exchange blows and Kane Irish whips him into the ropes, Angel slides into the ring and both siblings grab the giant's neck. Nodding at each other, they double chokeslam Paul Wight. Vince escapes the onslaught and looks on as Kane aligns Rock's head with the canvas and Angel jumps off the top turnbuckle in a Spike Tombstone. They turn to glare at Vince and Angel rolls her eyes back while doing the Rest in Peace, Kane makes fire erupt from the ring posts. Burned plays.

Angel grabbed a mic and said in a dark voice, "McMahon, there's something I want to tell you. You think it was you who let Kane out of the asylum? That is false. I was the one who signed the release papers at the asylum my brother was held at. Yes, I manipulated the receptionist into thinking that I was there to release Kane on your behalf because you are too much of a chicken to face Kane without help. Stupid Vince, there's no such thing as a foolproof plan. After being in the WWF for a year and a half, I know that when something doesn't go the way you want it to you do whatever it takes to rectify it. For example, you are going to do whatever it takes to make sure that the WWF Championship stays with the Corporation at Wrestlemania 15. McMahon, the World Wrestling Federation Championship will change hands at Wrestlemania 15." Steve Blackman wins his match against Droz and Droz attacked him with numchucks after the match.

Next up was another Singles Match pitting Goldust against Val Venis.

The Bizarre One's music played and Tony Chimel said, "The follow non-title contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first the challenger. From Hollywood, California, weighing in at 260 pounds, Goldust!" The man enters the ring and removed his robe and wig then Val Venis' music hit, "And his opponent. From Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing in at 244 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Val Venis!" He enters the ring and removes the towel on the waist and gives his Intercontinental Championship to the stagehand outside the ring. The referee calls for the bell.

The two competitors circle each other and Goldust places Val Venis in a side headlock that he breaks by sending Goldust into the ropes. The Bizarre One knocks Val down with a shoulder tackle and counters a hip toss with a clothesline. He pins the WWF IC Champion in the corner and climbs the turnbuckle to unload on Venis to the count of 10 then stomps him down to the bottom turnbuckle and chokes him with his boot. He wastes time showing off and allows Val Venis to clothesline him. He Irish whips Goldust into the ropes and connects an elbow to the temple and running elbow drop. He goes for a cover and Goldust kicks out at 2. Goldust runs into the ropes, ducking to avoid a clothesline and targets the left knee of the Intercontinental Champion and hits a knee drop and continues to inflict damage while Val's on his back. Dragging him over, Goldust slams the left leg against the ring apron before sliding back in. Val attempts to regain control of the match but Goldust rakes him in the eyes then throws him into the ropes, Venis ducks a right and assaults the Bizarre One. He grabs hold of Goldust's arm and yanks him in to drive his shoulder into his then nails the side Russian leg sweep. He kneels down and strikes Goldust in the face until the referee warns him. Goldust returns to his feet and runs at him, the resident of Hollywood, California tries to go for an inverted atomic drop but Val Venis counters and plants him with a spinebuster. Sent into the ropes, Goldust runs to the other end, slides on his back when Venis leaps and hits him in the groin and follows it up with a clothesline. Getting up, he spots Bluedust walking down the ramp.

This allows Venis to attack Goldust from behind and sends the 260 pounder into the steel steps. After the Intercontinental Champion rolls Goldust into the ring, Bluedust attacks Val Venis, driving his face into the thin pad covering the concrete floor. He rolls Venis in and tells Goldust to pin him, which he does and picks up the victory.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here's your winner, Goldust!" Getting up on his knees, Goldust looks at Bluedust with a look of surprise on his face.

Hardcore Holly was able to keep his WWF Hardcore Championship against Bart Gunn.

Angel didn't bother watching X-Pac get beaten by Chyna in a Number 1 Contender Match for the WWF European Champion.

The time came at last for the Inferno Match.

The Undertaker stands in a dark corridor highlighted by an ominous blue light.

He said, "The battle has been set. My agents of darkness are poised to unleash my reign of terror on the World Wrestling Federation. McMahon, you think you have problems with Austin or Angel? Oh but your problems have only just begun! And the audacity you have of thinking you can end me with an Inferno Match. Don't you know there are some flames that cannot be extinguished and the Lord of Darkness is one of them. Soon McMahon, you will realize I am your worst nightmare. By the way tonight I am going to show you just how serious I am with my threat. If you like you may call it a surprise. McMahon, the World Wrestling Federation will be mine!" He turns to the camera rolling his eyes back.

The lights in the UTC Arena go out and Burned plays. Flames explode on the entrance ramp and red light descends, Kane steps out.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is an Inferno Match. Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 326 pounds, Kane!" The crimson red demon steps over the top rope and walks to the center. He slowly raises his arms then throws them down, conjuring fire from the ring posts. The Bells and Thunder theme played next, "And his opponent. From Death Valley, weighing in at 328 pounds, the Undertaker!" The Lord of Darkness slowly approaches the ring and advances up the steel steps. He brings his tattooed arms up to returns the lights, rolling his eyes back.

Vince sits at the announce table to personally watch Undertaker being set on fire.

The bell sounds and fire surrounds the ring.

Undertaker ducks a right hand and hammers away on Kane kicking him into the corner, he Irish whips Kane into the upper right turnbuckle and follows it in with a splash. He next twists his younger brother's arm and climbs the top rope for Old School, sending Kane to his hands and knees. He stomps on the crimson red demon and drags him by the hair over to the flames Kane uses the top rope to prevent his masked face from catching fire and elbows Undertaker in the ribs to let go and returns to his feet. Undertaker Irish whips Kane into the opposing turnbuckle and runs at him for a splash but Kane stops him with the elbow following it up with a big boot and uppercut. He reverses an Irish whip and plants Undertaker via powerslam and blatant chokes him. Kane bounces his brother's head off the turnbuckle pad and slams his knee into Undertaker's mid-section. After punching Kane he hooks the arm for a suplex but Kane stops it and counters with his own.

Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler and Vince see Paul Bearer walking over to the announce table holding a round black present box.

He said, "Special delivery for Vince McMahon! Open it!" He departs immediately afterward.

Back in the ring, Kane assaults Undertaker with uppercuts and delivers one more in the corner before Irish whipping him into the opposing turnbuckle with authority. He tries to burn his brother's face and relents when he realizes he needs to do more damage. Undertaker restores his vertical base and knocks Kane down to one knee with a hard right hand and hammers at the mask protecting Kane's face.

Annoyed by Lawler's begging of wanting to see what's inside the present, Vince opens the box and finds a teddy bear inside. He removes the headset and stands up with the teddy bear in hand, locking eyes with the Phenom. He walks around the ring until he's at the ramp asking Paul Bearer what he's doing.

Kane blocks his older brother's attempt on removing his mask and knocks Undertaker down with a clothesline then throws him out to ringside. Undertaker sidesteps Kane when he spots the 7 footer jumping off the top rope and having him crash into the announce table. The Phenom slams Kane's masked face on the security barricade and Kane reverses an Irish whip, sending his brother into the steel steps. He kicks up that huge boot to hit Undertaker but the Phenom catches it and sets it on fire, winning the match. Technicians use fire extinguishers to put out the flames on Kane's boot.

Undertaker walks to where Vince is and grabs the teddy bear. Eying the flames, he ignites the teddy bear then throws it over Vince's head to the ramp in turn bringing the WWF Chairman to his knees. He crawls over to the ramp and watches the teddy bear burn. The Undertaker leaves the ramp not caring about Vince crying.

Kane's able to make his way to the medical room where the doctor applied some disinfectant on the small burns of Kane's foot. The boots and glove he wore for the Inferno Match had fireproofing material that protected those areas from the fire. So the material did its job well, leaving only small burns on the big man's foot Kane hissed the moment alcohol touched it. The doctor next wrapped the wound in gauze before telling Kane he can go. He meets up with Angel halfway down the hall.

She was already in street clothes and they leave the UTC Arena. Entering the hotel room, Angel watches Kane remove his boot.

He saw Angel looking at it, "This is nothing, sister. Having almost my entire body scorched as a kid was much worse than this." He suddenly hears his stomach growl.

Angel laughed, "Looks like I'm not the only one hungry around here." Kane places a hand over his masked face causing Angel to giggle.

Kane asked her, "Hey, wanna get some Pizza or something?"

Angel replied, "Yeah, I could go for a bite." She allows her brother to shower and change into street clothes while Angel ordered some pizza. It only took a couple of minutes for the delivery guy to knock on their door.

'Wow, that was fast.' Angel thought with surprise as she sat up to answer.

She opened the door and delivery guys said, "One Pepperoni/Sausage and one Pepperoni and Jalapeno pizza with 2 Pepsi sodas. That will be $13.25." Angel gives him a $20 and told him to keep the change.

Kane steps out of the bathroom dressed in street clothes when she closed the bedroom door. Angel sets the pizza boxes and Pepsi down on the table. She puts the paper plates down along with paper towels and opens one of the boxes. The smell of fresh, hot pizza greeted her.

Kane's soon on his third slice when he saw Angel devouring nearly the entire box of the Pepperoni/Sausage pizza and downed it with her Pepsi. She burped loudly and covered her mouth.

She blushed in embarrassment, "Excuse me."

Kane said, "I can't believe you nearly ate all the Pepperoni/Sausage pizza by yourself!"

Angel rubbed the back of her head, "Guess I forgot to mention. My height and powers have caused me to have a higher metabolism than a normal person my age would. Looks like I'll be doing a hard workout tomorrow to burn these calories." She chuckles after that.

'I'll say.' Kane thought.

Angel threw the rest of the pizza and soda in the trash down in the lobby before heading back up. They watch TV for a while before turning in for the night.

A/N: Chapter 9 done.

It seems Angel's dark side is hellbent on making her give in to the darkness and Angel is finding it harder to resist. It's like an itch that won't go away no matter what you try.

Kane and her save Mankind from being stomped at by The Rock, Paul Wight and Vince McMahon. After that, Angel revealed that she was the one who released from the asylum not Vince.

Kane lost the Inferno Match.

On a side note, Wrestlemania 29 was okay. The first half of the pay-per-view was disappointing, never really got to the chance to develop into potentially good matches. My favorite matches were Triple H vs. Brock Lesnar and Undertaker vs. CM Punk where the Phenom extended his Undefeated Streak to 21-0. The question now is who will be the next one to challenge him next year?

I'm really excited about next week's Raw. The Brothers of Destruction and Daniel Bryan take on the Shield! Whether this will be a one-time thing on the Undertaker's part or not it's still awesome.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 10.

Vader 23A


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Unexpected Help

Disclaimer: I don't the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC

Sister of Darkness II

Next week's episode of Raw is War takes place in the Gund Arena in Cleveland, Ohio.

Angel sits in her locker room rewinding the events of earlier today in her head.

Flashback earlier today

_After checking into the hotel she will be staying in, Angel decides to work out._

_She dresses into a sports bra and workout shorts, puts her hair in a pony tail and grabs a bottle of water._

_Upon entering the gym, Angel stretches and heads over to the bench press. She places two 45 pound weights on both sides of the 45 pound bar, bringing the total weight up to 225 pounds. She puts the clamps on to keep the weights in place then rubs some chalk on her hands before lying down on the bench. Places her hands on the bar, Angel lifts it off the rest and starts her workout. The teen feels that someone's watching her and after completing her 30th rep, she places the bar on the rest again and sits up. Her eyes scan the gym until they find Bradshaw leaning against the wall, arms crossed and amused look on his face._

_Angel asked, "I never imagined one half of the Acolytes would be watching me work out."_

_Bradshaw replied, "You are an interesting person, that's for sure. I must say that was shocking when you revealed to Vince that it was you who got Kane out of the asylum, not the other way around."_

_Angel replied, "Vince is an egocentric asshole. However, I can tell he's getting desperate because of my oldest brother, the Undertaker. No doubt he's going to try in recruiting me into the Corporation."_

_Bradshaw said, "That's why I am here. We all know that Vince will take no for an answer and so, Faarooq and I will have your back in case Vince tries something which I know he'll do."_

_Angel cocked her head with a smile, "Oh, you offering me a pair of bodyguards? How interesting. I'll take it into consideration."_ _She finishes her workout and heads back to her hotel room to shower and change into street clothes._

_ Once finished with that, she has breakfast with Kane and quite surprisingly, Stephanie McMahon._

_The 19-year old stated in surprise, "I never thought we'd meet again, Stephanie."_

_Stephanie replied, "I own an equal share of the company like mom, dad and Shane do. The reason why you never see me on TV is because I deal with backstage stuff."_

_After taking a bite of her eggs, Angel said, "I also noticed you are starting to take a liking to Kane."_

_Stephanie blushed, "It's nothing like that! Not yet, anyway." The blush on her face reddened more._

_A teasing smile formed on Angel's face, "Oh, so you do like Kane."_

_Stephanie said fearfully, "Don't tell anybody especially stagehands in the back! I would never hear the end of it!"_

_Angel promised, "Your secret is safe with me, I'm not like some of the other members of the roster." The McMahon sighs in relief then looks at Angel's hair._

_She asked, "Did your hair grow longer?"_

_Angel nodded, "It did. That's why I plan on getting it cut after breakfast." The trio eat their meals in silence._

_After brushing her teeth, Angel walks into a salon in the city. It didn't take long for the barber to cut her hair and once it was over, Angel's black hair reached in-between her shoulder blades and noticed that it was shinier. The barber explained that he used a special kind of shampoo that made it look shiny and feel like silk. As if it wasn't enough._

End of flashback

Turning on the TV, Angel watches fireworks scream and erupt on the entrance ramp. The fans roar as excitement builds and Wrestlemania 15 nears.

Michael Cole greeted, "Welcome to Raw is War as The Road to Wrestlemania 15 continues! We are live inside the Gund Arena in Cleveland, Ohio and 3 weeks away from the grandest stage of them all! And as Mr. McMahon tries to concoct a master plan to rid the WWF of Stone Cold Steve Austin, King he must face the challenge to his very soul from the Undertaker."

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "I can't believe it but I got faith that Mr. McMahon is smart enough to somehow take care of the Ministry of Darkness, Cole." The Corporation theme plays and the group enters the ring. Angel knows that Vince has to be livid that Kane lost Inferno Match last week.

Vince obtained a microphone and said, "Last week here on Raw, in this very ring, television history was made. So rare that a certain piece of footage had been put in the Museum of TV and Radio in New York City. And what I'm making reference to is that one moment in the life of Vincent Kennedy McMahon when I showed weakness. And I admit to you, Undertaker that one time my feelings were crushed. I admit it. I admit that I was a basket case of nerves. I was reduced to a quivering mess. And why? Was it because of a teddy bear? Was it because of a burning teddy bear or what it represented to me? You see, none of you in this place know except for perhaps a few that aren't here in the arena but on the premises, none of you know of the capacity I have for love."

Michael Cole furrowed his brows in confusion, "What?"

Vince went on, "None of you know of the capacity I have to feel, to care! None of you even know of the capacity I have to cherish! And I wouldn't expect you to know because morons don't feel very much. Let's face it, a man of my distinction shouldn't be publicly humiliated like I was last week. And it will never happen again. Never! You see, Undertaker you had a surprise for me last week I got one for you this week. Kane, you swore to me in that Inferno Match last week on Raw that Undertaker would burn in hell. You lied. I normally would fire you but seeing as how Angel won't allow that, I offer you and her a chance to be part of the Corporation again."

Jerry the "King" Lawler smiled, "That makes sense! Angel and Kane are like the wild card in this whole thing, Michael! If they joined the Corporation, the Ministry of Darkness doesn't stand a chance!"

Michael rolled his eyes, "Oh, please King. Do you really think Angel would align herself with the Corporation after Mr. McMahon put her WWF contract on the line at the Royal Rumble?" Dark Side plays as the lights go out and the Titantron shows her entrance video.

Angel said, "McMahon, you really are a fool. Do you really believe that I'd join forces with you after the shit you tried to pull on Kane and I? If you want our loyalty one of your cronies will have to defeat me. You also want Kane part of your Corporation again? Give him Stone Cold Steve Austin." That certainly got Vince intrigued.

He asked, "You saying that Kane can kick Austin's butt tonight?"

Angel replied, "Yes. If either one of us is defeated tonight, we'll join you. If we win, we're staying on the sideline watching the Ministry of Darkness and your Corporation rip each other to shreds." The lights return to normal and Dark Side stops playing then Mankind's theme hit. He stands on the entrance ramp with a microphone in hand.

He said, "Hey Vince, I am glad you are in a forgiving mood. And since you are, how about giving me another chance to prove myself? You see, last week I came out here and got jumped. So I'd like another chance to show Commissioner Michaels what an asset I can be at the Wrestlemania main event as the second referee when Stone Cold faces The Rock for the WWF Championship. And I'd like to show you that by refereeing tonight's match between Kane and Stone Cold Steve Austin."

Vince thought about it before answering, "I tell you what. I'll do something for you if you do something for me. You get your opportunity. However, no one holds the number of victories over the Undertaker like you do, Mankind. In this very arena, you faced him in the Boiler Room Brawl!"

Jerry Lawler nodded, "Oh, remember that? Classic!"

The Chairman informed, "So I tell you what. You get your wish but only if you defeat the Undertaker in this ring tonight!"

Mankind agreed, "Well Vince, if that's what it's gonna take then I guess that is what I'll have to do. Have a nice day!" The lights go out a second time and the Bells and Thunder theme plays.

Michael Cole exclaimed, "Oh, my god!"

Vince ordered, "Where is he? Watch your back!"

The Undertaker said, "McMahon, I've told you what I plan to do. And I've told what it is that I am going to take. Ha ha ha ha!" The lights return but the Undertaker's music remained.

Angel sits in her locker room talking with Kane.

Kane asked, "Are you sure this is wise?"

Angel replied, "I know what I'm doing, Kane. Besides, knowing Vince he will try something to make sure that we join the Corporation so let's say that I have a little insurance. Ha ha ha." The first match of the night was a Triple Threat Match with Ken Shamrock, Goldust and Val Venis for the WWF Intercontinental Championship.

Ken Shamrock's music hit as Tony Chimel announced, "The following Triple Threat Match is for the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Championship. Introducing the challengers. First, from Sacramento, California, weighing in at 245 pounds, the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock!" He entered then Goldust's music hit, "Accompanied by the Blue Meanie, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 260 pounds, Goldust!" The Bizarre One entered then the champion's music played, "And making his way to the ring, from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing in at 244 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Val Venis!"

Ken Shamrock immediately attacks the moment the champion slides into the ring, stomping away before Goldust stops him. Goldust and Val Venis kick Shamrock into the corner then double Irish whip him into the opposing turnbuckle and pushes Venis down and Shamrock clotheslines Goldust. He turns his attention to the man who caused him so much misery: Val Venis.

Ryan Shamrock comes down to ringside and her brother's unaware that she is near the ring.

Ken Irish whips the Intercontinental Champion into the ropes nails a spinning heel kick and picks him up to send him into the ropes again. Val slides underneath Shamrock and catches the World's Most Dangerous Man off the ropes in a spinebuster and follows it up with a Jackknife pin. Goldust breaks the count at 2. The Bizarre One pins the Intercontinental Champion in the corner and climbs up to deliver right hands to the face and Val Venis stops the assault with a low blow, which is perfectly legal in a Triple Threat Match. Goldust leans against the ropes as Ken Shamrock refuses let the champion out of the corner and Goldust joins him, pressing their boots against the man's throat to the count of 3. Goldust stands over the champion and strikes the face repeatedly before Shamrock and him Irish whip Venis into the ropes and nail a double elbow to the face and a double suplex. Ken goes for the cover but Goldust stops and goes for a cover of his own before Shamrock mirrored his actions of stopping the count. The two enter a fistfight and Val takes both men down with a double clothesline. Goldust rolls out of the ring while Venis takes care of Ken, sending him into the ropes and lowering for a back body drop. Shamrock kicks him and executes a belly to belly suplex. He grabs hold of Venis when he spots Goldust holding his sister. Shamrock snaps the moment the two kiss, planting Val with a DDT before setting his sights on Goldust. He takes their fight into the crowd not caring of the fact that the referee calls for the bell, allowing Venis to keep his Intercontinental Championship by count out (which is strange to me because normally there are no count outs or disqualification in a Triple Threat Match).

Tony Chimel said, "The winner of this match as a result of a count out and still World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Val Venis!" Ryan Shamrock makes her way up the ramp and when Val stands on the ramp holding IC title over his head, Billy Gunn attacks him from behind.

After laying him out, Billy Gunn gives Venis the DX chop.

A camera backstage shows Mankind and Al Snow talking to a returning Jim Ross following an attack of his Bell's palsy affliction.

In her locker room watches the fans give JR a warm welcome back ovation. To be honest, she missed Jim Ross. He was a gentleman and showed respect to the WWF Superstars including her.

'Hell, he's a way better commentator than Michael Cole.' She thought.

Angel listens to Jim Ross interviewing Bart Gunn and sometime during the interview things got heated and at the end, "Dr. Death" Stevie Williams attacks Bart Gunn. What surprised her was JR telling Williams to stomp Bart's ass.

Next up, Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett defend their WWF Tag-Team Championship in an open challenge.

The blonde trio walk to the ring and Jarrett shows Debra wearing a red robe to the crowd.

Owen grabbed a microphone, "It's time to set the record straight. Enough is enough! I am a champion! Look at me, I'm a champion. I am not a nugget!"

Jarrett added, "That's right and it seems that Owen and myself have beaten every team the WWF has thrown at us. The New Age Outlaws, ancient history. D-Lo Brown and Mark Henry, well, we put Sexual Chocolate on the shelf for good. Angel and Kane, we barely escaped those two with our belts still on us. As Tag-Team Champions, we demand competition so earlier today we issued an open challenge. And tonight, I think we have some takers." He hands the mic to Debra.

She promised, "And if you boys think you can take the titles off my men, then I give you this robe off my back."

Jerry Lawler blinked, "What? Woo! I think Debra slipped into some more comfortable." D-Generation X's music hit as Triple H and X-Pac march down to the ring and slide in.

The opposing teams unload on each other, Triple H and X-Pac get sent into the ropes, avoid the right hand and take the Tag-Team Champions down with a clothesline.

Jarrett and X-Pac get the match officially started. Jarrett reverses an Irish whip and first sends X-Pac to the canvas via shoulder tackle and blocks a hip toss that X-Pac uses his incredible agility to flip over and nails a spinning heel kick as Jarrett comes off the ropes. He wretches at the blonde's arm and tags Triple H in. Triple H gives him the DX chop before kicking the older blonde-haired man in the gut. He assaults Jarrett in the corner and Irish whips him into the opposing turnbuckle. Jeff stops Hunter's charge with an elbow to the face and brings Owen in. Owen automatically pounces on Triple H, delivering right hands and a head butt then Triple H reverses an Irish whip and connects the high knee. He strikes Owen in the face with his fist and Owen reverses an Irish whip and lowers his head for a back body drop only to have Triple H counter with a face buster. He gestures for the Canadian to get up and hooks the arms for the Pedigree and Jeff Jarrett comes in to save his partner. Triple H makes him pay for that. He catches a leg of Owen and the slightly older blonde-haired man nails an enzuigiri, sending Hunter to the mat. Owen brings the man over to his partner's corner so Jarrett can have Triple H eat his boot before getting the tag. The WWF Tag-Team Champions send him into the ropes and hit a double-team clothesline then each grab a leg. They snap the limbs at their respective directions at the same time. Jeff Jarrett places Hunter on the second rope and ran into the ropes behind him for a springboard attack but Hunter dodges so Jeff's manhood collides with the rope. Triple H uses the top rope to get up but gets knocked down by a punch from Owen Hart. Still feeling the effects of the collision, Jarrett tags his partner. Hart sends the co-founder of DX into the ropes and locks in the sleeper hold that Hunter breaks with a suplex. They tag their respective partners in and X-Pac counters a right hand with a spinning heel kick and delivers another to Owen Hart. Jeff Jarrett reverses an Irish whip and X-Pac catches him with a sitout powerbomb pin combination. Owen makes the save and Triple H deals with him. X-Pac and him send both blondes crashing into each other. Seeing Jarrett in the corner, X-Pac performs the Bronco Buster on him.

Debra steps on the ring apron to try using her womanly charms on X-Pac that obviously don't work because he gives her the DX chop.

Turning around he delivers the X-Factor on Jarrett and covers him but Debra has referee Tim White's attention, burying his face in her cleavage. X-Pac walks over to get referee to come back to senses when all of a sudden, Owen pushes him into Tim White in turn knocking Debra off the apron. He steps out to check on her when Shane McMahon comes out of nowhere and drives him into the steel steps. Quickly recovering, X-Pac chases the WWF European Champion.

Back in the ring, Triple H finds himself in a 2 on 1 situation. Coming off the ropes he looks to hit the Pedigree when Owen Hart thwarts it using a spinning heel kick.

Ivory makes her way down the ramp with X-Pac not too far behind her. Ivory sends Debra a cold stare not forgetting what the blonde-haired woman did to her with that guitar.

X-Pac enters the ring to even the odds again. But by this time, referee Tim White called for the bell making Triple H and X-Pac win by DQ. Unfortunately, Owen and Jeff Jarrett still had their titles.

D-Lo Brown emerges from behind the curtain and attacks the WWF Tag-Team Champions. After taking care of them, he sets his sights on Debra. Ivory marches up the ramp and rips the robe off of Debra, revealing red bra and panties. She enjoys seeing the blonde-haired woman try to cover herself. Jeff Jarrett uses the belts to cover Debra not that it did any good.

Following a backstage post-match interview, Debra challenges Ivory to a match later tonight, much to Jerry the "King" Lawler's delight.

Luna and walk to the ring and Luna obtains a microphone.

She said, "Sable, I tried to reason with you and what do you do? You attacked me and this woman, your number 1 fan, from behind. She has to come down to stand by me. Not you, me! And tonight, I am standing up for Tori, myself and all these fans that you used to get to where you are now. Tonight, sister I'm gonna bring you back down to Earth. Bring you back down to Earth where you belong!" She puts the microphone away when she hears the sound of a panther and whip.

Sable approaches the ring wearing a black ring attire trimmed with platinum.

The attire was composed of a wrestling-type brassiere that hugged her ample chest and shorts that clung to her shapely legs and hips.

The young woman stands on the steel steps when Tori suddenly attacks Luna from behind. She and Sable stomp on her and Sable plants Luna with the Sable Bomb. Tori applauded the action and goes for a high-five but Sable sidesteps it and sways in a rather erotic fashion for the fans. Michael Cole theorizes that this was perhaps Tori's way of proving that she is Sable's biggest fan.

Next up Angel heads out to face the opponent of Vince's choosing.

Dark Side begins to play and the Gund Arena plunges into darkness, moments later flames explode on the entrance ramp followed by purple fog and light. Angel steps through the fog.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Death Valley, weighing in at 220 pounds, she is the WWF Women's Champion, Angel!" The Deadgirl advances to the ring methodically allowing the fans to feel that icy cold shiver run down their spines. Angel parts the sides of her trench coat to walk up the steel steps and slowly raises her arms to return the lights. She steps through the second rope and sheds her trench coat, placing outside the ring. Angel next removes her hat, rolling her eyes back as thunder clashed overhead.

She then heard her hand-picked opponent's music hit and Chimel resumed, "And her opponent. From the Department of Corrections in Cobb County, Georgia, weighing in at 290 pounds, the Big Boss Man!" The corporate enforced walks the ramp swinging his nightstick around. He taps it on the steel steps and enters the ring, removing his sunglasses.

Angel hands her Women's Championship to the referee, who gives it to a stagehand and calls for the bell.

Angel watches Big Boss Man circle her and ducks a right hand before countering, quickly pinning him in the corner. Her fists hit Boss Man then chokes him to the count of 4 and lets go to intimidate the referee. She Irish whips her opponent to the opposing turnbuckle with huge speed and follows Boss Man in for a splash. Angel stomps him to the bottom turnbuckle and presses her knee against his face. Boss Man pulls himself up and spots the 19-year old running toward him and intercepts her with an elbow to the temple, momentarily stunning her. He sends Angel into the ropes and drives to the canvas via powerslam and hooks the leg for a cover only to get a count of 2. He twists Angel's arm in a submission hold and shakes her head in no when the referee asks if she wants to quit. Angel battles to her feet and rams her head into Big Boss Man's face to get loose. Now free, Angel sends the 290 pounder into the ropes and nails the big boot so hard that it made Boss Man bounce off the canvas and misses a running elbow drop. She shakes off the pain running through her arm and plants Boss Man with an inverted STO. She goes for a cover and Boss Man kicks out at 2 with authority, throwing Angel off him. Big Boss Man pulls himself up in the corner and dodges a running boot. Angel frees her leg and the opponent lands body shots then she pushes him away. She runs to the ropes for a leaping clothesline but Boss Man catches her in a bear hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly. The Deadgirl finds it becoming hard to breathe and bites the corporate enforcer's nose to force him to let go. She uses this opening to inhale fresh oxygen.

Angel spots him running at her and almost takes his head off with a ferocious clothesline before collapsing. It stung every time she takes a breath, most likely the sign of a cracked rib. Angel uses her powers to heal the bone and the pain disappears. Boss Man reverses an Irish whip and tries to land one of his finishers called the Waterwheel Slam, a double leg slam but Angel counters it with a DDT. The black-haired teen wraps her legs around Big Boss Man's left leg in a submission hold and starts pulling. Boss Man screams from the pain hitting his nerves he uses his free boot to strike Angel in the face until she releases. After restoring circulation to the affected limb, Boss Man reverses an Irish whip and catches her in the Boss Man Slam finisher. He goes for a cover, thinking he had the match won when Angel kicks out at 2 and a half. A look of disbelief forms on Boss Man's face and runs his gloved hands through his short dark hair.

He cursed out loud, "Son of a bitch!" He sends Angel into the ropes and she avoids a right hand, bounces off the ropes behind her and uses the momentum to do the leaping clothesline.

Michael Cole commented, "That's an amazing feat for someone just under 7 feet tall." Angel pulls Boss Man up by the arm, wrenching it before walking to turnbuckle behind her. She walks on the top rope for Old School and jumps off striking Boss Man in the shoulder blade, she next raises her hand for a chokeslam. When the 290 pounder turns around the Deadgirl grabs his neck, lifting him as high in the air as she could then drills him to the mat. The fans go wild when they see Angel doing the Rest in Peace sign. Boss Man gets up and Angel picks him up then drops the man on his head. Folding the arms across his chest, Angel rolled her eyes back as the referee's hand hits the mat 3 times. Immediately afterward he calls for the bell.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here is your winner, the WWF Women's Champion, Angel!" She doesn't get a chance to stand because the rest of the Corporation run and slide into the ring. They attack Angel and despite fighting them off valiantly the numbers game quickly overwhelms her.

Paul Wight holds Angel for Boss Man to assault her with the nightstick before the WWF Champion, The Rock plants Angel with the Rock Bottom.

Something expected happens. The Ministry of Darkness join the fray and start fighting the Corporation. The Acolytes focus their attention on Ken Shamrock and Test.

Faarooq nails the Dominator on Ken and Bradshaw nearly takes Test's head off with the Clothesline from Hell.

The Brood first take out Big Boss Man then hold Shane McMahon down for Mideon to nearly crush the European Champion with a 500 pound splash. Faarooq and Bradshaw do a double-team suplex on Paul Wight and they would have done the same thing to the WWF Champion if Rock didn't escape in time. The rest of the Corporation join him on the entrance ramp as Bradshaw helps Angel up.

Jerry Lawler said in shock, "I can't believe what I am seeing, Cole! The Ministry of Darkness have just saved Angel from the Corporation!"

Michael Cole nodded, "I can't believe it either, King. However, Vince has one more chance to get Angel and Kane into his group if Kane defeats Stone Cold Steve Austin in the main event later tonight." Angel looks at the group on the entrance ramp with an incensed look on her face. She suddenly thrusts both arms in the air and twin lightning bolts strike mere inches from the Corporation. Virtually everyone except Paul Wight and The Rock stare wide-eyed from the display of power by Angel. Turning around she looks at the servants of the Undertaker with a calmer expression. The Ministry of Darkness members can tell that although she wasn't saying anything, they can all see the gratefulness in her beautiful green eyes. She whispers something in Bradshaw's ear and he nods.

Angel leaves the ring to head for backstage. She's nowhere in sight when the Ministry of Darkness head for their locker room.

Faarooq asked his tag-team partner, "So what did Angel say to you?"

Bradshaw looked at him, "Earlier today I offered her a chance to have us as bodyguards, it seems she has accepted the offer. Guess what that means, my friend? We get to protect the sister of Kane and the Undertaker!"

Faarooq warned, "But don't get any funny ideas, especially perverted ones. Despite being 19 years old, Angel is one tough person. She's take crap from no one. Take it from me I saw her pretty much kick Rocky's ass back when she started here in the World Wresting Federation." The Rock paces back and forth somewhere backstage in preparation for defending his WWF Championship against Road Dogg.

Out in the Gund Arena, the New Age Outlaws music hit as Road Dogg said, "Oh, you didn't know? Your ass better somebody!" The New Age Outlaw stepped out and made his way to the ring, "You damn right!"

Michael Cole explained, "Road Dogg was attacked in the locker room a couple of weeks ago, left lying there and had to vacate the Hardcore Championship because of the injury but as you can see the dog is back in town."

Road Dogg stepped off the turnbuckle and said, "Cut the music! Gund Arena, let's do it once doggie style. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, D-Generation X proudly presents to you its...hold up! When I beat The Rock's ass, I'm gonna be the WWF Heavyweight Champion of the world, the Road Dogg 'Jesse James' and I represent the New Age Outlaws!" The Rock's music hit as the WWF Champion appears on the entrance ramp wearing a sleeveless shirt with a Brahma Bull logo on the front that had an eyebrow raised, sweat pants, elbow pads and boots.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Making his way to the ring, from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 275 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, The Rock!" The corporate champion steps on the second rope outside the ring and lifts his championship belt.

Stepping into the ring, he removes his sunglasses and hands the WWF Championship to referee Earl Hebner.

He grabbed a microphone and stated, "Unfortunately for you, The Rock is about to kick your roody poo candy ass!" He tosses the microphone away.

Road Dogg gives the DX chop and Rock strikes, kicking the New Age Outlaw in the gut as Hebner calls for the bell to get the match underway.

The WWF Champion bounces Road Dogg's head off the turnbuckle pad then switches to punches and kicks. Road Dogg reverses the Irish whip and takes the champion down with a drop kick, following it up with a clothesline and right hands into the upper left turnbuckle. Rock reverses an Irish whip into the opposing turnbuckle and charges at him but Road Dogg stops him with a boot to the face. The New Age Outlaws runs off the ropes to attack only for Rock to plant him via DDT. The WWF Champion rolls Road Dogg over and the New Age Outlaw kicks out at 2. Looking at the entrance ramp, Rock gestures for Paul Wight to come down to ringside.

Jerry Lawler said that Paul Wight would call the WWF Championship Match at Wrestlemania 15 down the middle, Michael Cole doesn't agree with him however.

Rock follows Road Dogg out to ringside and bounces the man's head off the announce table.

He snatched Michael Cole's headset and said, "Obviously, The Rock is checking the Road Dogg's monkey ass into the Smackdown Hotel! With each visit, you get a complimentary of fist in your mouth and boot in your ass! Watch this!" He removed the headset and kicks Road Dogg in the ass.

After putting the instrument back on his head, Michael Cole asked Lawler, "Why doesn't he ever come to you?"

Jerry Lawler replied, "Are you kidding? Rock and I are tight!" Paul Wight plays cheerleader for the match, watching Rock hit a side Russian leg sweep.

He goes for another cover and Road Dogg kicks out at 2. He chokes the New Age Outlaw against the second rope then distracts referee Earl Hebner, allowing Paul Wight to almost knock Road Dogg senseless with a massive head butt. Picking the challenger up, Rock Irish whips him into the ropes and Road Dogg avoids a right hand. He lands a few shots and bounces off the ropes for a follow-up attack and Rock counters using a Samoan drop. Rock goes for a cover and Road Dogg gets the shoulder up at 2, refusing to quit. Rock sends him into the turnbuckle and follows him but Road Dogg sidesteps. Bringing his fists up the New Age Outlaw performs Shake, Rattle n' Roll and finishes the move by dropping his knee across the WWF Champion's face. Rock counters an Irish whip and drills Road Dogg to the canvas using Rock Bottom then the Corporate Elbow. Hooking the leg, Rock earns the 3 count to keep his championship.

Tony Chimel said, "Here is your winner and still World Wrestling Federation Champion, The Rock!" Following the match, Al Snow comes to the ring with Head and a steel chair in hand.

He blames Road Dogg for ruining their 2 out 3 Falls Match and seeks to crack Road Dogg's skull but the New Age Outlaw kicks Al Snow to snatch the chair and strikes the weirdo in the head twice and Al Snow's laughing about it. The chair's nearly bent in half by the third strike.

WWF Hardcore Champion Bob Holly enters the ring and Road Dogg hits him with the chair. Rolling out of the ring, he obtains a microphone.

He said, "You see, I've seen the reason to further disrupt this television show. So if you two pussies want any more, I'll be in the parking lot waiting on your asses!" Public Enemy came out issuing an open challenge and the Brood's eerie music hit with the lights out but none of the members come out. When the lights return, Flyboy Rocko is gone.

Meanwhile, Bob Holly accepts Road Dogg's and they fight all over the arena.

Droz defeated Steve Blackman in a Kendo Stick Match.

Next up was Mankind vs. the Undertaker.

The Corporation theme plays and Vince McMahon walks over to the announce table to watch the event.

He then heard the Bells and Thunder theme, "Come on down here, Deadman. Let's go!" The lights turn blue and fog rolls in.

The Phenom walks down the ramp with Paul Bearer in tow. He arrives at the steel steps and walks up them, he next brings his arms up returning the lights. Entering the ring, the two men glare at each other.

Mankind's music hit as the deranged man walks to the ring and enters.

Michael said, "Earlier tonight, Vince you said you were going to let Angel and Kane into the Corporation. Is this like a chance for redemption?"

Vince nodded, "You can say that. Even though Kane failed to set Undertaker on fire last week, I am giving him a chance to come back to the Corporation. Angel won her match against the Big Boss Man so I still have one more opportunity to get both siblings into my group."

Michael stated, "But there are some fans out there who think the Ministry of Darkness could be unstoppable if Kane and Angel join them. Has that possibility crossed your mind?"

Vince looked at him, "Of course I have. You think I don't take Undertaker's threat seriously?" Referee Tim White calls for the bell.

Mankind avoids a right hand and assaults Undertaker in the corner until the Phenom reverses their positions. He hammers away at Mankind and stops at 3 to glare at Tim White, who escapes the ring after the Lord of Darkness made eye contact with him. Returning his attention to the brown-haired masked man, Undertaker hits a splash then body slams Mankind, he runs off the ropes for an elbow drop but nobody's home when Mankind rolls out of the way. He pins the Demon of Death Valley in the neighboring turnbuckle for a series of right hands and Irish whips Undertaker into the opposing one. He follows him in but the Phenom sidesteps him and Mankind's left shoulder collides with the ring post. Seizing the opportunity, Undertaker wrenches the hurt limb and jumps off the top rope for Old School when the 328 pounder comes down Mankind counters with the Mandible Claw. Undertaker uses raw power to toss Mankind out of the ring and when Mankind pulls Undertaker off his feet, he pushes the deranged opponent into the security barricade. Mankind reverses an Irish whip and Undertaker's knees collide with the unforgiving steel steps, the black-haired man crawls to the other side and Mankind runs at him, causing the man's skull to crash into the steel.

Vince commented, "That's beautiful. That was awesome." He then steps up removing his headset.

Mankind wisely rolls into the ring to break the referee's 10 count before acquiring a steel chair over at the timekeeper.

Spotting a vulnerable Phenom leaning against the ring post Mankind charges, Undertaker kicks the chairs right back into Mankind's mask and uses it on his back when Tim White was distracted by Paul Bearer. He rolls Mankind into the ring then suddenly whips around to sucker punch Vince yet at the same time failing to hear the official reach 10 and called for the bell making Mankind the winner by count out, thus appointing him the second guest referee at Wrestlemania 15.

Undertaker rips the cover of the announce table off and places Vince on it before climbing up. He prepares to chokeslam the Chairman through it when Big Boss Man saves him, striking the back of Undertaker's knee with the nightstick before hitting the man's face. The Ministry of Darkness pursues them through the crowd before giving up.

Undertaker returns to his feet and rolls his eyes back, incensed of the fact that Vince got away. The Bells and Thunder theme plays making the scene more ominous. He jumps off the announce table and slithers into the ring when he sees Mankind's hand being raised. When the deranged man turns around, Undertaker chokeslams him. He bends over the ropes to catch his breath then rapidly straightens, rolling his eyes back.

A camera backstage catches Big Boss Man putting Vince in a limousine before joining him. Vince tells the driver to get them out of the Gund Arena.

Next up was the confrontation between Debra and Ivory.

Debra's music hit as she walks out with the WWF Tag-Team Champions wearing hot pink ring attire and white boots.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making her way to the ring, accompanied by the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions Jeff Jarrett and Owen Hart, Debra!"

Jerry Lawler took in the blonde-haired babe's appearance, "Oh, mama!" Referee Jack Doan sends Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett to the locker room, not wanting them to interfere with this match.

Ivory's music played and Chimel resumed, "And here opponent. Being accompanied by D-Lo Brown, Ivory!" The pair walk to the squared circle and Ivory had on purple ring gear and black boots.

Ivory paces back and forth like a caged animal then attacks Debra the moment the bell sounds.

The female wrestlers battle to the canvas and Ivory straddles Debra and begins choking her. Suddenly PMS runs to the ring and attack Ivory, forcing Jack Doan to call for the bell.

Jacqueline holds Ivory for Debra to deliver free shots before planting Ivory with a piledriver as payback for their match on Sunday Night Heat last night. She escapes when D-Lo Brown slides into the ring.

PMS and Debra walk up the ramp and Debra blows them a raspberry.

The time finally came for the main event.

The lights in the Gund Arena and Burned plays, moments later flames erupt on the entrance ramp and red light comes forth. Kane and Angel step out into the arena.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 60 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Angel, weighing in at 326 pounds, Kane!" The crimson red demon steps over the top rope and conjured fire from the ring posts.

Angel joins Michael Cole and Jerry the "King" Lawler for commentating.

Michael Cole said, "It's a pleasure to have you here for commentating, Angel."

Angel fixed her headset and said, "You as well. I want to see if Austin has what it takes to defeat Kane."

Jerry Lawler asked, "Why did the Ministry of Darkness save you after your victory over the Big Boss Man?"

Angel replied, "Beats me but I am glad they did. I knew Vince would try something like that. He now has one last chance to get me and Kane to join his little Corporation if my brother can defeat Stone Cold Steve Austin." The crowd comes unglued when they hear the sound of shattered glass.

Tony Chimel said, "And his opponent. From Victorian, Texas, weighing in at 252 pounds, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" The Texas Rattlesnake wastes no time attacking Kane the moment he enters the ring.

He initially had the upper hand pinning Kane in the corner until the Big Red Machine reverses their positions for right hands then Austin reverses their roles again.

Jerry Lawler urged, "He must win if he doesn't want to go back to the looney bin. Come on Kane, you idiot!"

Angel snapped her head at his direction and warned, "Lawler, I strongly suggest you watch what you say or I'll drop you on your head."

Lawler replied fearfully, "Yes, ma'am!" Kane reverses an Irish whip and sends Austin into the air via back body drop followed by a clothesline. Picking the Texas Rattlesnake up, Kane sends him to the opposing turnbuckle with such speed that it makes Austin fall to the canvas immediately after bouncing off the turnbuckle.

Michael Cole asked, "Some people say that you and Kane should be the WWF Tag-Team Champions. How do you feel about that?"

Angel said, "I feel the same way as they do. At the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House pay-per-view, we were moments away from claiming those belts when the current Tag-Team Champions took the coward's way out. Jarrett used that guitar to get him and Owen intentionally disqualified. Mark my words, they won't leave Wrestlemania 15 with those belts still around their waists. Kane and I have one goal, Cole and that's become the new World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions." Kane uses his raw strength to take control of the match.

Having the Rattlesnake lying on the apron, Kane drives his forearm across the Texan's chest twice before Austin falls off the apron and down to the floor at ringside. Referee Earl Hebner comes out to follow them. Kane picks Austin up and nails an uppercut. Walking over to where the ramp is, Stone Cold reverses an Irish whip and Kane crashes into the security barricade.

Chyna comes down the ramp and nails Austin from behind while Earl Hebner was checking on Kane. Austin turns his attention toward the Amazon-like woman and Chyna tries distracting when Austin senses Kane coming at him and sends the Big Red Machine flying over the barricade behind him and into the crowd. He steps over to stomp on the crimson red demon and sets Kane up for a piledriver and the 7 footer counters with a back body drop, Austin's back connects with the concrete floor. Kane tosses the opponent over the barricade and walks over it to return to ringside, he catches the Texas Rattlesnake off the apron and drives his spine against the ring post. He picks the 252 pounder up and Austin's spine collides with the ring post again then Kane drops him on the security barricade.

Chyna presses her boot on the Texan's head and when Austin turns around, the Ninth Wonder of the World knocks him down with an elbow to the temple. The Rattlesnake walks on spaghetti legs over to the steel steps and lays his torso on them. Kane slams Austin's face on them.

Jerry Lawler said, "I'm surprised you have not stepped in to keep Chyna from continuing to interfere during this match."

Angel responded, "This is my brother's battle not mine, King. I'm certain that Kane wants to prove to me that he can beat Stone Cold Steve Austin by himself. Besides, the referee will most likely ban Chyna." Kane rolls Stone Cold into the ring, picking him up and driving the back against Kane's knee.

He goes for a cover and Austin gets the shoulder up at 2 and a half. He reverses an Irish whip and locks in the sleeper hold but Kane backs them up into the corner to break the hold. He knees the Big Red Machine in the gut and goes for a body slam only to have his legs give out and Kane covers him. Austin kicks out at 2. Kane aims to further damage his lower back with a bear hug. Grabbing hold of the crimson red demon's hair, Austin fights his way out of the bear hug, kicks Kane in the stomach and the 7 footer escapes a Stunner shoving Stone Cold inadvertently into referee Earl Hebner. Kane sets him up for the Tombstone but Austin escapes and successfully nails the Stunner. He hooks the leg for a pin but the ref is out. Hebner eventually recovers and starts the 3 count then Chyna pulls Austin off at 2. Fed up with her constant interference the Rattlesnake plans to take her out when Kane uses a belly to back suplex on him, this allows Chyna to step out. Earl Hebner starts counting both men.

As if one member of the Corporation wasn't enough, Paul Wight makes his way to ringside.

Kane sits up at 7 and quickly climbs the turnbuckle before crouching there, waiting for Austin to get up. When the resident of Victorian, Texas does Kane jumps off to connect a flying clothesline and covers him but Austin refuses to stay down. Though not shown due to the mask, frustration etches on Kane's face. He places the Rattlesnake in the corner to nail vicious uppercuts until Austin collapses to the bottom turnbuckle and Kane switches to stomping him. He stops at 3 to intimidate Earl Hebner. Stone Cold pulls himself up and kicks the 326 pounder in the groin and reverses their positions in the corner before proceeding to mud hole stomp Kane down to the bottom rope The masked giant battles back and sends his opponent into the ropes, Austin ducks a right hand and jumps on Kane for the Lou Thesz press. Paul Wight slides a steel chair into the ring and Austin strikes Kane in the head with it. He whips around when he senses Chyna and the fans roar, telling him to use the chair on her. Chyna slides out before the chair collides with the top turnbuckle. Austin drops the weapon and turns around to dare Paul Wight to come in. The distraction allows Chyna to do her trademark low blow from behind. Kane sits up and holds Austin for Paul Wight to hit him whether for help or not, Angel didn't know. However, Stone Cold lowers his head and Paul Wight ends super kicking Kane.

Austin rolled out of the ring and gave the giant the double bird, "There you go, you son of a bitch!" Paul Wight warns him that he won't be so lucky at Wrestlemania 15 as turns Austin around to walk up the ramp.

Michael Cole stated, "I guess Austin didn't win so that means Kane and Angel are with the Corporation."

Angel retorted, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Cole. It's more of a draw. Earl Hebner didn't call for the bell and there was no pin fall or submission so it's a draw. That also means that Vince won't be getting us to join his little group." She removes the headset and slides into the ring and Tombstones Chyna much to the crowd's delight. Angel doesn't back down when Paul Wight gets in her face. He's oblivious of the fact that Kane sits up and wraps his gloved hand around the giant's throat. Placing Wight's massive arm on his shoulder, Kane lifts him as high as he can and chokeslams him. The crowd goes even more wild at the spectacle.

Michael Cole said in shock, "Kane just chokeslammed a 7'2, 500 pound man! What incredible strength!" Kane lifts his arms up and throws them back down, fire spews from the ring posts. Burned plays and the siblings walk up the ramp under the eerie red light.

Jerry Lawler asked, "Do you think this was Angel's plan this entire time, Michael?"

Michael Cole replied, "I wouldn't put it past me, King." With the show now over, Angel and Kane shower and change into civilian clothes. Grabbing their bags, they exit the Gund Arena and head for their assigned hotel room to drop the bags off. After that they hit a bar and Kane orders a beer while Angel has a Cherry Coke.

Looking at her older brother, Angel sees Kane removing his mask.

'I guess Kane's getting more comfortable about taking his mask off in public, at least when I'm around.' She thought.

They stop by Subway for some foot long sandwiches along their way back to the hotel.

A/N: Chapter 10 done.

Vince McMahon offered Kane and Angel a place in the Corporation but only if defeated. Clearly that didn't happen.

Bradshaw offered Angel to have him and Faarooq be her bodyguards that she accepted. Plus, he along with the Ministry of Darkness save her from the Corporation following Angel's victory over the Big Boss Man.

Kane defeated Austin to a draw.

Also, can it be Stephanie McMahon is falling for Kane? Only time will tell as the story progresses.

Excluding that Kane was in his prime during the Attitude Era, before he tore his biceps in 2002 he was one of the strongest guys on the roster. I believe there was nobody he couldn't pick up.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 11.

Vader 23A


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Accepting the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness II

Next week's episode of Raw is War happens in the Civic Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

Fireworks scream and explode on the entrance ramp.

Michael Cole said, "We are 2 weeks away from the great spectacle of sports entertainment, Wrestlemania 15. We are live in the Civic Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I'm Michael Cole alongside Jerry the "King" Lawler!" The Rock's music suddenly hits and the WWF Champion makes his way to the ring.

He grabbed a microphone, "The Rock has a big problem with Paul Wight. First and foremost, the shove, the chair, the kick and then the last, the Stunner to the Great One!" After watching the footage on the Titantron, Rock continued, "Paul Wight, you 500 pound bag of monkey crap you come down here and answer The Rock's questions or he will lay the smackdown on your candy ass!" He hears the Corporation theme play but instead of Paul Wight coming to the ring, Vince McMahon walks to the squared circle holding a microphone. The WWF Champion shakes his head, not believing this.

The Chairman warned him, "Rock, you gotta stop washing corporate laundry in public and you gotta stop it now. If you don't then certain Corporate members will start wondering not only what The Rock is cooking but what The Rock is smoking!" The champion was taken back and Vince assured, "I know it's not your fault, it's theirs." He points to the fans.

Michael Cole asked, "The fans?"

Vince said, "It's the expectations that all of you place on a WWF Champion. Who extraordinarily pressures a WWF Champion, much less the most electrifying WWF Champion of all time. Much less the person who brings you the corporate eyebrow and the Corporate Elbow. So Rock, it's not your fault it's theirs. I don't want you to listen to them I want you to listen to me. And I assure you that I will lay out all the answers for you in good time but take my word for it, as far as Paul Wight is concerned, he is a card-carrying member of the Corporation."

The Rock replied, "Well, The Rock wants to discuss with you at this time. But there are too many things now. First the shove, then the chair, then the big boot and the Great One eats the Stunner, Vince if you can't smell it the stench is in the air and the only card that Paul Wight carries is the card that makes him a roody poo, candy ass!"

Michael Cole exclaimed, "Wow!" Paul Wight joins them in the ring. Vince tries to keep them apart.

He obtained his own microphone, "You know champ, I don't know which one is shorter. Your memory or your manhood? You remember it was you who told me to go up that aisle and cut Austin off! You know what? This man right here beside me instructed me to protect that WWF title from Stone Cold Steve Austin! But maybe it's not worth all the money you pay me. Maybe I should give you your money back with interest. Maybe I should take the bull and his horns and shove them up your ass!" Mankind comes in.

The masked man said, "I got a bigger idea. It was very generous of you, Vince to give me an opportunity last week and now that I'm officially the second guest referee at Wrestlemania 15 but what I'd like to do is return the favor. Now I gotta admit the last time we tried this you guys pulled a fast one on me but if The Rock and Paul Wight really wanna get it on, and I mean _really_ get it on, then I will be more than happy to go backstage and put on the black and white stripes if you smell what the sock is cooking!" He shows the fans Mr. Socko.

Vince told Mankind, "Mick, with all due respect I used to think that your brains were scrambled from the many chair shots I'm beginning to think there's a mental deficiency here of some kind but nonetheless I had other plans for you here tonight besides being the referee. You see, um, you're not quite officially the referee at Wrestlemania but almost. You'll have the opportunity to be the second guest referee at the grandest stage of them all but only if you do one thing here tonight and that is simply step into this ring and wrestle Stone Cold Steve Austin." The fans went crazy as the Chairman went on, "However, Mick I want you know to that there will be an unbiased guest referee in your match with Austin here tonight. Absolutely. It may be 6'10, 220 pounds but unbiased. Ladies and gentlemen and yes, Rock to prove to you the guest referee for the Austin/Mankind match here tonight in Pittsburgh will be Angel! That will answer all your questions, alright? We can drop this after the match. And by the way there is a special ringside seat next to the King just for you because we want you to just commentary. There you are!" He feels that familiar sense of dread well up in his stomach when the sound of shattered glass hits.

Austin emerges to a deafening crowd. He paces back and forth on the entrance ramp.

The Rattlesnake cried, "I stand up here looking at four jackasses laying down a bunch of rules that don't matter to me. I'll be completely honest with you I don't give a damn about any one of you! You sit there and say Angel's the special referee, you're the special commentary, to me it's all bunch of bullshit. I'll tell you this. I don't care who's the special referee tonight, I don't care who's the special ref at Wrestlemania, I will tell you one thing. Stone Cold Steve Austin is going to Wrestlemania 15 and when that match is over, you're looking at the next WWF Champion and that's the bottom line because Stone Cold said so!" A camera backstage shows the Undertaker leading his Ministry of Darkness toward a locker room.

Upon entering, he asked a WWF Superstar, "Have you seen the Big Boss Man?"

The Superstar answered, "No."

Undertaker said, "When you do, give him this message." The Ministry of Darkness brutally attack the Superstars.

The first match of the night was a Steel City Street Fight between D-Lo Brown and Owen Hart.

D-Lo walked down the ramp as Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is a Steel City Street Fight. Making his way to the ring, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 265 pounds, D-Lo Brown!" He entered the ring and Debra's music was next, "And his opponent. Being accompanied by Debra, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 237 pounds, he is one half of the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions, Owen Hart!" Owen carries a pair of shovels in hand and dressed in street clothes like D-Lo Brown.

The moment Owen slides into the ring, D-Lo hits him with the cooking tray followed by smacking the blonde Canadian with his Tag-Team Championship belt. Referee Theodore Long calls for the bell to get the match started. Picking up the cooking tray again, Brown assaults Owen with it before going for the first cover of the match, Owen kicks out at 2. Hart thwarts a third attempt of getting hit by the metal tray using a spinning heel kick. Returning to his feet, the 237 pounder picks the weapon up and strikes Brown with it. Setting the cooking try near his feet Owen plants D-Lo using a piledriver and rolls him over for the cover. D-Lo barely kicks out at 2 and a half. Grabbing hold of the cooking tray, Owen runs into the ropes and sends Brown out of the ring before stepping out to continue the match. He Irish whips the challenger into the steel steps then brings him over to the ramp, slamming his face off the steel. Walking further up to the entrance ramp, Owen performs a series of head butts before D-Lo counters with a low blow and clothesline that bounces Owen off the steel girder. Hart retaliates with a low blow of his own and plants Brown using a DDT.

Owen said, "Get up!"

Jerry the "King" Lawler asked, "How is he going to after that, Owen?" A European uppercut sends D-Lo wobbling halfway down the ramp when he retaliates punching the Canadian in the chest and sending Owen into the steel steps. They both re-enter the ring and Brown further bends the cooking tray over the Tag-Team Champion's forehead and goes for a cover that Owen kicks out at 2. Owen avoids getting hit by a broomstick and European uppercuts him before picking up a kendo stick. D-Lo Brown reverses an Irish whip, ducks to allow Owen to jump over him and retrieves the broomstick. Both men clothesline each other using their respective weapons.

A look of concern appears on Debra's face but that soon turns to a smile of relief when she spots Jeff Jarrett coming down the ramp holding a guitar.

He throws it over the top rope but D-Lo intercepts it and shatters the musical instrument over Owen's head, allowing Brown to pick up the victory.

'There's no greater relief than having the thirst for vengeance quenched.' He thought as stood on the second turnbuckle.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here's your winner, D-Lo Brown!" Meanwhile backstage, the Ministry of Darkness continue their search for the Big Boss Man.

Undertaker instructed, "Acolytes, you take the parking lot. You see him, you take him out and bring him to me. Viscera, you and Mideon take this backstage area. You see him you know what to do. And Brood, you take the front. You see him, take him out and bring him to me. Quick! Paul, come with me." The next match was the New Age Outlaws taking on WWF Hardcore Champion Bob Holly and Al Snow.

The New Age Outlaws theme hit as Road Dogg said, "Oh, you didn't know? Your ass better call somebody!" The duo walked to the ring, "You damn right! We're back together and as always we do it doggie style." They entered the ring, "Cut our music! Now Pittsburgh, let's make some noise! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, D-Generation X proudly brings to you its soon-to-be WWF Tag-Team Champions of the world, the Road Dogg 'Jesse James,' the 'Bad Ass' Billy Gunn, the New Age Outlaws!"

He handed the microphone to his partner, "And, of course, if you're not down with that we got two words for ya!" He lifts the microphone up for the fans to say "Suck it"!

WWF Hardcore Champion Bob Holly emerges first then Al Snow.

As referee Mike Chioda signals for the bell and Billy Gunn steps out to the apron, Bob Holly and Al Snow double-team on Road Dogg before Holly tells Al Snow to step out. He drives his forearm against Road Dogg's back and begs the New Age Outlaw to get up. Road Dogg starts fighting back, landing punches to Holly's stomach and the Hardcore Champion rakes the man's eyes before Al Snow tags himself in. Al Snow Irish whips the challenger into the ropes and nails a clothesline. He quickly follows with a suplex and another Irish whip, he lowers his head for a back body drop but Road Dogg counters throwing right hand against Snow's face then Snow knees him in the chest. Bob Holly tags himself in and tells Snow to get out. Placing Road Dogg in the corner, he kicks the New Age Outlaw and Al Snow joins him, Holly moves him aside before resuming his assault. Al Snow switches attention to the Hardcore Champion. This fight among the enemy tag-team allows Road Dogg to bring Billy Gun in.

The blonde-haired man manhandles both men for a while before Holly restores control of the match. Billy Gunn reverses an Irish whip sending Holly to crash into Al Snow. Al Snow enters the ring not liking what just happened to him. He uses Head on the WWF Hardcore Champion, allowing the New Age Outlaws to use a spike piledriver on him. Road Dogg hooks the leg and Mike Chioda does the 3 count and calls for the bell.

Suddenly the lights go out and the Bells and Thunder theme plays.

The Undertaker and Paul Bearer appear on the entrance ramp and the Lord of Darkness raises his arms to return the lights, silently commanding his minions that emerge from the crowd to attack both tag-teams. Undertaker methodically walks to the ring, watching his Ministry of Darkness take out their targets.

Paul Bearer grabs a microphone from the timekeeper and hands it to the Phenom.

Undertaker spoke in his dark voice, "Boss Man, before this night is over you will come face to face with your maker and the Lord of Darkness!" The Demon of Death Valley leads his Ministry of Darkness away.

In her locker room, Angel stares at the referee attire a stagehand brought her after hearing that she will be the special guest referee for the match between Mankind and Stone Cold Steve Austin. She tosses them behind her, absolutely despising the idea of her wearing those clothes. Her currently attire of a black shirt that exposed a fair amount of cleavage and blue shorts would be enough.

She hears a knock on her door and opens it to see Dok Hendrix standing there with a microphone in hand.

He asked, "Um, sorry if I've disturbed you but I was wondering if I can hear your thoughts about Mr. McMahon appointing you as the special guest referee for the main event later tonight?" A bead of sweat rolls down his face as Angel stared at him with intimidating eyes. When they narrow slightly, Hendrix started to regret of coming here. He relaxes after watching them soften.

Angel replied, "I think it's total garbage on McMahon's part. He thinks that putting me in black and white clothing he can humiliate me? When will Vince realize that messing with me is an invitation to a beat down? One day it will come back to bite him in the ass. As for tonight, I plan on calling this match down the middle. No picking favorites. Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

Hendrix shook his head, "No, that's all I wanted to know. Good-bye, Angel." The man takes his leave and Angel closes the door. She turns her head around to see Ken Shamrock picking up the victory against Goldust followed by Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson wearing druid robes in their quest to find the Ministry of Darkness upon Vince's orders.

The duo stop at the locker room door that the stable resides in. They debate on what to do when they enter.

'Fools.' Angel thought.

The next match was Test taking on X-Pac.

Out in the arena, X-Pac's music hit and Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Triple H, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing in at 212 pounds, X-Pac!" The two men entered the ring and did the DX chop.

Triple H grabbed Chimel's microphone and asked the crowd, "Are you ready?" The fan roared and Hunter asked again, "I said are you ready?" The fans roar even louder.

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "I think that's your answer."

Triple H stated, "Then for the thousands of attendance, millions watching at home and for X-Pac, who after passing the test tonight, will in 2 weeks go to Wrestlemania, where he pluck the silver spoon out Shane McMahon's mouth and ram it up his airtight, corporate cork hole! So, who's getting ready to suck it?" He tosses the microphone back to the ring announcer.

Test's music hit and Chimel resumed, "And his opponent. Being accompanied by the World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Shane McMahon and Chyna, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 285 pounds, Test!" Shane and Chyna head for the announce table where the European champion puts the headset on.

In the ring, referee Earl Hebner calls for the bell and X-Pac gives Test the DX chop.

The two lock up and Test throws X-Pac over the top rope and out to ringside. X-Pac climbs back in and Test pummels him before send the 212 pounder into the turnbuckle, following him in. X-Pac sidesteps and counters with kicks and spinning heel kick that sends the blonde-haired man to the bottom turnbuckle. X-Pac gains distance between them and runs toward Test, who escapes being hit with the Bronco Buster. He re-enters and reverses an Irish whip then sends X-Pac down to the mat with a big boot. Hitting the challenger's back with his forearm, Test sends X-Pac into the turnbuckle and runs at the Degenerate, getting hit with the boot and quickly catches X-Pac in a sidewalk slam. He hooks the leg and X-Pac kicks out at 2. Just as the young man battles his way out of a headlock, he is back on the mat thanks to a neck breaker. Test body slams X-Pac then jumps off the top rope but X-Pac's boot catches him in the jaw. After returning to their feet, both men enter a slug fest and X-Pac connects a spinning heel kick, Test reverses an Irish whip and X-Pac avoids a right hand and performs the leaping clothesline. He goes for a cover and Test kicks out with authority at 2. Test catches a spinning heel kick and turns it into a powerbomb. Being sent into the ropes, X-Pac ducks a right hand and counters via another spinning heel kick. He watches Test crawl to the turnbuckle and knows that the blonde-haired man's in perfect place for the Bronco Buster.

Triple H spots Shane McMahon removing his headset, no doubt planning on interfering with the match. He shoves the European Champion down and pulls Chyna out of the ring since being together for so long Hunter knew she was going to do a low blow behind the referee's back.

X-Pac nails the Bronco Buster. Unknown to him, Shane slides into the ring and hits him with the European Championship. Just as quickly as he came he exited.

Test hooks the leg and wins.

Tony Chimel said, "Here's your winner, Test!" Realizing what just happened, Triple H chases Shane around the ring and runs into a hard clothesline by Chyna.

He recovers from it, removes his jacket and grabs a microphone.

He said in anger, "That's it. I'm sick of this crap! Chyna, tonight, I am going to go back there, I'm going to find you wherever you are hiding, drag your ass to this ring! In front of every one of these people, I swear to God I am going to humiliate you in front of the world!" Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson pull their hoods down and kick the door in only to get attacked by the Godfather.

The man forces them out of his locker room and elsewhere, Triple H searches for Chyna.

The match between the Godfather and Steve Blackman ended in a no contest.

Angel's locker room door gets knocked on for the second time, she opens it to see Triple H standing there.

He asked, "Have you seen Chyna?"

Angel replied, "Nope, I haven't." Triple H grunts as he moves down the hallway.

She looks at the TV to notice Luna dismantle Tori while Sable sits at the announce table, allowing Jerry Lawler to take a look at her newest pictures inside a Playboy magazine. Lawler acted like a kid in a candy store.

When Luna refuses to let up, referee Jack Doan call and making Tori the winner by DQ.

Sable enters the ring and everybody expected her to help her number 1 fan but instead Sable shoves the fellow blonde down, kicking Tori in the ribs and rips her shirt before retrieving the Playboy magazine from Lawler and left. Jack Doan helps Tori cover herself.

Out in the parking lot, the Big Boss Man steps out of his car and is greeted by the Undertaker.

Undertaker said, "I've been waiting for you, Boss Man." The corporate enforcer drops his bag.

Big Boss Man replied, "I'm not that hard to find."

The Ministry of Darkness surrounded and attacked him.

Undertaker said, "Boss Man, you're mine!" They bring him to an Undertaker symbol and tie him up, the Deadman watches over the progress.

He commanded, "Raise him." The symbol began to rise as Boss Man came to, "Do you understand, McMahon? One by one your Corporation will fall until there is only one and then, she too will be mine. Boss Man, you can't rest in peace now. You have been sacrificed before the Lord of Darkness!" Big Boss Man breaks out of his restraints and falls 8 feet to the ground, the Ministry of Darkness is automatically upon him.

The Corporation comes to his aid, Paul Wight takes care of the Brood.

Undertaker notices Pat Patterson ordering someone to come, he whips around to start dismantling police men before stopping all of a sudden.

The Corporation heads back when they realize that the police have this under control.

Undertaker whispers something into Paul Bearer's ear causing the man to pull out his cell phone and call someone. Undertaker slowly bring his arms up, rolling his eyes back then thrusts them forward as the symbol behind him bursts into flames. The cops put handcuffs on him and lead him to a police car out in the parking lot. Another police officer holds Vince back.

Vince said, "I guess you're not so tough, huh? You're going to rot in jail. That's the only place you are going to be safe at! You dare threaten me, threaten my family, threaten my corporation? You better stay in jail because if you don't, I'm gonna hunt you down when you get out!" The police officer forcefully pushes the Chairman back and the Undertaker smiles satanically, rolling his eyes back.

The Rock advances to the announce table for commentary during the main event match that's moments away. The WWF Champion sits down and puts a headset on.

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "Glad to see you, Rock."

The WWF Champion replied, "No doubt about it, King. You have the most electrifying man in sports entertainment today sitting here, anxiously waiting to see Stone Cold Steve Austin and Mankind beat the living hell out of each other. And if Austin somehow wins, The Rock will lay the smackdown on his candy ass at Wrestlemania 15." Dark Side plays and the lights go out, moments later flames explode on the entrance ramp purple light and fog descend.

Angel steps out to a roaring crowd.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Please welcome the special guest referee for this match. From Death Valley, Angel!" The Deadgirl methodically approaches the ring, some of the male fans' faces were red from seeing Angel's breasts so close they felt like they could reach out and touch them. However, that thought's quickly extinguished when they feel a cold aura surrounding her.

Angel walks up the steel steps and raises her arms, rolling her eyes back to return the lights. She next enters through the second rope and waits for the contestants to come out.

Mankind's music hit as Chimel resumed, "And introducing the participants. First, weighing in at 287 pounds, Mankind!" The masked man walked to the ring and entered then his opponent came out, "And his opponent. From Victoria, Texas, weighing in at 252 pounds, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" The fans go wild as always when the Texas Rattlesnake appears.

Austin steps into the ring, exits through the other end to give Rock the double bird. Re-entering the ring he exchanges looks with Angel and steps on the top turnbuckle to raise his arms over his head. Stepping down he gets in Angel's face.

She said with restraint, "Easy, Austin. I have no intention of screwing anyone out, I plan on calling this match down the middle." Seeing no deception in her words, the Rattlesnake backs off. Although knowing The Rock, he will probably interfere at some point during the match. Once receiving a nod from both participants in regards to her asking them if they are ready, Angel calls for the bell to get the match underway.

The Rattlesnake thwarts a surprise attack by Mankind, continuing to press the assault even after Mankind finds himself wedged between the second and top rope. Returning to the inside, Austin Irish whips the masked man into the ropes, he looks for the Stunner to end the match early but Mankind rolls out of the ring to escape. Austin pursues him and runs into a clothesline. They battle right in front of the announce table as Angel steps out to follow them while starting the 10 count as part of her job being the referee. Mankind slams the Texan's face on the steel steps and rolls into the ring to break Angel's 10 count before rolling out again. He stomps on Stone Cold and chokes him with the cable cord to the count of 4.

Angel advised, "Come on, get back in the ring, you two." Austin's face bounces off the announce table and The Rock trash talks his Wrestlemania opponent.

Mankind climbs to the second turnbuckle, no doubt planning on driving Austin through the table when he spots Stone Cold rolling off the table causing Mankind to climb down. He doesn't let up on his attack, punching away at the Texas Rattlesnake and runs at him but Austin back body drops him over the announce table prompting the commentators to move out of the way. Climbing over, Stone Cold mud hole stomps Mankind then smashes the man's masked face against the steel steps and both enter the ring, Angel mirrors their movement. Hooking the arm, the resident of Victoria, Texas performs a suplex on Mankind and goes for the first cover of the match. Angel begins the 3 count and Mankind kicks out at 1. The 287 pounder rolls out to the apron, Austin tries to suplex him in but Mankind snaps Austin's neck off the top rope. He chokes the bald man with his boot to the count of 4 before relenting. Rolling out to ringside, Stone Cold pulls Mankind off his feet and drives his manhood into the ring post the slams his leg against the steel twice. He next drives his elbow into the throat of his opponent. Both men roll into the ring at the count of 5 and Mankind lands a right hand that sends Austin to his knees. He pins the Rattlesnake in the corner and throws forearms before Austin rolls out. Mankind follows him and slams the challenger's face on the steel steps. Stone Cold rolls out of the way and the deranged opponent's knee crashes into the steel. Beginning his counterattack, the 252 pounder slams Mankind's masked face against the steel steps repeatedly. He brings the brown-haired man into the ring and Irish whips Mankind and locks in the sleeper hold that Mankind quickly escapes from and counters with his own. Austin counters with a jawbreaker and chokes Mankind against the second rope to the count of 3. Mankind avoids a springboard attack and goes for a cover that Austin gets the shoulder up at 2. He automatically locks in a submission hold and Angel asks the Rattlesnake if he wants to quit and Austin shakes his head in no.

The fans chant the Texan's name and that allows Austin to battle his way to his feet and elbows Mankind in the gut to make him let go. That changes into a barrage of punches followed by a clothesline off the ropes. Angel begins counting to 10, waiting to see who gets up first.

Michael Cole said, "Angel's doing her job well."

The Rock nodded, "I will admit, she is but Angel is nothing but a wanna-be WWF Champion!"

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "I am not trying to sound offensive or anything here, Rock but you should choose your words more carefully when it comes to Angel. You two did have a few encounters with each other in 1997 and she came out every time."

The WWF Champion retorted, "I underestimated her, King. The Rock was still fairly new to the WWF!" Stone Cold and Mankind return to their feet at 6 and Austin punches his opponent into the corner. He mud hole stomps Mankind again to the bottom turnbuckle and places the masked man against the bottom rope for a springboard attack. This is time it connects and Austin goes for the cover and Mankind kicks out at 2. The soon-to-be second guest referee at Wrestlemania 15 plants the Rattlesnake with a double underarm DDT. He pulls out Mr. Socko and puts it on, setting up the Mandible Claw.

The Rock exclaimed, "The sock is a foreign object! Disqualify him, Deadgirl!" Steve Austin counters the move with the Stunner that Mankind escapes from. He sends the Rattlesnake into the ropes and elbows him, Austin steps onto the apron and Mankind locks in the Mandible Claw. Angel begins the count and when Mankind refuses to let go after 10, she has no choice but to call for the bell.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here's your winner by count out, Mankind!" Angel raises Mankind's hand up and the man's now officially the second guest referee.

The Rock stands up and removes his headset.

He asked in disbelief, "What in the hell did The Rock just see?" Vince enters the ring and gets in-between Angel and Stone Cold.

The Rock takes off his headset and enters the ring to attack the Rattlesnake. Austin quickly strikes back and clotheslines the WWF Champion out of the squared circle. Vince restrains Rock and the Rattlesnake runs his hands across his waist, silently telling Rock the WWF Championship will be his after their match at Wrestlemania 15.

With her job as referee over, Angel returns to her locker room. She grabs her bag and heads for the hotel with Kane, about halfway out they stumble across the Acolytes.

Kane stood in front of her but Angel held out her arm, "Stand down, Kane they mean no harm. The Acolytes are here to escort us out, I presume?"

Bradshaw nodded, "You're right." The Acolytes escort Kane and Angel out of the Civic Center. Once outside, the guys part ways with the siblings.

Entering her room, Angel changes into sleepwear and sits on the bed in a meditative state. There was one more thing she needed to take care of.

_Angel stands in the cemetery with the eerie purple moon shining in the night sky._

_She said, "I know you're there, my dark self. Come on out." A fierce wind blows through accompanied by a sinister laugh. Inner Angel appears from a miniature tornado of dark energy._

**_Inner Angel stated, "Did you really think that severing the link to the darker recesses of your mind would stop me? The darkness cannot be stopped, my dear. You will embrace it before this year's over. Everybody has darkness in them including you, Angel."_**

_Angel fired back, "But there's also light in people. Light and darkness are intertwined, one cannot exist without the other. Just like how without death there cannot be life. The two forces balance each other."_

_**Her dark half grinned maliciously, "I don't give a shit about that. I am going to extinguish the light in your soul, Angel. Ha ha ha ha ha!"** Angel glares at the entity, showing no fear on her face._

_Angel said, "Why don't you say that to my face? Unless, of course, you're chicken."_

_**Inner Angel bellowed, "How dare you! Eat darkness, you bitch!"** Summoning her black aura, Inner Angel unleashes a blast of dark energy at Angel. The 19-year old counters with a light version of the attack. The two competing energies battle for dominance then explode, generating a cloud of smoke and dirt. Inner Angel speeds through the cloud and throws her fist forward only to have it being caught by Angel. They glare at each other before Angel tosses the evil spirit over her head. Quickly recovering, Inner Angel charges at the teenager and Angel thrusts her fist into the dark half's stomach, air escapes Inner Angel's stomach. She falls to her knees clutching her abdomen._

_She spat, "What's the deal? 3 weeks ago, you were crying in fear of becoming evil like your oldest brother. Now you are all calm and collected."_

_Angel explained, "That's because I won't give in to the darkness but rather accept it."_

_Inner Angel growled, "No way in hell will I bend to your will!" She connects hard punches to Angel's face, sending the black-haired teen back and finishes it with an axe kick. Angel rubs her jaw then grabs her dark side's arm and slams her back and forth multiple times before throwing Inner Angel into a tree. Inner Angel growls in rage and her black aura obliterates the tree. Putting her hands out in front of her, she concentrates the energy into a powerful beam of darkness and fires it. Angel forms an "X" with her arms to protect herself when the blast hits her. The force of it pushes Angel slowly into the ground. Her arms steam when the attack ends. Irate that her opponent is pretty much unharmed, Inner Angel runs at her. Angel imagines a concrete baseball bat and it forms in her hand, she swings and the weapon shatters against Inner Angel's jaw sending her rolling on the ground before coming to a stop. Blood drips from a cut on her lip and the dark entity gazes through blurry vision, Angel soon towers over her._

_She offered, "Do you surrender? If you do, I won't inflict any more pain on you."_

_**Inner Angel grunted, "I...refuse to...surrender to you!"** She throws a punch and Angel shakes her head before back-handing Inner Angel. The dark entity refuses to quit and tackles Angel to the ground, straddling her and using the sheer pressure of her aura to pin Angel's arms to the ground. A malefic grin appears on Inner Angel's face as dark energy covers her left hand. Angel unleashes an intense flash of light through her eyes, blinding her evil half. She throws Inner Angel over her and stands up. Inner Angel roars in murderous rage and is about to attack when shackles of holy energy cuff her hands and legs above the ground. She struggles to break free but the shackles won't budge. Angel walks up to her and looks at her with a calm expression._

_Angel said, "I offered you to come peacefully but you refused so you have left me with no choice. The process will be over in just a few minutes and do not bother trying to break free, those shackles are made of holy energy so no matter how hard you try they won't budge." She extends her hands and Inner Angel begins to pulsate a bright purple, indicating that the process was starting. The pulsation grows in intensity and Angel realizes it won't be much longer until the process was over._

_**Inner Angel claimed, "Even if you accepted the darkness, you wouldn't know what to do with it!"** The dark entity disintegrates into a stream of purple energy and went into Angel's body, of course it wasn't by any means painless. It took every ounce of control not to scream. After who knows how long, the process was complete, Angel falls to her knees panting in exhaustion from the ordeal._

_She said, "I never imagined it would be this exhausting. At least now the darkness is not going to overtake me." A few minutes pass before Angel recovers enough strength to stand up again._

_She watches her Deadgirl side phase into existence._

**_She commented, "You have done well, Angel."_**

_Angel replied, "This was a test?"_

**_The Deadgirl answered, "Technically, yes. But I must admit this is more than I originally expected, Angel. I was expecting you more beaten up but you're relatively uninjured."_**

_Angel placed her hands on her hips, "Maybe you underestimated me. I am more strong-willed than some people think."_

**_Her Deadgirl side changed topic, "There's still one more matter to discuss."_**

_Angel crossed her arms, "The Corporation and Ministry of Darkness, right?"_

_**The Deadgirl said, "I will not force you into choosing but just know that whatever stable you side with, you do so with doing what you feel is right."** Then everything goes white._

Angel snapped out of her meditative state, sweaty from accepting the darkness inside her. She enters the bathroom and removes her wet clothes. After adjusting the water to the right temperature, Angel closes the curtain and showers. She eventually dries off and put on a sexy black bra and panties but then realized she had no extra sleepwear. A blush appears on Angel's face at the thought of sleeping in just her undergarments but at the same time, she felt curious on how it'd be like. The teen swiftly gets rid of the blush and climbs into bed. The ordeal of accepting her darkness was more tiring than she imagined.

A/N: Chapter 11 done.

D-Lo Brown got a little retribution on Owen Hart in their Steel City Street Fight.

The Ministry of Darkness attempt to sacrifice the Big Boss Man but Boss Man escaped.

X-Pac lost his match to Test after having Shane McMahon hit him with the WWF European Championship.

Angel refereed the match between Mankind and Stone Cold Steve Austin. Later, she defeated her dark half but not allowing to extinguish the light within her, Angel accepted the darkness.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 12.

Vader 23A


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Shane McMahon vs. Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness II

Next week's Raw is War happens in the San Jose Arena in San Jose, California.

Fireworks scream and explode on the entrance ramp and the camera rolls through a roaring, pumped up crowd.

Michael Cole greeted, "With only 1 week away from Wrestlemania 15, we welcome you to Raw is War! We are live at the San Jose Arena in San Jose, California where Mr. McMahon's fighting a war on two fronts! One against the Undertaker and other from within his own Corporation! I'm Michael Cole alongside Jerry the "King" Lawler." The Rock's music hits and the WWF Champion makes his way to the ring. He steps through the ropes and obtains a microphone.

He said, "Stone Cold Steve Austin, you got exactly 13 days before The Rock does what he does best and that's laying the smackdown on your candy ass. Now The Rock proposes two options. Option number 1 is that you find the nearest train tracks and lay your head down then you wait for the midnight Rock Bottom Express to go down that line and wham! That will ease Stone Cold's troubled mind. Option number 2 is for Stone Cold to come to Wrestlemania 15, you go one on one with the Great One so The Rock will kick your monkey ass all over God's green earth! Stone Cold Steve Austin, at Wrestlemania The Rock will prove to you and the millions of The Rock's fans exactly why he is the chosen one, why The Rock is the Great One and why, without a shadow of a doubt, the best WWF Champion there ever was! With that aside, for weeks The Rock said he cannot trust that 500 pound of monkey crap. Last night on Heat, Stone Cold made it perfectly clear that Stone Cold and Paul Wight were together as one so The Rock says Vince McMahon, The Rock has asked for some answers to his questions that you haven't given. So Vince McMahon, The Rock says you bring your roody poo candy ass down that ramp and you sing that big song of monkey crap if you smell what The Rock is cooking!" He paces around the ring waiting for Vince to come out, in no time he hears the Corporation theme play and directs his attention to the entrance ramp.

The WWF Chairman walks down the ramp, microphone in hand and a not too happy look on his face. Vince warily enters the ring and stands before the champion.

Vince stated, "Monkey crap? I got to say it straight to you, pal. Monkey crap, huh? I smell what The Rock is cooking alright and it's a big load of monkey crap. Who the hell do you think you are? I think this Rock stuff is getting to your head. What you need is a reality check, Dwayne." The Rock took off his sunglasses and the Chairman continued, "After all I've done for you, this is what I get back? After all I've done for you, look at who you are, look at what you've become. Who can you thank for that? Think about it, Rock. Let me ask you. What about everything I've done for your family? What about everything I did for your father, Rocky Johnson, huh? What about everything my father did for your grandfather, the great High Chief Peter Maivia? This is gratitude? Let me tell you something, you may think that WWF Championship is yours when actually, it's mine!"

Michael Cole said, "Whoa. Mr. McMahon is laying down the law."

Vince went on, "And by God, you're not going to lose it and I'm going to lose it. Not to Stone Cold Steve Austin, no. Let me tell you something, so far this has all been a bad dream. There's no chance in hell that it's gonna turn into a nightmare and that would be Stone Cold defeating you for the WWF Championship at Wrestlemania. That'd be a nightmare! Rock, you gotta understand that this is family. I know it's personal for both of us. I think of you as I think of my son, Shane. My family has looked out for yours through three generations, Rock. Think about it. So what do I do to protect the family? I reach out at great expense. And I bring in the Big Show, I bring in Paul Wight to protect the family. That's all, to protect the family. Now he may not be a family member but that's fine, he will offer protection. He will do his job. And by God, Rock so far he's done his job. Because when you think on what he has done to help you, help me, to help you become the WWF Champion and win it. And by God, he will make sure that it stays around your waist at Wrestlemania. Now Paul Wight may not be as quick on the uptake as you or me but he will make sure that you walk out of Wrestlemania as the WWF Champion." They hear Paul Wight's music play.

Michael Cole cried, "Uh-oh! King, 7 feet, 500 pounds coming their way!"

The Chairman announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is the man who will defeat Mankind at Wrestlemania. Here is the man who will be the special guest referee in the WWF Championship match at the grandest stage of them all. Ladies and gentlemen, here is the Big Show. Here is Paul Wight!" The giant steps over the top rope and walks up to Vince.

He grabbed the middle-aged man's hand and brought the microphone up to him, "What do you mean I am not as quick on the uptake as you and him? You wanna know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking of taking one of those great paychecks that you gave me, you remember that great paycheck? I think I'm gonna cash it in on his punk ass! And if there's anything left, I'm gonna give you change." Vince realizes he needs to take control of a situation that's rapidly disintegrating.

Vince said, "Excuse me, please. I'll handle this, Rock. I'd like to say this just once, Paul. You were brought here at great expense. _Huge_ expense! You were brought here to do a job and so far, you have done your job. But I don't like the temper in your voice. I wanna remind you that you keep cashing my checks and do exactly what I say because Vince McMahon always gets his money's worth." He slaps Paul Wight and that causes the giant to grab the Chairman's suit and pin him in the corner.

Paul Wight bellowed, "You touch me like that, I'll rip head your head off! Don't you ever touch me like that again!" He releases his grip and Vince leans against the turnbuckle wide-eyed at witnessing the giant's anger towards him.

Despite nearly having a heart attack, Vince was able to convince the two disputing men to work together by giving them what they want: The Rock getting Stone Cold Steve Austin and Paul Wight having Mankind in a Tag-Team Match.

The WWF Chairman takes a couple of deep breaths to calm his pounding heart.

'These two will be the death of me at this rate.' Vince thought as he held both men's arm up while the Corporation theme played.

The first match of the night was Road Dogg facing Val Venis for the WWF Intercontinental Championship.

The New Age Outlaws theme played as Road Dogg said, "Oh, you didn't know? Your ass better call somebody!" He emerged into the arena and walked to the ring, "You damn right! It's me, R-O-A-D D-O double G!" He entered the ring, "Shark tank, cut my music! Shark tank, let's give it to them one time doggy style! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, D-Generation X proudly presents to you...hold on, as soon as I get done whipping the guy with the big package's ass, I'm going to be the Intercontinental Heavyweight Champion of the world, the Road Dogg 'Jesse James' and I represent the New Age Outlaws!"

Val Venis' music hit and Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is for the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Championship. Making his way to the ring, from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing in at 244 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Val Venis!" The current IC Champion does small talk to the female fans, saying that he will send them into a feeding frenzy as San Jose is the home of the San Jose Sharks hockey team. After that he hands the title to referee Tim White, who hands it to the stagehand out at ringside and calls for the bell to get the match started.

Val Venis intercepts Road Dogg with a kick to the gut followed by a right hand. Road Dogg reverses an Irish whip into the turnbuckle and Venis sidesteps him and hammers away at the challenger, he twists the arm and aims to send the New Age Outlaw to the opposing turnbuckle but Road Dogg reverses it and makes the Intercontinental Champion bounce off the turnbuckle. Val avoids a clothesline and plants the New Age Outlaw with a spinebuster and goes for a cover hoping to end the match quickly but Road Dogg kicks out at 2. Venis tells the ref to count faster. He throws the challenger into the ropes, scoring an elbow to the temple and standing elbow drop then goes for another cover that Road Dogg kicks out at 2 again. Jesse James attempts to make a comeback and runs off the ropes but Val catches him in a powerslam. He climbs the turnbuckle and jumps off for a diving splash and Road Dogg rolls out of the way. After knocking the champion down, Road Dogg performs the Shake, Rattle n' Roll, dropping his knees against Val's face. Picking him up, he plants the man with a pump handle slam. He hooks the leg and scores a near fall, not allowing himself to get frustrated he Irish whips Venis into the turnbuckle and the IC Champion stops with a hard knee to the sternum. He goes for a pain, using the top rope as leverage but Tim White sees the champion's feet on the rope and halts the count. Road Dogg takes advantage of Venis arguing with the official and performs a roll-up and Venis kicks out at 2 and a half. Scoring a knee to the mid-section, Venis nails a double under hook suplex and goes for a cover and it was Road Dogg's turn to kick out at 2 and a half. Ducking a right hand, the New Age Outlaw kicks Val Venis in the gut and plants him with a DDT then rolls over, hooking the leg. Tim White's hand hits the mat 3 times and calls for the bell.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here is your winner and the new World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, the Road Dogg 'Jesse James'!" Billy Gunn joins his fellow New Age Outlaw for the celebration and Road Dogg imitates the former champion's hip gyration. He lifts the Intercontinental Championship over his head for the crowd to see.

Backstage, The Rock and Big Show discuss about their Tag-Team Match in the main event.

The WWF Champion said, "The Rock doesn't need your help to get out there and whip both of their monkey asses. You're looking at The Rock like your part retarded. The Rock will slap the taste out of your mouth, do you understand what The Rock is saying?"

Paul Wight answered, "Listen. I understand that if you screw up I'm gonna cover your candy ass!"

The Brahma Bull removed his sunglasses, "Cover The Rock's candy what? Trust me, The Rock will slap the taste out of the mouth just as soon as the day ends." The camera suddenly cuts to DX's locker room where the Degenerates celebrate Road Dogg's victory.

Lucas said, "Road Dogg, congratulations on becoming the new Intercontinental Champion."

Road Dogg replied, "Thanks, Lucas but this interview is done!" He shoved the man out so hard that he dropped the microphone that X-Pac brought to the champion's lips, "The D-O double G is the new IC C-H-A-M-P. And for Rocky Maivia, I'm the new IC Champ, biatch! So I'm coming after your belt next." Next up was Shane McMahon facing Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson in a 2-on-1 handicap match, little did he know that there has been a slight change to it.

The Corporation theme and Tony Chimel said, "Ladies and gentlemen, making his way to the ring, one of the owners of the World Wrestling Federation and European Champion, Shane McMahon!" The champion walks out with his father in tow.

Shane's ring attire was composed of a Rock jersey shirt, sweat pants and shoes.

The duo entered the ring and Vince handed his son a microphone, "I'll make this short and sweet. X-P-A-C, I know you're back there watching. Defeating you at Wrestlemania will as easy as 1,2,3, kid. So, just to show how tough and confident I am to be the European Champion, I'm taking on not 1 but 2 people now and they are the former WWF Tag-Team Champions, the Legion of Doom!" However, everyone including Shane get a surprise because instead of the Legion of Doom theme, they hear Dark Side play.

The San Jose Arena plunges into darkness, moments later flames explode on the entrance ramp. Purple light and fog fill the place then Angel emerges through the fog. The WWF Women's Champion makes her slow, methodical approach to the ring.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Death Valley, weighing in at 220 pounds, she is the WWF Women's Champion, Angel!" The WWF Chairman sits next to Michael Cole, putting a headset on.

Vince asked, "What the hell is Angel doing? This isn't what I planned!"

Michael Cole dared to say, "I believe she felt otherwise." Angel parts the sides of her trench coat and walks up the steel steps. She slowly raises her arms, rolling her eyes back to return the lights. The Women's Champion enters through the second rope and glares at the cocky European Champion. Angel sheds her trench coat and lowers her head, placing her hands on the hat she removes it to show eyes rolled back as thunder crashes overhead. She hands her championship to the stagehand at ringside.

A look of surprise dons Shane's face. Like his father, he wasn't expecting this. Nevertheless he mirrors her action and hands the WWF European Championship to the stagehand. The referee calls for the bell.

Angel watches Shane skid across the ring with a blank expression on her face. She reaches out for him and Shane retaliates with a quick jab that Angel shakes off, she tries again and the cocky European Champion punches the Deadgirl into the corner.

Vince said, "That's it, Shane! Lefts and rights, keep those fists coming! Don't let Angel get a chance to fight back!"

Michael Cole narrowed his eyes slightly, "It looks as if Angel's toying with Shane, King." Shane ceases his attack to taunt the crowd and Angel wraps her hands around the young man's throat and reverses their positions with authority. She throws hard rights at the younger male McMahon and lifts him off his feet with a vicious uppercut.

Angel told Shane, "Welcome to the big league, boy!" She Irish whips him off the ropes and have Shane's face collide with her boot. The WWF European Championship sees stars circling his head from the force of impact. She chokes him to the count of 4 and sends him into the ropes, lowering her head for a back body drop but Shane counters with a DDT. He hooks the leg for a cover and Angel kicks out at 2. Not allowing her to get up, Shane places Angel in a headlock but Angel rises to her feet and breaks the hold using a belly to back suplex. She Irish whips Shane into the corner and follows him in for a splash then a sidewalk slam. The Deadgirl goes for a cover but pulls the young man's head off the canvas at 2. Picking him up by the hair, Angel throws the European Champion out of the ring and steps out to follow. Eying the steel steps, she careens Shane spine first into them, dislodging the stairs from the ring post. Angel next drives his kidneys into the steel part of the ring apron, she rolls into the ring to break the referee's count before exiting again. She went over to the champion's position to continue her attack but Shane executes a trip toehold that makes Angel's face bounce off the ring steps, she checked her nose for signs of serious damage but to her relief there isn't any. The 19-year old prevents her face from being smashed in the steel steps and elbows Shane in the gut to make him let go. In retaliation, Angel slams the man's arm against the ring post twice and rolls him in. Entering the ring, she raises her hand signaling for the chokeslam. Shane rises to his feet and when he turns around, Angel lifts him 7 feet in the air then back down. She does the Rest in Peace sign and hoists the younger male McMahon up and drops Shane on his head. Folding his arms across the chest, Angel flips her hair back as the referee does the 3 count and calls for the bell.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here's your winner, the WWF Women's Champion, Angel!" The black-haired teen steps out of the ring, reaching under the apron and pulls out a table. She pushes the object in and sets it up. Angel brings Shane over and chokeslams him through it, splitting the table in half. The fans chant "one more time" and Angel complies. This time she brings in 2 tables and stack them on top of the other. Another chokeslam sends the WWF European Champion crashing through them. To Vince's shock and anger, the fans chant "one more time" again and Angel fulfilled their request. Dragging the by now unconscious Shane McMahon out to ringside, she approaches the announce table and this time she drives him through the table using a Jackknife Powerbomb. Looking around, Angel senses that the fans were satisfied with her actions and she gestures for the Women's Championship. She grabs hold of her title belt and is about to walk up the ramp when she felt a disturbance.

The Undertaker said, _"McMahon, do you know where I am?"_ The Titantron showed the McMahon home, _"You see, the lights are on but nobody's home...yet. But she is coming home, isn't she Vince? And when she does guess who'll be waiting?"_ Vince watches in horror as the Ministry of Darkness approaches the house and Angel connects the dots. She realizes that her oldest brother is after Vince's daughter, Stephanie.

In the Corporation locker room, he discusses a plan with his men.

Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett successfully retained their WWF Tag-Team Championship against Public Enemy.

Next up on the card was a Steel Cage Match between the Big Boss Man and Mideon.

The Acolyte theme as Mideon walked out and Tony Chimel said, "The following Steel Cage Match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, he is a member of the Ministry of Darkness, weighing in at 290 pounds, Mideon!" He entered the cage and Boss Man's theme hit, "And his opponent. From Cobb County, Georgia, weighing in at 312 pounds, the Big Boss Man!" The corporate enforcer makes his way to the cage and enters.

Mideon attacks him as soon as the door's shut and Boss Man reverses an Irish whip and nails the man with his boot. Boss Man sends Mideon into the turnbuckle and follows him in for a splash. He knocks Undertaker's servant down with a hard right hand, picking the guy up Big Boss Man slams Mideon's face into the cage wall twice. He pulls out a chain and wraps it around his fist, waiting for Mideon to get up. When he does, Boss Man strikes sending Mideon to the ground and chokes him with his boot. Wrapping the chain around the opponent's throat, Boss Man thrusts Mideon into the cage wall.

Vince leads his Corporation down the ramp and Boss Man opens the door to let the others in.

Boss Man holds Mideon to allow each member of the Corporation take turns landing blows on him, obviously intending on sending a message to the Phenom.

Vince entered the cage with a microphone and said, "Alright, Undertaker I know you can see me. I know you can see what's going on. So what about it? Here's your eyes right here, Mideon. I'm gonna make sure that he never sees out of those eyes again. I'm gonna give the Corporation the word to destroy him if you don't get away from my home, damn it! What's your answer? This man is gonna be destroyed!" The Titantron shows the Ministry of Darkness standing outside the front door to McMahon's house.

Undertaker said, _"Go ahead. Take him, Vince. The Ministry is more than ready to give their lives for their master. You see, it's their mission. They only live to die for me!" He began leading them away, "But then they are those who are forced to die. Those who don't know what hits them until it is too late. No pain only pleasure. So Vince, you do what you have to do for now and I will do what I have to do. Ha ha ha ha ha!"_ A car suddenly drives up to their place and the footage cuts out.

Returning from a commercial break, Vince frantically orders his son to keep dialing the house phone but Shane gets no answer from the other line.

Meanwhile, Angel sits in locker room digesting her brother's well thought out plan. Kidnapping the Chairman's daughter would be such an effective bargaining chip, allowing the Undertaker to get anything he wanted and that's the World Wrestling Federation. Despite being an egotistical business person, Vince was a father of two and that his parental instincts were kicking in to protect his daughter.

Stone Cold Steve Austin sits in his own locker room, putting the knee brace on in preparation for his Tag-Team Match with Mankind later on.

Back in Greenwich, Connecticut a police car drives up to the McMahon house on order by Vince and the officer steps out of his car and knocks on the front door. He knocks again when he gets no answer and then checks the surrounding perimeter for any signs of the Ministry of Darkness.

Next up, Hardcore Holly defends his WWF Hardcore Championship against Billy Gunn in a Falls Count Anywhere Match.

Billy Gunn watches the Hardcore Champion make his way to the ring and upon entering the ring, the two men start exchanging blows and Holly reverses an Irish whip, knocking Billy Gunn down with a hard clothesline. Pinning the New Age Outlaws in the corner, the champion kicks the blonde-haired man in the gut before ripping off Gunn's shirt. He sends the challenger bouncing off the opposing turnbuckle and launches him out of the ring. Stepping out, Holly reaches underneath the apron and uses a steel trashcan on Billy Gunn. Gunn reverses an Irish whip and sends the Hardcore Champion crashing into the steel steps, hooking the leg he gets a 2 count. He plans to execute a piledriver or powerbomb but Holly counters with a back body drop. After rolling the New Age Outlaw in, the champion grabs a broomstick and enters the ring Billy Gunn returns to his feet and nails a right hand then breaks the broomstick over Holly's head. Gunn drives the end of the broom handle into the throat of his opponent and Irish whips Hardcore Holly into the ropes and nails him in the throat again. Crawling over, Billy Gunn hooks the leg and Holly kicks out at 2. The New Age Outlaw exits the ring to get a steel chair and re-enters. He aims to plant Holly's head right into the chair but the champion counters, striking Gunn in the gut and Irish whips him into the ropes planting the man's head on the steel chair via running face buster. Holly goes for the cover and Billy Gunn kicks out at 2 and a half. He uses the ropes to pull himself up only to sent out by the Hardcore Champion. Gunn uses a low blow in trying to regain momentum but the champion throws a glass of juice right into Billy's face. Tossing the New Age Outlaw in the ring, Billy enters and picks up the steel chair. He gestures for Gunn to turn around and when he does, he strikes the blonde-haired man square in the face and hooks the leg and Billy Gunn kicks out at 2 and a half though Holly doesn't know it. He thinks he's won but when referee Mike Chioda tells him otherwise, the WWF Hardcore Champion argues with him. Billy Gunn stands up and when Holly comes to him, Gunn military press slams Holly over the top rope and onto Jim Ross's specially made announce table, the champion's feet breaking the top. Billy Gunn rolls the champion back in. Placing the steel chair near his feet, Billy Gunn plants Holly on it with his finisher, the Fame-Ass-er. Hooking the leg, he scores the victory and in turn winning the Hardcore Championship.

Tony Chimel said, "Here's your winner and the new World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, 'Bad Ass' Billy Gunn!" The referee holds the victor's hand and presents him the title belt while JR continues to blame Hardcore Holly for destroying his announce table.

Backstage, Vince talks to the police officer he sent.

The Chairman said, "I don't care what you take, take your gun out! Go look again. Go now! Now again, go!"

Shane yelled, "This is serious!" Vince hangs up the phone.

After a commercial break, Vince said, "Can you believe that? He didn't see a thing!"

His son shook his head, "Screw the police force."

Gerald Brisco told him, "Vince, it's over. Nobody was there."

Pat Patterson nodded, "Yeah, there left. He didn't see anything. It's over."

Vince stared at them like they grew a second head, "You think that just because he didn't see anything, that they're not there anymore? Oh, thank god!" Suddenly the Undertaker's voice appears on the small TV they had.

The Lord of Darkness stated, _"McMahon, law enforcement's best couldn't find us. I see where we couldn't be found it's not like we stand out or anything, is it Vince? Now that the annoying little interruption has ended, it's time to get back to business. I know what time she's expected home, Vince and I will be here to greet her."_ The camera pulled back to show a burning Undertaker Symbol, _"Maybe I can be that father figure she never had or maybe I just torture her. But no worries. In due time you will be a witness to my madness!"_ Gerald Brisco places a hand on his boss's shoulder.

Michael Cole said, "King, Mr. McMahon's gotta be panicking, he's frantic. He's thousands of miles away from his home and just had to watch that happen."

Jerry Lawler wondered, "How could the police be at Mr. McMahon's home and not see anything? Moments later, the Undertaker's symbol was on fire in McMahon's front yard!" D-Generation X's music hit and Triple H makes his way to the ring with a purpose.

He rolled into the ring and grabbed a microphone, "Kane, when you play with fire you're gonna get burned. A week ago, you came out here and you burned Chyna. Too bad for her. But let's face it, Kane. That fire was meant for me. It was my eye you wanted to take out, it was me you wanted to incinerate! Well Kane, all you've done is light my fuse. Now I've seen you in the back, you make your way down here and get in this ring and feel my fire because you're gonna burn, bitch, burn!" He drops the microphone and the lights go out as the eerie theme of Burned plays.

Jerry Lawler stated, "They say be careful what you ask for because you'll just might get it!" He shrieks when flames explode on the entrance ramp and red light floods the San Jose Arena.

Kane walks out wearing the two-sleeved ring attire and Triple H meets him halfway up the ramp and ducks to avoid a right hand and unleashes his pent-up anger on him. Kane hits an uppercut and slams Hunter's face into the steel steps. The two are oblivious of the fact that Vince McMahon walks down the ramp. An uppercut sends Triple H landing on the Spanish announce table and Kane whips his head around to spot Vince before Triple H directs the Big Red Machine's attention back to him. Kane ignores the middle-aged man's pleas for help as he sends Hunter into the steel steps with authority.

Vince pleaded with desperation in his voice, "Kane, I need your help. I have trouble at home, I need your help you can talk to your brother." Kane entered the ring and the Chairman said, "You speak the same language. You can talk to him. Come on, let's go!" Triple recovers from being sent into the ring steps and enters the ring, whipping Kane around to continue his assault on the masked behemoth.

Kane retaliates with an uppercut and Hunter reverses an Irish whip, Kane ducks to avoid the right hand and bounces off the ropes behind him to do a leaping clothesline that almost takes Triple H's head off.

Vince resumed, "Damn it, I know I don't ask much from you but I'm asking now. I need your help, come on let's go! The Undertaker has my family, damn it! Come on, let's go!" He dons a look of absolute shock when the mask comes off and revealed to be the Undertaker wearing his younger brother's clothing! He walks forward and grabs the Chairman's suit and the lights went out.

Undertaker said to him in the darkness, "It's that simple. Anytime, anywhere!" Fire spews from the ring posts and when the lights return, the Undertaker was gone. Vince returns to the locker room and sits on a chair while his son pours some water in a cup.

Gerald Brisco placed a hand on Vince's shoulder, "I feel bad for ya, Vince but it's over."

Vince shoved the man's hand off, "I can't believe this. The Undertaker was here this whole time!"

Pat Patterson said, "It's gonna be okay."

Vince retorted, "How's it gonna be okay?!" He drinks the cup of water Shane hands to him.

The time finally comes for main event.

The Rock's music hit and he walked out as Tony Chimel announced, "The following tag-team contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 275 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, The Rock!" The champion steps on the apron and stands on the second turnbuckle, raising his championship belt over his head.

He snatched the microphone out of Chimel's hand and said, "Now what The Rock plans on doing is take Mankind's monkey ass, drag it down to Know Your Role Blvd, taking Stone Cold's roody poo, candy ass, dragging it down to Jabroni Drive and check both of their candy asses to the Smackdown Hotel! If you smell what The Rock is cooking!" The Corporation theme hit and his tag-team partner comes out.

Tony Chimel said in another microphone, "And his tag-team partner. He is a member of the Corporation, weighing in at 500 pounds, 'The Big Show' Paul Wight!" The giant makes his way to the ring wearing his in-ring gear and his hair tied into a low ponytail. He steps over the top rope.

It's gut check time. In mere moments, the world will see if Paul Wight and The Rock can co-exist.

Mankind's music played next and Chimel resumed, "And their opponents. First, he weighs in at 287 pounds, Mankind!" The deranged man makes his way and attacks Paul Wight when he and Rock discuss strategy.

Referee Earl Hebner calls for the bell as the two men stomp away on Mankind. The crowd comes unglued the moment they hear the Texas Rattlesnake's music. Austin runs down the ramp and slides into the ring to open up a can of whoop ass on Paul Wight, succeeding in causing the giant to lean on the ropes. Rock comes to Wight's rescue and whips Austin around, the two men exchange blows and Stone Cold Irish whips the WWF Champion into the ropes lowering his head for a back body drop that Rock counters with a kick. He charges at the Rattlesnake and Austin takes him down with a clothesline. He wrenches the champion's arm until Rock does a raking of the eye and lands a right hand before doing an Irish whip that his Wrestlemania opponent reverses. Austin misses the clothesline and when the WWF Champion bounces off the ropes, the Texan performs the Lou Thesz Press followed by a running elbow drop. He hooks the leg and Rock kicks out at 2. The Brahma Bull twists Austin's arm before the Rattlesnake pokes him in the eye and brings him over to his partner's corner, allowing Mankind to tag in. He holds the WWF Champion for Mankind to land a blow before stepping out to the ring apron and removes his vest. The Rock punches the deranged masked man into the corner and stops to glare at Stone Cold. This brief distraction allows Mankind to reverse their positions and punches Rock down to the bottom turnbuckle, Mankind walks around the ring before charging full speed driving his knee into The Rock's face. He chokes the WWF Champion on the second rope and gestures for Austin to bring his knee in, the bald man does and Mankind slams the champion's head on it then tags out.

The Texas Rattlesnake twists Rock's arm and the WWF Champion lands right hands and Irish whips him into the ropes, locking in a sleeper hold that Austin escapes from and Irish whips Rock into the ropes and counters with a sleeper hold of his own. Rock backs them up to the corner and Austin releases the hold. Rock proceeds to land blows on Austin then stops to glare at Earl Hebner. Stone Cold reverses their positions and throws piston-like right hands and gives Rock the double bird before landing the last right hand. Rock reverses an Irish whip and Stone Cold bounces off the opposing turnbuckle and thwarts Rock's attack with his feet. He goes for the Stunner but the WWF Champion escapes, rolling out of the ring to walk up the ramp. However, Austin doesn't allow him to leave because he gives chase and clotheslines Rock. He brings his Wrestlemania opponent back to the ring and rolls him in while Paul Wight does nothing. Rock quickly gets up and stomps away on the bald man. He trash talks Mankind and Stone Cold plants him with a spinebuster, hooking the leg for a 2 count. He quickly tags Mankind and Austin stomps on The Rock's stomach before stepping out. Mankind body slams the champion and sets him up for the Corporate Elbow but when he bounces off the rope behind him, Paul Wight hits him in the back of the head with his size 22 boot. Rock capitalizes on it planting Mankind with a DDT before going for the cover that Mankind gets the shoulder up at 2. Paul Wight places his boot on the top rope for The Rock to drive Mankind's masked face on it then tags the giant in.

Paul steps over the rope and pushes Mankind into the corner throwing kicks to the mid-section then clubs him in the back with a forearm. Pinning the deranged person in the corner again, Wight slams his open hand into Mankind's chest followed by choking him with his boot to the count of 3. Paul refuses to let up and strangles Mankind on the second rope to the count of 4. Picking the man up by the hair, Paul Wight sends Mankind to the canvas with a massive head butt.

Rock gives a nod of approval.

Hoping to impress his tag-team partner further, the giant nails a side Russian leg sweep then tags out. Rock enters and stomps on the vulnerable Mankind then sends him to the opposing turnbuckle, Mankind thwarts him with an elbow to the temple. He attempts to make a comeback and runs into the ropes for a running attack but Rock stops him with an elbow to the temple of his own. Rock body slams Mankind and sets him up for the Corporate Elbow. He discards the right elbow pad and runs off the ropes twice then lands the Corporate Elbow. He hooks the leg and Austin pulls him off at 2, giving him the finger. Mankind takes advantage of this performing a roll-up that Rock barely escapes from.

Rock and Paul dominate the match for a while but the tide turns again when Mankind connects a double under hook DDT. Rock fails to stop Mankind from tagging Austin and the Texas Rattlesnake nails blow after blow then mud hole stomps Rock in the corner. He Irish whips Rock into the ropes, misses the elbow and Rock prepares to deliver the Rock Bottom but Austin counters with elbows to the temple and attempts to nail the Stunner but like him, Rock prevents it and sends him to the ropes again. Coming off them, Stone Cold performs a swinging neck breaker. He goes for the cover and receives a near fall.

Paul Wight steps in and Rock sends the Rattlesnake into his waiting hand. Mankind saves Austin from being chokeslammed and Paul Wight switches his attention to the masked man, sending him out to ringside and he pursues him. Austin clotheslines Rock out of the ring and slams his face off the remains of Jim Ross's announce table, he lays the WWF Champion on it and steps on to continue the assault when the table gives way to their combined weight but that doesn't stop him from hammering away on The Rock.

Paul Wight wraps a cable cord around Mankind's throat, completely forgetting about his job of protecting the WWF Champion.

Austin tosses Rock into the crowd, stomping at him then rolls the champion onto the Spanish announce table. The Texas Rattlesnake jumps off the security barricade and drives Rock through the table.

The brawl continues even after Raw is War ended. It only stopped when security came down to break up the fight.

Angel showered, changed into street clothes and picks up her bag then heads for the exit. The main event was certainly satisfying.

She said, "I wonder how Kane's doing? He's certainly been gone the entire night with Stephanie. Probably out on a date." Somewhere else, Kane sneezes suddenly. Good thing his mask is off because it wouldn't have been pretty on his part.

Stephanie asked, "What is it, Kane?"

Kane replied, "Somebody must be talking about me." Back with Angel, she closes the door to her hotel room and sits on her bed looking at the WWF Women's Championship. After March ends, she will have held the title for about 2 months and plans on retaining with every ounce of strength in her body. She dives under the covers and turns off the lights.

A few floors below her, Vince is tossing and turning in his sleep.

_The Chairman of the WWF runs in total darkness with only a light above him providing the only aid to see. He hears Shane begging for someone to spare him but all he gets is an evil laughter, Vince arrives in time to see his son being set on fire by Kane. The younger male McMahon screams in agony as his flesh burned and rolls around to try in extinguishing the flames. After 5 minutes, he stops rolling and suffers severe burns to his body. Faint breathing can be heard though judging by the way he was twitching, it was obvious that Shane's in a lot of pain. Vince looks to his left and spots Ken Shamrock resembling a human pretzel, his spin bent beyond normal limits. To his right Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson look like dried up husks as a result of having their souls ripped out. He next hears gurgling and shifts his eyes to the front in time to see a sword being pushed through Paul Wight's chest. The giant falls to his knees first then to his stomach, eyes glazed over. The rest of his Corporation met different fates._

_A series of footsteps reach Vince's ears and they're getting closer. Angel, Undertaker and to his utter shock, Stephanie emerge from the darkness. Stephanie stands up on her tippy toes and wraps her arms around Kane's neck before kissing him passionately. Squinting his eyes slightly, Vince can make out an Undertaker Symbol situated on his daughter's throat. Undertaker looks at the distraught Chairman with arms crossed over his massive chest and an evil smirk on his face. Angel's now red eyes glow ominously in the light._

_Vince glared at the Deadman, "What have you done to my daughter, you vile bastard?"_

_Undertaker replied, "Nothing much. Just opened her eyes to the truth. She's come home, Vince. To her real family, my Ministry of Darkness!" The Phenom relished in the look of fury on Vince's face, "Careful, Vince or you'll burst a blood vessel in your brain." A sinister laugh escapes his throat._

_Vince said, "Stephanie, get away from them! They are evil incarnate!" His daughter didn't answer so he said again, "Stephanie!" A look of horror appears on his middle-aged face when Stephanie lets out a sinister laugh of her own._

_She taunted, "What's the matter, Daddy? Are you scared that your precious daughter has aligned herself with the man you are trying to stop?" A ball of fire appears and the moment Angel's hand clutches it, it takes the shape of a sword. She holds the blade out at her side like she was about to strike someone down._

_Angel stated, "Stephanie's destiny lies with us, Vince." The Princess of Darkness slowly advances toward Vince as a way of instilling fear which works flawlessly, she can sense it coming off him in waves. Vince turns around to run but is frozen in place by Angel's powers._

_Kane laughed, "You're not going anywhere, old man."_

_Undertaker commanded, "Do it, Angel." A sadistic look forms on Angel's face as she brings her sword down on the WWF Chairman._

Vince suddenly sits up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and takes deep breaths to calm it. He then comes to a singe conclusion. Angel poses more of a threat to him than Undertaker and Stone Cold Steve Austin combined. Recruiting her into the Corporation along with Kane was out of the question. If both join the Ministry of Darkness, the Undertaker's prophecy will come true.

Vince said to himself, "They must be eliminated. For sake of the Corporation and my daughter."

A/N: Chapter 12 done.

I'm really sorry for the slow update, been watching my neighbor's dog while they are in South Dakota on a business trip.

Here, Angel introduces Shane to the danger of having a championship on you and putting him through 3 tables for good measure. She also discovers what her oldest brother's target is: Stephanie McMahon.

The Undertaker continues to mess with Vince's mind.

The New Age Outlaws won the WWF Intercontinental Championship and Hardcore Championship respectively.

And finally, Stone Cold Steve Austin and Mankind worked rather well against The Rock and Paul Wight.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 13.

Vader 23A


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Angel's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness II

The last Raw is War before Wrestlemania 15 takes place in the Pepsi Arena in Albany, New York.

Fireworks scream and explode on the entrance ramp, the camera soars past a jacked up crowd.

Michael Cole greeted, "We are just 6 days away from the grand daddy of them all, Wrestlemania 15 on pay-per-view! We are live in the sold out Pepsi Arena in Albany, New York as we get ready for the biggest night in Raw history. Tonight the main event at Wrestlemania may be in jeopardy, Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. The 'Big Show' Paul Wight!" The Corporation theme suddenly hits and the WWF Champion, The Rock, Vince and Shane McMahon walk to the ring.

Tony Chimel announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the principle owner of the World Wrestling Federation, Mr. McMahon!" The trio enter the ring and Vince retrieves a microphone while his son showed the WWF European Championship.

Vince said, "Yes, it is indeed a privilege to stand before you tonight between the two greatest WWF champions. Two champion who'll walk in at Wrestlemania as title holders and likewise out of the ring after Wrestlemania is over as champions as well."

Michael Cole stated plainly, "They hope."

The Chairman went on, "Personally I would like to give the floor to the European Champion, my son Shane." He hands the microphone to his son.

Shane said, "Everybody knows that I can take X-Pac because I got his number. And at Wrestlemania, in just 6 days from now, it's going to be my honor and privilege to embarrass you in this very ring. However, with permission of course, X-Pac I can't wait that long because X-P-A-C, if you got the guts I am challenging you to my world, a street fight and not just an ordinary street fight, a Greenwich Street Fight out in the open here in New York tonight!" Vince was surprised at this deceleration but he got the microphone back.

The WWF Chairman cried, "Well, as you can see the McMahon family is pretty confident. As well as we should be. Another reason we are is that our family is very secured. And Undertaker when you arrive here at Albany tonight, you are going to be very, very busy with the Big Boss Man and others. You see, I have this all figured out. The Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin and Angel are conspiring together. They've tried to divide my attention so that I wouldn't promote the proper amount of attention to prevent Stone Cold Steve Austin or Angel from becoming the WWF Champion. Nothing will stop me from my appointed rounds. With that in mind, ladies and gentlemen he is the most electrifying WWF Champion, he is The Rock!" The middle-aged man hands the mic to the champion.

The Brahma Bull promised, "As you know, Vince that by looking into The Rock's eyes that he is ready. Stone Cold Steve Austin we are 6 days away before The Rock goes to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, The Rock's home away from home without shadow of a doubt end the biggest piece of Texas trailer park trash walking, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Little does he know that the Rattlesnake's watching this from a monitor backstage and they saw it from the Titantron, "Well, it's not surprising that you are watching from back there, Stone Cold Steve Austin because there is something about The Rock that draws you to him. There is an awe that you cannot wait to go one on one with yours truly. Stone Cold Steve Austin, the fact of the matter is that when it's all said and done, when all The Rock's smoke cleared there is no way and The Rock means no way that Stone Cold Steve Austin will beat The Rock to become the WWF Champion!"

Vince took over, "Now as far as tonight is concerned, 6 days from Wrestlemania, many of you are saying, "Wait a minute this isn't fair, Austin has to take on the Big Show in this ring" and you are right. It's not fair. So therefore, to make sure that Austin is six feet under, to make sure that everything is fair tonight I am appointing a special guest referee for the Stone Cold/Big Show match and that referee will be The Rock!" Their celebration gets cut short when Mankind's music and the deranged one emerges from behind the curtain.

Mankind said, "That's a good idea, Vince but you see I got a better one. Seeing as how I am the best referee there is, the best referee there was and the best referee there ever will be, I suggest that The Rock and I get inside that ring tonight with the winner becoming the special guest referee for tonight's main event between Stone Cold Steve Austin and the 'Big Show' Paul Wight. What do you say, Vince?"

The salt and pepper-haired man replied, "Mick, I think you've drunk too many brews with Stone Cold in the back."

Ignoring the comment, Mankind asked, "So what do you say, Rock? One more match for old-time sake? The Great One, that's you and me, the testicular one, getting it on one more time. What do you say, champ?"

The WWF Champion said, "Well the Great One contemplated that, The Rock says you can kiss his ass."

Mankind retorted, "Hey Rock, I gave up that roulette but he thought you'd say that and Vince he also thought that you would place The Rock as the special guest referee for the main event." He pulled a contract out of his shirt, "So what I did is head to San Antonio, Texas and I got Commissioner Michaels to sign, seal and deliver a contract saying that in that ring there will indeed be a match between The Rock and Mankind. And the winner will referee the main event between the Big Show and Stone Cold Steve Austin. If you smell what the Sock is cooking!" He pulls out Mr. Socko to emphasize it and Mankind retreats under his music.

The Corporation share their disdain over this development.

Vince ordered, "Alright, cut the music. I'm sure Shawn Michaels is having his fun down in San Antonio, Texas as Commissioner. That's alright. But Rock, you don't mind one more time tearing Mankind apart, do you?"

The champion answered, "Matter of fact The Rock will lay the smackdown on his candy ass!"

Vince added, "Much similar to the Greenwich Street Fight that we are going to see in Albany, check it out." The sound of shattered glass blares through the PA system and Austin drives a beer truck down the isle and stops near the ring. The Rattlesnake stands on top of the cargo holder with a microphone.

Austin said, "If you're ready for Wrestlemania, give me a 'Hell Yeah'!" The fans did just that and he resumed, "You damn right because Stone Cold Steve Austin has been shoved around long enough! And I will say this. With Paul Wight as the special referee or without him, it don't matter because that belt is coming with me and that's all I got to say about that! For the last few weeks... Shut your little lips or I'll knock your glasses off. For the last few weeks, I come out here and listen to you spewing your little nursery rhymes about Jabroni Avenue or Know Your Role Blvd, Jesus Christ, son you better get your ass serious because Stone Cold Steve Austin is gonna take his ass to Philadelphia, check right in to the Smackdown Hotel, roll right in to room 316 and burn that son of a bitch to the ground. Take your little glasses off so I can see your eyes, son. Pull them off because I want to see you. When that bell rings and the match is over, you are looking at the next WWF Champion and that's the bottom line because Stone Cold said so!" He hopped down to the hood, "As far as now goes, the big celebration afterward Stone Cold's gonna drink a lot of beer but I think I'd share a bit of pre-match beer right now." Sliding off the hood, Austin rolls out a hose and proceeds to give Vince, Shane and The Rock a beer bath. It goes on for about 3 minutes and Austin finally relents, stepping on the second turnbuckle to raise his arms over his head.

In her locker room, Angel's laughing her ass off, rolling around on the floor for added effect. Kane chuckles behind his masked man while shaking his head at the same time.

Angel said, "Oh man, my...my ribs are killing me! Call a doctor, Kane. Ha ha ha ha ha!" She eventually calms down enough to watch Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett defend their WWF Tag-Team Championship belts against Edge and Gangrel of the Brood.

Debra's music hit and the Tag-Team Champions stepped out as Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Championship. Introducing first. Making their way to the ring, accompanied by Debra, at a combined weight of 477 pounds, they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions, Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett." They enter the ring and the Brood's eerie music plays next.

The lights turn a flashing red and fog hugs the ground. Edge, Gangrel and Christian strut to the ring and Gangrel walks up the steel steps, drinks the cup of blood and spews it out followed by removing his sunglasses. Edge removed his trench coat and sunglasses while Christian remains at ringside.

Referee Tim White signals for the match to begin as Gangrel punches Owen to the mat. Owen reverses an Irish Whip and nails the vampire with a spinning heel kick. Grabbing a handful of blonde hair, Owen hammers away on Gangrel in the corner. The vampire reverses an Irish whip into the opposing turnbuckle and catches Owen in a belly to belly suplex immediately after the Canadian bounces off. Gangrel brings in his partner.

Edge sends Owen into the ropes and catches him in a powerslam pin combo, Owen kicks out at 2. Hart reverses the Irish whip and performs a belly to belly suplex of his own and tags Jarrett in. The blonde-haired Canadian sends Edge into the ropes and grabs the man's legs, sending Edge to his back and Jarrett performs a diving fist drop then Hart steps out. Jarrett sends Edge into the ropes and sets to do a military press but Edge counters with a body slam, Jarrett backs up in the corner and stops Edge with an elbow to the temple and knocks Gangrel off his feet. After landing a couple of blows, one half of the WWF Tag-Team Champions performs an Irish whips that Edge reverses and seeks to grab him for possibly a body slam. Referee Tim White prevents Gangrel from interfering and Christian slips in behind his back and performs a double-team sidewalk slam. Christian takes Edge's place and hooks the leg for a 2 count. Tim White didn't see him come in so he didn't call for the bell.

Christian executes an Irish whip but Jeff Jarrett reverses it, using the momentum to slam his leg into the fellow blonde's gut then jumps to have the arms bounce off both of his knees. Christian returns to his feet and rests against the turnbuckle before Jarrett sends him to the opposing one and follows him in but Christian kicks his feet up to stop him.

Gangrel distracts the referee to allow Edge to climb the turnbuckle and do a diving crossbody and hooks the leg but Owen Hart makes the safe. Suddenly the lights go out and the Brood's eerie music played, when the lights return the Brood was gone and Debra received a blood bath courtesy of the trio.

In the Corporation's locker room, Shane McMahon was busy gearing up for his Greenwich Street Fight with X-Pac.

Vince said to his son, "Take out your frustration on X-Pac."

Shane replied, "Oh, I plan on doing it Greenwich style. Bang! Bang!"

Vince turned to his two stooges, "What are you doing?"

Pat Patterson answered, "Anything you want, Mr. McMahon."

Vince ordered, "I could use a cup of coffee right about now."

Pat Patterson nodded, "Roger that, sir. Nice and hot." Gerald Brisco follows him out the door.

Shane said, "The title smells like beer, everything does. Ugh!" The Championship vs. Championship Match between the New Age Outlaws ended in a no contest when Goldust, Al Snow and Val Venis attack them but the New Age Outlaws were able to clear the ring of them.

Backstage, Pat Patterson finishes getting Vince his cup of coffee but drops it when he spots Legion of Doom members Hawk and Animal coming towards them and then pounce on them in response to Brisco and Patterson attempting to pose as them for Shane's match last week until Angel took their place.

Out in the Pepsi Arena, the Blue Meanie makes his way to the ring with a steel chair in hand. He slides in and asks for a microphone.

He said, "Cut the music. Hey, Shamrock! Shamrock, I am sick and tired of you sticking your nose in our business! It's pretty obvious to me that the World Wrestling Federation is not big enough for us both. So tonight is where the Blue Meanie takes a stand. That's right, Shamrock I am calling you out!"

Michael Cole asked, "What?"

Jerry the "King" Lawler laughed, "Heh heh, he got a death wish or something?"

The Blue Meanie demanded, "So if you got the guts, Shamrock, you come down that aisle, step through these ropes and get the spanking you deserve!" Ken Shamrock's music plays but instead of getting him, Blue Meanie gets his sister, Ryan Shamrock.

The beautiful young woman enters the ring and Blue Meanie sits down, grabs Ryan and was about to spank her on live TV when Ken Shamrock runs down the aisle. Blue Meanie releases his sister and grabs the chair, ready to smack Ken with it.

Goldust slides into the ring and attacks Ken from behind but the World's Most Dangerous Man quickly turns the tide, nailing Goldust with an elbow to the jaw and chaining it with a belly to belly suplex. He applies the Ankle Lock and the Blue Meanie strikes Shamrock in the back then does some trash talk. Goldust rolls out of the ring and Ryan Shamrock and Blue Meanie help him walk up the aisle toward backstage. A minute later, Ken recovers from the chair shot and chases after them.

Next up was Sable taking on Ivory.

Sable's music and the sexy blonde-haired woman advances to the squared circle and steps through the second rope. Tony Chimel offers the microphone to her.

Sable said, "This is for all the women who want to be me and the men who come to see me!" She seductively swayed her hips and Jerry Lawler loved it a lot. Sable returns Chimel's mic.

Ivory's music played and Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, accompanied by D-Lo Brown, Ivory!" D-Lo opens the ropes for Ivory and the brown-haired woman enters. He next heads over to the announce table for commentary.

The referee calls for the bell and Ivory bounces up and down ready to get her hands on Sable but the blonde-haired bombshell does the "shoo-shoo" gesture. When Ivory charges at her, Sable steps halfway out of the ring causing the referee to pull Ivory back.

Teri and Jacqueline of PMS make their way down and over to the announce table.

Sable performs a snapmare on Ivory from out of the corner and suddenly a bell tolls, plunging the arena into darkness. When the lights return Angel stands in the ring.

Michael Cole exclaimed, "My god, King! That's Angel! What is the Women's Champion doing out here?" Angel proceeds to attack both Ivory and Sable, forcing the referee to call for the bell. Angel chokeslams Sable then switches her attention to Ivory. She picks the woman up and drops Ivory on her head in a Tombstone. PMS decides to get involved and try a double-team on Angel but the attack has no effect on the WWF Women's Champion. Angel whips around and executes a double chokeslam on them. She lays her eyes on D-Lo when she senses him stepping on the apron. Brown found himself frozen in place by those cold green eyes. Angel vanishes from sight after the lights went out.

The Ministry of Darkness walk through a dark hallway somewhere backstage.

Next up was Mankind vs. The Rock to see who will be the special guest referee for the main event match.

Mankind's music hit and Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and to decide the referee for tonight's main event. Introducing first the challenger, he weights in at 287 pounds, Mankind!" The deranged man entered and The Rock's music hit, "And his opponent. From Miami, Florida, weighing in at 275 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, The Rock!" The Brahma Bull takes his time approaching the ring and steps on the second turnbuckle, raising his championship belt over his head.

The Rock takes off his sunglasses and tosses them before stepping in the ring and hand the WWF Championship to referee Tim White, who hands it to the stagehand at ringside then calls for the bell.

Rock starts off throwing right hands at Mankind and even punches him off the apron. He steps out of the ring and continues the attack, bouncing the masked man's face off the apron then lands lefts and rights. Mankind reverses an Irish whip and the WWF Champion collides with the ring steps. He rolls in to break the count then come back out and Rock clotheslines him before stomping on the challenger. Mankind possibly absent-mindlessly grabs a steel chair then the champion punches him, causing Mankind to drop the chair in favor of using the steel steps to keep his balance. Rock lifts the chair over his head in preparation to hit the deranged man but referee Tim White pulls it out of Rock's hands. This allows Mankind to regain his wits and knock the WWF Champion down then bounce Rock's face off the English announce table. The masked man hammers away at the champion then brings him over to suplex the Brahma Bull on the thin-padded floor but Rock counters it and Mankind's back collides with the floor. Both men re-enter the ring and Mankind gestures the WWF Champion to bring it, Rock doesn't disappoint when he punches the challenger in the corner and Irish whips him to the opposing turnbuckle and follows him in but Mankind thwarts with an elbow to the temple. He exits the corner and body slams the WWF Champion and sets him up for "Mr. Elbow" as Michael Cole called it but The Rock rolls out of the way. Incensed of the fact that his opponent tried to use his own signature move against him, Rock chokes him against the second rope then bounces Mankind's head off the turnbuckle pad. The 287 pounder uses a low blow to make the champion stop his attack and Tim White doesn't disqualify him. Mankind charges at Rock with a running high knee to the gut followed by a right hand. Rock pulls Mankind's feet out from under him and returns the favor with a low blow of his own. Grabbing a handful of brown hair, he throws Mankind out to ringside. After bouncing the masked man's face off the announce table, he snatched Michael Cole's headset.

He said arrogantly, "The Rock is laying the smackdown on his roody poo candy ass!" Mankind surprises him with a clothesline so hard that it knocks the headset off, the masochist punches at the champion's face then rolls the arrogant champion back into the ring.

Michael Cole puts his headset back on.

Mankind Irish whips Rock into the ropes and lowers his head for a back body drop but Rock counters with a kick and a clothesline. He stomps away then switches to right hands when Mankind starts to get up. He sends Mankind to the ropes and lowers his head for a back body slam and Mankind counters with a swinging neck breaker. He gives Rock a taste of his own medicine of assaulting someone in the corner then aims for the opposing turnbuckle but Rock stops mid-way and ducks so that Mankind accidentally clothesline Tim White. Rock plants his opponent with a DDT, he next goes for a cover but the official's been knocked out. The WWF Champion Irish Whips the opponent, Mankind ducks a series of clotheslines then counters with a double under hook DDT. He goes for a cover of his own but Tim White's still out. Mankind pulls out Mr. Socko and puts him on in preparation for the Mandible Claw, unaware that Paul Wight's approaching. He turns around and clocks the giant before returning his attention to The Rock. The WWF Champion nails him in the temple and sends Mankind to the waiting hand of Paul Wight for a chokeslam. Fortunately, Tim White recovers in time and sees the giant chokeslamming Mankind prompting him to call for the bell.

Tony Chimel announced, "The winner of this match as a result of disqualification, Mankind!" Paul Wight couldn't believe he screwed up.

Mankind obtains a steel chair and enters the ring to nail The Rock but the champion escapes. He begins accusing Paul Wight of costing him the match.

Somewhere in the equipment area, the giant kicks stuff.

Back in the Pepsi Arena, the lights go out and Burned plays. Moments later, flames erupt on the entrance ramp and Kane walks out under the eerie red light. The crimson red demon steps over the top rope and slowly brings up his arms then throws them back down causing fire to spew from the ring posts. He turns his attention to the top of the aisle, waiting for Goldust to come out. The Bizarre One's music plays and Goldust comes out and makes his way to the squared circle and enters through the second rope. With his back turned, Goldust pulls out a flamethrower and shoots Kane in the face, the big man collapses.

His mask took the brunt of the assault but his mismatched eyes still received scorching heat.

It turns out to be Triple H disguised as Goldust. He removes the hood and wig and stomps away on Kane. Referee Teddy Long tries to get Hunter to stop but the co-founder of DX refuses. He spots Angel marching down the aisle and escapes just as she enters the ring. She glares at the retreating blonde-haired man with such intensity that it'd make even the strongest of men cower in fear.

Angel helps her brother to the locker room and makes him sit down, removing his mask. She hands him a bottle of water that he automatically accepts, dousing his eyelids with soothing cold water.

Kane seethed, "That son of a bitch is gonna pay for this! Damn, my eyes are burning!"

Angel said, "Save your anger for this Sunday. You'll need it when we face Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett for the WWF Tag-Team Championship." She turns her head to see a group of guys attack X-Pac during his Greenwich Street Fight with Shane McMahon then the camera switches to the Undertaker rolling his eyes back.

Kane empties nearly the entire water bottle by the time the burning sensation stops plaguing his eyes and puts his mask back on.

Next on the card was a 6-Man Tag-Team Match between the Corporation and the Ministry of Darkness.

Out in the arena, the Corporation them hit as Tony Chimel said, "The 6-Man Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, the principle owner of the World Wrestling Federation, Mr. McMahon!" However, the WWF Chairman isn't with Ken Shamrock, Test and the Big Boss Man, obviously more concerned about Paul Wight's match with Stone Cold Steve Austin a bit later.

The Bells and Thunder theme plays and the lights go out, blue fog and light follow. The Undertaker leads the Acolytes to the ring and the Deadman walks up the steel steps, rolling his eyes back to return the lights.

The referee signals for the bell and the match gets underway. Test and Shamrock deal with the Acolytes out at ringside while Boss Man faces the Phenom inside the ring.

The corporate enforcer knocks Undertaker down with the nightstick but the Demon of Death Valley sits up. Big Boss Man Irish whips him into the ropes, Undertaker avoids the clothesline and performs a leaping clothesline, knocking the 6'6, 290 pound man off his feet. Once Boss Man gets up, Undertaker lands swift lefts and rights then sends him out of the ring.

Suddenly Dark Side starts play and the lights go out, catching everyone's attention. Flames explode at the top of the aisle and purple fog and lighting fill the Pepsi Arena.

Angel and Kane step out causing the fans to go nuts as they approach the ring. They both attack the Corporation and Undertaker signals for the Acolytes to not interfere. Angel easily manhandles Ken Shamrock with the steel steps and Kane does the same with Test, chokeslamming the man on the thin-padded floor. The Big Boss Man isn't spared of the siblings' wrath Kane Tombstones him. With those guys out of the way, Kane and Angel look at Undertaker and the crowd wonders what they are gonna do. What happens next takes everyone by surprise, Angel goes to one knee and does the Undertaker salute as Kane conjures fire from the ring posts, swearing their allegiance to the satanic Lord of Darkness. Happy over the fact that his younger siblings have joined his Ministry of Darkness, Undertaker gestures Angel to rise. The Ministry of Darkness heads for their locker room.

After returning from a commercial break, Micheal Cole said, "I can't believe what we just saw moments ago, King. Angel and Kane have joined the Undertaker's Ministry of Darkness!"

Jerry Lawler nodded, "Yeah, I lost my voice for a moment. I can't help but wonder if the three were in cahoots this whole time. Now that Angel and Kane have sided with the Undertaker, I don't think Mr. McMahon can stop him from taking over the World Wrestling Federation!" When they returned to the Ministry of Darkness' locker room, the other members look at the newest recruits with awe and curiosity.

Edge and Christian study Angel's appearance they admit that she's beautiful and talented as they have seen some of her matches.

Undertaker said, "You have made the right decision, my siblings. Together the World Wrestling Federation shall tremble beneath us."

Angel replied, "Yes, big brother. However, there is one request that I want to speak freely of."

The Phenom crossed his arms, "And what would that be?"

Angel said, "Kane only takes orders from me during our time with your ministry. He's told me that you and Paul Bearer have tried sending him to an asylum late last year, Undertaker. That is forbidden, am I clear?" She gives him a smile that promises unimaginable pain if he didn't comply with her demand, the others feel a shiver run down their spines from that smile. Undertaker remains unaffected he sees Angel only a beginner in the realm of mind games that he is a master of.

Nevertheless he replied, "Sounds fair. But remember, he is your responsibility."

Angel nodded, "I understand. Now then, let's watch the main event. I am curious to see how Mankind will officiate the match." They turn on the TV in time to hear Mankind's music play.

Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Please welcome the special referee for this match, Mankind!" The masked man walks to the ring, returning high-fives to the fans and enters the ring elated of the fact that he's going to referee this upcoming match.

Jerry Lawler made his displeasure known, "I can't believe that Mankind is the guest referee for the main event. I am sure Shawn Michaels is watching this from his home."

The Corporation them played and Chimel resumed, "Introducing the challengers. First, being accompanied by the World Wrestling Federation Champion, The Rock, weighing in at 500 pounds, representing the Corporation, Paul Wight!" The giant stepped over the rope and Austin's music played next, "From Victorian, Texas, weighing in at 252 pounds, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" The Texas Rattlesnake struts to the ring, teasing Vince by causing the Chairman to head over to the announce table, Austin enters the ring and stands on the second rope, raising his arms over his head.

He removes his vest and exchanges words with The Rock before giving him the finger.

The bell sounds and both combatants come to the middle of the ring, Paul Wight towers over the number 1 contender for the WWF Championship and Austin flips the giant off.

Paul Wight throws a right hand that Austin ducks and punches the 500 pounder to the corner before attempting to Irish whip Paul to the opposing turnbuckle but the giant displays his incredible strength in reversing their positions. Austin uses his agility to avoid a massive forearm and counters with right hands and tries another Irish whip but Paul Wight brings his power into play, reversing their positions again. He slams one of his massive palms against Stone Cold's chest twice, talking trash to the Rattlesnake as he throws kicks to the gut. He next chokes Austin with his boot despite Mankind beginning the 5 count and Austin hits a low blow, rolling out of the ring to pull Wight's feet out from under him making the whole ring shake. Paul shows great leg strength by pushing Austin over the security barricade and steps out to pursue, Austin pokes the giant's eyes and starts retaliating. Paul Wight holds Austin in the air and Mankind jumps off the apron for an axe handle to make Wight let go. The Rock and Vince McMahon saw it and wonder what Mankind was doing.

'That was payback from earlier tonight.' Mankind thought.

Paul Wight enters the ring and diverts his attention to the referee, little does he know that Austin slides into the ring and starts undoing the turnbuckle pad before walking over, whipping his opponent around and throwing right hands before bringing the huge man over to smash Wight's head on the exposed steel but Paul Wight blocks it. Austin doesn't allow the giant to counter, elbowing him in the gut and switches to right hands before going for the Stunner but Paul Wight escapes it pushing the Rattlesnake face first into the steel. Austin bounces off and Paul Wight executes a standing elbow drop and goes for the first cover of the match but Austin kicks out at 2.

Paul told Mankind, "Count faster."

Mankind answered back, "I am counting." Wight shoves him and Mankind lands a right hand before Austin takes over driving his fists into the man's face before attempting the Stunner but Paul Wight counters, lifting the 252 pounder up and drops him on his back. He sends the Rattlesnake into the ropes and nails him with a big boot, the bald Texan rolls out of the ring and wobbles on spaghetti legs before collapsing. He climbs to the apron and Paul Wight knocks him off with a head butt. Mankind follows the giant out of the ring as Paul Wight drives his forearm against Austin's back. The 500 pounder lifts him up over his head and drops Austin to the concrete floor. He hoists the Rattlesnake up on his shoulder and charges toward the ring post but Austin gets off and Wight's face crashes into the steel but it doesn't faze him. He Irish whips Austin into the ring post and succeeds in making him bounce off it.

Mankind picks up a steel chair and warns Paul Wight to get in the ring or he'll use the chair on him. The 500 pounder executes a nasty knife-edge chop before rolling Austin into the ring and entering himself. Stone Cold rolls out of the way of a standing elbow drop and Austin pounces, stomping and dropping elbows on the back of Paul Wight's head. The 27-year old reverses an Irish whip and catches his opponent in a bear hug. Mankind tells the timekeeper not to ring the bell. Stone Cold fights his way out and runs into the ropes for a counter attack but gets caught in the bear hug again. Mankind lifts Austin's arm once, no reaction. Raises it again, no response but the third time around, Austin shows signs of life battling his way to freedom and runs into the ropes, avoiding a right hand and takes Paul Wight down with a crossbody. He covers him and Mankind starts the 3 count and Wight kicks out at 2 with authority, nearly sending Austin out of the ring. Frustrated that the giant can't be taken down by normal means, Austin grabs the chair and starts hitting Paul Wight's leg twice and his head 3 times and would've done it a fourth time if The Rock had not interfere. The WWF Champion avoids the chair and Austin returns his attention to the dazed opponent, successfully connecting the Stunner. He hooks the leg and picks up the victory.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here's your winner, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Paul Wight gets up from the Stunner and goes after Mankind while the WWF Champion tries to attack a vulnerable Rattlesnake but Austin swiftly counters throwing punches and makes The Rock eat a Stunner. Stone Cold steps on the second turnbuckle and raises his arms over his head.

With the show over, Angel heads for her hotel room, after showering and changing into her sleepwear she rubs her hands in anticipation for this Sunday.

A/N: Chapter 13 done.

Angel has made her decision on who she's siding with: The Ministry of Darkness but not without a stipulation.

Stone Cold Steve Austin gives Rock, Vince and Shane a beer bath, which was hilarious to me.

Mankind won his match against The Rock by DQ after Paul Wight chokeslammed him, earning Mankind the opportunity to referee the match between Stone Cold Steve Austin and Paul Wight.

I'm excited for the Money in the Bank PPV because Rob Van Dam will be returning for the first time in 4 years and will be one of the guys competing in the Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 14.

Vader 23A


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Wrestlemania 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC

Sister of Darkness II

After 4 weeks of anticipation, Wrestlemania 15 finally happens at the First Union Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (I'm skipping the Sunday Night Heat part).

Fireworks fly past the Wrestlemania 15 sign in a "X" pattern with more fireworks raining down on it and spewing from the ring posts. The fans roar in excitement for the pay-per-view.

Michael Cole said, "It doesn't get any bigger or more exciting than this! Heroes will be made and careers changed forever tonight! Welcome to Wrestlemania 15, I'm Michael Cole alongside Jerry the "King" Lawler! We are live in the sold out First Union Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania!"

Jerry Lawler agreed, "Can't agree more. Let's get it on, Michael Cole. Wrestlemania!"

The first match on the card was a Triple Threat Match for the WWF Hardcore Championship between Billy Gunn, Al Snow and Hardcore Holly.

Al Snow's music hit first as Howard Finkel announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest scheduled for one fall is a Triple Threat Match for the Hardcore Championship. Introducing first. From Lima, Ohio, weighing 246 pounds, Al Snow!" The strange man entered the ring and stood on the second rope, raising Head over his. Hardcore Holly's music was next and Finkel resumed, "From Mobile, Alabama, weighing 232 pounds, Hardcore Holly!" The confident short, blonde-haired man heads to the ring then the New Age Outlaws theme hit, "And representing D-Generation X, weighing 265 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, 'Bad Ass' Billy Gunn!"

Billy Gunn hands the Hardcore Championship to referee Jack Doan who signals that it's up for grabs.

Al Snow attacks Billy Gunn and the referee calls for the bell and Holly mirrors Snow's action. When Holly and Gunn look at each other and Irish whip Snow into the ropes and do a double elbow to the temple and after Snow goes down, Holly switches to attacking the Hardcore Champion assaulting Gunn in the corner then sends him into the ropes, turning him inside out with a hard clothesline. Al Snow returns to his feet and targets both blonde-haired men, he uses the second rope to hop out of the ring and brings Hardcore Holly over to the Spanish announce table. Billy Gunn attacks Al Snow clobbering him with the forearm then Snow reverses an Irish whip, causing the champion to flip over the steel steps with a loud thud. Holly slams Al Snow's head off the security barricade then suplexes him on the concrete floor and gets attacked by Gunn, the WWF Hardcore Champion slams Snow's face off the steel steps and set Holly up for possibly a powerbomb before Snow stops him. Holly sends Snow to the ground with a superkick before reaching under the ring to grab a weapon. Snow thwarts him and pulls out a hockey stick, whacking Holly across the shoulder blades and the back of Billy Gunn's neck then grabs a food container, hitting Holly in the head and spilling its contents. Billy Gunn returns the favor with the food canister and breaks the hockey stick over Hardcore Holly's back. Gunn brings the man into the ring and slides in after him. He jabs Holly in the gut and knocks him down, Al Snow enters and breaks the broomstick in the half he starts hitting both combatants with it. Billy Gunn rolls out of the ring and acquires a steel chair while Snow and Holly go at it in the ring.

The current Hardcore Champion re-enters and Snow stops him from using the chair. He next jabs both men in the gut and sets the chair up for a springboard drop kick on Billy Gunn he repeats it with Holly but nobody's home as Holly dodges it. Gunn throws the man out of the ring and exits to drop him on the security barricade then rolls him back in. Holly ducks to avoid getting hit by Head the first time but not the second time. Al Snow gets a message from Head and places the mannequin in the corner, he pushes a table in and leans it against the lower right corner. He tells Holly that he's going through it but Holly stops him mid-Irish whip and reverses it so that Snow finds himself in the turnbuckle before getting hit by the steel chair held by Billy Gun and throws Al Snow into the table, eliciting a loud ovation from the crowd. Laying the chair down, Gunn plants Snow on it with the Fame-Ass-er and goes for the cover but Holly uses the chair to break the count at 2 and covers Snow for the 3 count in turn win back the WWF Hardcore Championship.

Howard Finkel declared, "Here's your winner and the new World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, Hardcore Holly!" The referee raises the new champion's hand before Holly rolls out of the ring to walk up the aisle with the Hardcore Championship belt.

Kevin Kelly stands in the interview area backstage with Angel and Kane.

He said, "Angel, Kane, in mere moments you get a second chance at the WWF Tag-Team Championship now held by Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett."

Angel replied, "That's right. Last month at the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre pay-per-view, we were moments away from winning those belts until Jarrett took the coward's way out by striking me with the guitar to get him and Owen intentionally disqualified to keep the Tag-Team Championship with them. They don't get that option again because this time around it's a No Holds Barred Tornado Tag-Team Match and this time, the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Championship will be ours. Come on, Kane." The two siblings head for the curtain.

Out in the First Union Center, the lights go out and Dark Side begins to play. Moments later, flames explode at the top of the aisle and purple light and fog flood the arena. Angel and Kane walk out with Kane wearing a new ring attire.

It was overall the same design except the bodysuit on this one was black with red flames going diagonally across the chest and up the pant legs. His mask shared the same coloration.

Howard Finkel said, "The following contest is a No Holds Barred Tornado Tag-Team Match and is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Championship. Introducing first the challengers, at a total combined weight of 546 pounds, Angel and Kane!" Angel parts the sides of her new cape and walks up the steel steps, slowly raising her arms to return the light with rolled back eyes. Kane steps over the ropes and walks to the center of the ring slowly bringing his arms up then throws them back down, flames explode from the ring posts. Angel undoes the buckles to her cape and removes it to show a new ring attire.

It was made up of a sleeveless black shirt that hugged her torso enough to show the contours of her breasts with the Undertaker Symbol stitched on the back, black elbow pads, fingerless gloves with silver beads on them, black tights that had a red, burning Undertaker Symbol on them and black boots. Hidden by the shirt was another symbol carved into Angel's right shoulder blade.

Debra's music played and Finkel resumed, "And their opponents. Accompanied by Debra, at a total combined weight of 477 pounds, they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions, Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett!" The current Tag-Team Champions make their way under the intimidating, almost predatory glare Angel and Kane are giving them.

The blonde trio step foot inside and the Tag-Team Champions lift their belts up to a mixed crowd.

Referee Mike Chioda receives the belts and notifies the fans that's what this match is about.

Michael Cole said, "This is a No Holds Barred Match, which means anything goes plus this is also a Tornado Tag Match meaning that all four members of both teams are allowed in the ring at the same time. I tell ya, King, last week on Raw is War we saw something that I won't forget. Angel and Kane joined forces with the Undertaker's Ministry of Darkness."

Jerry the "King" Lawler nodded in agreement, "You're right, Michael. If Angel and Kane win the Tag-Team Championship, it will be a nightmare for Mr. McMahon." After handing the WWF Tag-Team titles to the stagehand outside the ring, Mike Chioda calls for the bell.

Angel does the Rest in Peace to the blonde duo and Jarrett shoves her. Big mistake!

With speed unknown to her, Angel punches Jarrett in the corner forcing the man to cover up but that doesn't stop Angel from unleashing her anger on him from the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House pay-per-view. She chokes him to her heart's content since there is no disqualification. Next she Irish whips Jeff into the ropes and nails him with a vicious big boot, down on her knees Angel blatantly chokes him again while Jarrett kicks his feet out of reflex.

Kane nails an uppercut on Owen Hart out at the ringside that had the Canadian stumbling. Grabbing hold of the blonde, Kane sends Owen crashing into the steel steps Michael Cole swore he heard collisions less noisy than that. After kicking Kane in the gut, Owen hooks the arm for a suplex but the Big Red Machine uses his awesome strength to counter with his own. Picking the man up by the hair Kane slams Hart's arm against the ring post until Owen stops him and reverses their positions though Kane places his hand on the ring post to prevent his arm from hitting steel. A steel chair connects with Angel's skull hard, denting the object and producing a loud bang sound like a gun going off. The Deadgirl falls to the mat and Jarrett covers her but Angel somehow kicks out at 2. Jarrett places her in a headlock and Angel fights to her feet and sends the man into the ropes, sending one half of the current WWF Tag-Team Champions over the top rope and out to ringside where Kane and Owen Hart are. Kane moves out of the way when he spots Angel do a suicide dive over the top rope and collides with the blonde duo. Returning to her feet, Angel drives Jarrett kidneys first into the ring apron and reaching under it she pulls out another steel chair. Placing it on the ground, she plants him on it with a DDT. Owen comes charging at her but Kane intercepts him, knocking the Canadian down with a hard clothesline. The Big Red Machine rolls Owen inside the ring and steps over the top rope to enter. Owen lands right hands in hoping to chop the big man down but the blows have no effect on Kane who simply takes them before reversing an Irish whipping and planting Hart with a sidewalk slam. He goes for a cover and the Canadian kicks out at 2. Kane thwarts a kick but Owen feigns it so that he can do the enzuigiri that only stuns Kane not sending him to the canvas like Owen thought. He climbs the turnbuckle and knocks the big man off his feet with a missile drop kick the last Hart family member in the WWF rolls out of the ring and brings a table in. He readies it as Kane sits up and his opponent's able to make the 326 pounder lay on the table and climbs the turnbuckle again and sizes Kane up but the Big Red Machine gets off the table and wraps his gloved hand around Owen's throat and chokeslams him through the table from the top rope, splinters and pieces of wood fly everywhere among a roaring crowd. He goes for another cover but Jeff Jarrett makes the save at 2 and a half. Kane turns his attention to the man attacking him, he Irish whips Jarrett into the ropes and made his neck snap back from a nasty big boot. He next chokes Jarrett on the bottom rope until he felt Owen hit him in the back with a steel chair, turning around Kane snatches the chair out of Owen's hands and whacks him in the head with it to return the favor. Placing the chair on his face, Kane performs a leg drop that could've easily broken Hart's skull. Looking over his shoulder, Kane can see Angel slowly returning to her feet, looking a little more to the right he spots the steel steps laying next to her. He sees Angel visibly shake her head after having those steps rammed into the side of her temple, Kane felt that his sister will be having a bad headache following this match.

Angel returns to the ring and charges at Owen that was rapidly approaching Kane and executes a leaping clothesline. Kane switches attention to Jeff Jarrett, who is on the apron preparing to climb the turnbuckle but the Big Red Machine stops him and tosses him toward the Spanish announce table with one hand shattering it on impact. Angel Irish whips Owen into the ropes and jumps for a drop kick but Owen catches her legs making Angel land on her back and places his leg between hers and turns Angel over to lock in the Hart family's signature move, the Sharpshooter. Referee Mike Chioda asks her if she wants to quit and Angel shakes her head in no. She's able to escape the hold and counter with the Boston crab submission move, Owen screams from having immense pressure applied to his legs. He's able to change the hold into an inside cradle that Angel kicks out of at 2 and a half. Angel ducks the right hand then counters with the swinging neck breaker followed by a running elbow drop that connects with Owen's chest, she hooks the leg for a near fall.

Michael Cole commented, "That was an impressive counter by Angel, changing the Sharpshooter into the Boston crab."

Jerry the "King" Lawler nodded, "I agree with you, Michael. Virtually no one has escaped from the Sharpshooter, let alone counter it." Kane clears the rest of the Spanish announce table bringing Jeff Jarrett over and his gloved hand clamps down on his throat. With a burst of seemingly inhuman strength he chokeslams the blonde-haired man through the announce table.

Michael Cole exclaimed, "The table practically exploded!" Jarrett crawls his way over to the timekeeper area and grabs the ring bell. When Kane was over him, he strikes the masked man with it leaving Kane slightly stunned. Kane walks away from the timekeeper area and Jarrett tackles him through the security barricade. Jeff slowly rises to his feet but then his eyes widen in horror when Kane sits up. Restoring his vertical base, the Big Red Machine picks Jarrett up and rams his spine into the ring post multiple times as punishment for Jarrett trying to harm his sister. He drops Jarrett and reaches under the apron for a weapon, Jeff barely has time to move before a steel chair hits the ring post. Ignoring the stinging sensation coursing through his hands, Kane changes the angle of his attack hitting the fool's thigh instead. Jarrett screams every time the chair hit with such force that it felt like Kane was trying to shatter his femur. He uses a low blow to make the 326 pounder stop his assault and picks up the chair to give Kane a taste of his own medicine, the sick thud of steel on bone echoes throughout the First Union Center but Kane's head only cocked to the side as a result Jarrett tries again but the big man refuses to fall. Kane grabs hold of the weapon to stop a third strike and shoves the blonde-haired man away.

Inside the ring, Angel had her hand around Owen's throat in preparation for a chokeslam but the Canadian counters it with an enzuigiri that stuns Angel before running into the ropes for a counterattack but Angel catches him in a bear hug, occasionally swinging from side to side for added pressure on the lower back. On his part, Owen felt that Angel was trying to squeeze the life out of him from this bear hug as it's becoming difficult to breathe. The young man realizes that he needs to get out of this submission hold or he'll pass out. He bites down on Angel's nose to make her leg go and bounces off the ropes for a second attempt of attacking but the Deadgirl's hand finds his neck and chokeslams him, she next signals for the dreaded Tombstone but puts that on hold when she senses Jeff Jarrett coming towards her with a guitar. This time, however, she wouldn't be denied of the WWF Tag-Team Championship so Angel ducks to avoid being struck with the musical instrument and wrestles it out of the man's hands. She swings the weapon with all her might, shattering it over Jarrett's head and throws what's left of the instrument out of the ring.

'Oh, the irony. To think that you would lose the Tag-Team Championship belts from the use of a guitar.' Angel thought.

Deciding to add salt to the wound, Angel drops Jarrett on his head at the same time as Kane Tombstones Owen Hart. Angel folds the arms across Jarrett's chest and rolling her eyes back while Kane holds Owen's arms. The referee's hand strikes the mat 3 times before calling for the bell. Dark Side plays again.

Howard Finkel announced, "The winners of this bout and new World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions, Angel and Kane!" Mike Chioda hands the belts to them.

Finally, the WWF Tag-Team Championship belong to the siblings!

Angel goes to one knee, hair flipped back and eyes rolled back as she raises her half of the titles up. Kane slowly brings his arms up then throws them back down, fire explodes from the ring posts as Burned takes over and red light descends. Once they were in Angel's locker room, she reaches into her bag for a bottle of ibuprofen to cure her killer headache. After removing the lid, Angel shakes the bottle until 2 pills land in her hand and places the lid back on. Next she lifts the water bottle she grabbed while on their way to the locker room and unscrews the cap, puts both pills in her mouth and swallows them with a decent sized gulp of water.

They watched a Brawl for All Match between Bart Gunn and some guy named Butterbean with no interest but the next one was definitely going to be interesting: Mankind vs. Paul Wight to find out who will be the special guest referee for the WWF Championship Match in the main event.

Kevin Kelly stands by in Mankind's locker room with the deranged man.

Kevin Kelly said, "Mankind, all you ever wanted to do was be part of the main event at Wrestlemania 15. Every time opportunity knocked you answered the call and tonight, you are going to get through the biggest, most physical challenge yet: An out of control Big Show!"

Mankind answered, "Well, I did everything they asked of me. They put me with the Undertaker, I beat the Undertaker. They put me with Stone Cold Steve Austin, questionable outcome, yeah, but I beat Stone Cold and now Vince McMahon throws another obstacle in my way. I tried being nice, Big Show and now you are going to see an angry young man. So you think about that! Have a nice day!" The masked man heads out for his match.

In the arena, the Corporation theme hit as Howard Finkel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with the winner becoming the official for the WWF Championship Match later tonight! Introducing first. Representing the Corporation, weighing in at 500 pounds, the 'Big Show' Paul Wight!" The giant walks down the aisle to the ring, walk up the steel steps to the apron and steps over the top rope. He next moves toward the center of the ring and raised his massive hand with a roar.

Angel said with anticipation, "David vs. Goliath. I'm looking forward to this match!"

Kane looked at his sister, "David vs. Goliath?"

Angel replied, "It's a figure of speech where the hero is supposedly no match for the bigger, more powerful opponent. I think it fits this match perfectly." Kane returns his attention to the TV.

Mankind's music played and Finkel resumed, "And his opponent. Weighing in at 287 pounds, Mankind!" The man walks out to a huge ovation as he made his way to the ring.

He enters the ring and ducks a right hand and immediately starts counterattacking as referee Earl Hebner calls for the bell to get the match underway. Mankind runs into the ropes for a series of clotheslines hoping to knock the giant down but Paul Wight thwarts the third attempt with a big boot. Paul Wight head butts Mankind out of the ring before stepping out to continue the match, Earl Hebner mirrored his actions. Mankind recovers from the head butt and resumes the attack on the giant. Paul Wight fights back with a punch to the face but the masked man does a raking of the eye and brings Wight over and slams his face against the steel steps. The giant prevents a double underhook DDT by driving Mankind's back into the steel steps and made the challenger flip over them. He rolls Mankind into the ring, pinning the man in the corner Paul Wight slams his hand against Mankind's chest with a loud slap twice. The 500 pounder drives the point of the elbow to the back of Mankind's head so hard that the masked man falls to the canvas. Mankind tries to recover from the assault but Paul Wight executes a side Russian leg sweep then leans the man against the ropes and cocks the hand back in preparation of knocking Mankind's teeth down his throat but Mankind ducks down and the giant's momentum sends him rolling out. Mankind pulls out and puts Mr. Socko on then drives it down the gullet of Paul Wight just as the giant steps over the top rope to re-enter but has enough strength to break it with a head butt. The force behind it made Mankind bounce off the ropes but the masked man applies the Mandible Claw again and again Paul Wight counters, this time with a right hand.

Mankind comes back and uses the Mandible Claw for a third time, refusing to lose and does a low blow to weaken Paul Wight so that the Mandible Claw's more effective. It works as the giant falls to one knee and Mankind grabs hold of the giant's left arm when he spots the big man reaching for the ropes. The fans chant "Foley! Foley! Foley!" as the referee brings Paul Wight's huge arm up, no response. He raises for a second time and suddenly Paul Wight shows signs of life as he powers his way up to his feet and breaks the Mandible Claw with a 500 pound electric chair. Mankind coughs after having the air driven from his lungs and Paul Wight kicks him in the ribs, Mankind rolls out of the ring. Paul Wight kicks him in the mid-section before grabbing a steel chair and jabs him in the ribs then drives the chair into the small of the back, denting the chair in the process. He throws another chair in before rolling Mankind back into the ring. He steps over the top rope and sets both chairs up, Paul Wight wraps his hand around Mankind's throat and chokeslams him through both chairs forcing referee Earl Hebner to call for the bell.

Howard Finkel said, "The winner of this bout as a result of disqualification, Mankind!" Paul Wight at first didn't catch it but it soon dawns on him and Earl Hebner gets out of the ring when the angry giant looks at him. He throws the chair out of the ring and runs his hand down his sweaty face while pacing.

An extremely upset Vince McMahon approaches the ring and enters.

He expressed his disappointment, "What are you doing? I don't care about him but do you realize what you've just done? You could have cost me the WWF Championship, I counted on you to be the special guest referee! You've been disqualified!" Paul turned to leave but the Chairman whipped him back around, "Don't walk away from me. Remember this, I'm Vince McMahon and you are nobody without-" Suddenly Paul Wight grabs the middle-aged McMahon by the throat and lifts him up for a chokeslam but decides against it and puts him down.

The fans boo their disapproval.

Vince said, "I'm warning you. Don't make anymore mistakes from now on, damn it! You make one more and I'll fire your ass! I'm Vince McMahon, you got that?" He slaps Paul Wight and that prompts the giant to punch his lights out. Walking up the aisle, he advises Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson not to push him or they'll share the same fate as their boss.

Medics attend to Mankind, placing him on a stretcher after suffering a chokeslam, chair shots and 500 pounds crashing down on him. The EMTs wheel Mankind up the aisle.

Brisco and Patterson set Vince on an equipment luggage case somewhere backstage. Brisco asks him what he's going to do about the main event and Vince said he didn't know but he told them to get a cell phone and have Paul Wight arrested for assault.

Angel and Kane snicker at what Paul Wight just did, it would have been even more hilarious even if they saw teeth fly out of Vince's mouth the moment Wight's giant fist connected with his jaw. The Road Dogg was able to keep his WWF Intercontinental Championship against Ken Shamrock, Goldust and Val Venis in a Four Corners Elimination Match.

She watches her brother head for the door.

She asked, "Where are you going?"

Kane answered, "My match with Triple H. I intend on making that bastard pay for using that flamethrower on me."

Angel said, "Before you go, take this." She holds out her hand out and clouds of energy swirl around before concentrating at one point, eventually taking the shape of a pill.

Kane took it into his hand, "What's this?"

Angel replied, "It's an energy pill made from my powers it will replenish your strength. You have exactly an hour before the effects wear off and you will return to your exhausted state so I recommend you to not waste too much time toying with Triple H. I best stay here to prevent my headache from getting worse. You go on to face Hunter. Punish him, hurt him, show him no mercy for he deserves none!" A sinister grin forms on Kane's face though his mask hid it from view.

Kane nodded, "I had no idea you could be so sadistic, Angel."

The 19-year old crossed her arms, "I wouldn't call it sadistic just my protective nature to those I cherish including you and Undertaker. Better get going, Kane, don't want to keep the fans waiting." Her brother opens the door and steps out, closing the door behind him. Once he's behind the curtain, Kane looks both ways before momentarily lifting his mask to swallow the pill in one loud gulp. Seconds later, he can feel the pill taking effect.

The lights in the First Union Center go out and Burned plays, moments later flames explode at the top of the aisle and red light descends. Kane emerges from behind the Wrestlemania 15 sign as he begins walk to the ring, his half of the WWF Tag-Team Championship belts in his left hand

Howard Finkel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first. Weighing 326 pounds, he is one half of the new World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions, Kane!" The Big Red Machine was about to step on the apron when he gets attacked by the San Diego Chicken mascot seen earlier on.

Kane backs up and the chicken suit-wearing assailant's kidneys hit the apron. Turning around he rips the head off to see a familiar face: Pete Rose!

Michael Cole said, "King, that's Pete Rose!"

Jerry the "King" Lawler exclaimed, "What?" Kane's mask hid a look of surprise and rolls the former baseball player into the ring, stepping over the top rope and proceeds to Tombstone him bringing a sense of déjà vu to the fans as they saw the same thing at last year's Wrestlemania.

Kane slowly brings his arms up throws them back down causing fire to spew from the ring posts, red light and Burned soon follow.

Michael Cole asked, "What the hell is Pete Rose thinking about?"

Jerry Lawler said, "Poor Pete, he'll never get in the Hall of Fame this way!"

Cole replied, "Well, you think one was enough. I mean he got dropped on his head last year!"

Jerry Lawler chuckled, "Now he experienced it a second time. I can't believe it!" Kane watches 2 more referees help Pete Rose walk up the aisle with hands on his hips.

Michael Cole stated, "Yeah, Pete Rose is a great baseball hitter but he's not doing too well in his average against Kane. He also had a 44 hitting streak. How long is he going to keep this up, Wrestlemania 30?"

Lawler saw Pete Rose shake his head and look at the camera, "Look! You know where you are, Pete? Just like baseball, there's always next year!" He hears D-Generation X's music hit and waits for his opponent to come out but Triple H ambushes Kane, sliding in from the opposite side of the ring and uses a low blow to gain the early advantage as referee Teddy Long calls for the bell to get the match started.

Triple H pins Kane in the corner, climbing up to the second rope and lands right hands until Kane pushes him off with authority. He tries to get out but Hunter's immediately back on him, throwing punches to his mask and Kane pushes him off again. He kicks up that huge boot of his and strikes Hunter in the face to prevent another encore. He charges at the blonde and seeks to clothesline him out of the ring but Triple H counters, sending the big man out but Kane lands on his feet. Triple H removes his sleeveless shirt and the Big Red Machine pulls Hunter's feet out from under him and delivers an uppercut, he aims to chain it with a clothesline but Triple H avoids it and Kane's arm connects with the ring post. Hunter bounces his masked face off the steel then sends Kane crashing into the ring steps. Hunter rolls in and performs the DX sign and the fans mimic his action. Kane steps on the apron to re-enter the ring when Triple H sends him flying to the security barricade with a running high knee. Kane recovers and leans on the apron only to get drop kicked by Triple H, the said blonde-haired man exits the ring and pulls the 326 pounder up for a punch then brings Kane over to slam his face on the English announce table. He next rolls Kane back in. Kane reverses an Irish whip and nails Hunter with a big boot then tosses Triple H over the top rope as payback. Walking over to step out, Hunter pulls the Big Red Machine's feet out from under him but Kane uses pure leg strength to careen Triple H spine first into the security barricade. Kane exits the ring to continue the onslaught but Triple H bounces his head off the barricade. He walks up the steel steps but his opponent is upon him, wrapping a hand around his throat and Kane drops Hunter right on the barricade, Triple H groaned in agony from having groin land on the covered steel then gets knocked back by a hard clothesline from Kane.

The Mean Street Posse throw Triple H over the barricade and Kane picks him up and rams Hunter spine first into the ring post 3 times before glaring at Teddy Long. He rolls the resident of Greenwich, Connecticut in the ring and enters, knocking Triple H on his back via nasty uppercut. He Irish whips the co-founder of D-Generation X into the opposing turnbuckle with huge speed. Walking over Kane hammers away at Triple H and chokes him to the count of 4. Lifting the battered Triple H to his feet, Kane kicks him in the gut hard before sending to the opposing turnbuckle and clotheslines him the moment Triple H bounces off it. He connects a running leg drop and goes for a cover but Hunter kicks out at 2. Kane Irish whips Hunter into the ropes and lowers his head, Triple H kicks and Kane shoots up then clotheslines him.

Angel watches her brother following her encouragement of showing Triple H no mercy but that turns sour when Triple H pulls Kane off the turnbuckle to stop a flying clothesline and Chyna making her way to the ring.

Triple H spots the Ninth Wonder of the World approach and Kane sits up, blocking a kick to the mid-section and hoists Hunter up for the Tombstone. Triple H escapes and sets the Big Red Machine up for the Pedigree but like him, Kane escapes and pulls the man's feet out from under him and drops the elbow across the sternum. Kane sits up at 6 and picks up the steel steps that Chyna pushed in, charging at the opponent but Triple H kicks the steel steps into Kane's face. Feelings his grip weaken on the steps, Kane puts them down and misses a clothesline as Hunter escapes from the turnbuckle but couldn't from an uppercut. He runs at the Degenerate but Triple H drop toehold's him on the steel steps and Teddy Long pushes them out of the ring before doing the 10 count. Both men get up and Triple H clotheslines Kane out of the ring but the big man lands on his feet, Hunter steps out to pursue. He next bounces Kane's masked face off the barricade followed by right hands then brings Kane over to the bottom half of the steel steps and hooks the arms for a Pedigree. However, Kane counters with a back body drop and rolls Hunter into the ring. Stepping inside, Kane connects a Chokeslam from Hell and notices Chyna standing on the apron with a steel chair in hand, telling Kane that she wants to put the exclamation point on Triple H. Kane turns to look down on Hunter when suddenly Chyna hits him in the back with the chair, forcing Teddy Long to call for the bell making Kane the winner by DQ.

White-hot fury coursing through his veins, Kane grabs Chyna by the neck then Hunter's and performs a double chokeslam. Spotting the chair, Kane lines Chyna up with it and drops the fool on her head in retaliation for that cowardly attack. He next proceeds to beat the shit out of Triple H with the chair 10 times before relenting and tosses the chair out. He brings his arms up then throws them back down, spewing fire from the ring posts.

'Chyna and Triple H are together again though not the way she envisioned.' Angel thought with a chuckle.

Sable won her watch with Tori and Shane McMahon held on to the WWF European following Triple H betraying X-Pac, shocking everyone who believed that a DX reunion was going to happen but was actually a ruse. Triple H and Chyna have joined the Corporation!

Next up was the Hell in a Cell match between the Big Boss Man and Undertaker.

A promo shows events leading up to this event.

The Big Boss Man's theme hit and Howard Finkel said, "The following contest is the Hell in a Cell Match! Introducing first. Representing the Corporation, weighing 290 pounds, the Big Boss Man!" The corporate enforcer steps foot inside the cell and taps his nightstick on the steel steps before entering the ring. The Undertaker's theme plays next. It starts with a bell tolling followed by the Deadman speaking in a language Angel couldn't understand, fortunately there's an English translated version behind it. It then switches to a drum beat and an electric guitar taking its place seconds later.

Finkel resumed, "His opponent. Accompanied by Paul Bearer, representing the Ministry of Darkness, weighing 328 pounds, the Undertaker!" The Phenom walks out wearing a cape that had shoulder spikes pointing downwards and a vest with metal clasps holding the cape in place.

Michael Cole said, "He is perhaps the most phenomenal athlete in the history of the WWF but lately, King his mission has been to take control of this company. He claims to own the key to Mr. McMahon's mind, body and soul." The Undertaker and Paul Bearer come closer to the Hell in a Cell under the blue light and stop in front of the door. Paul Bearer enters first then the Phenom.

Jerry the "King" Lawler stated, "What an evil look for the Undertaker! Look at that!"

Michael nodded, "He has assembled an awesome force, the Ministry of Darkness, he has threatened Mr. McMahon's family, he set a symbol on fire in the front of his home, he tied Boss Man to that symbol. He was arrested for this cause!" Paul Bearer starts undoing the metal clasps, unveiling the Deadman's new ring attire.

It was composed of a black sleeveless shirt that hugged his broad chest and had an Undertaker Symbol cutout in the middle, black elbow pads, black tights and black boots that also have the Undertaker Symbol.

Jerry Lawler said, "Look at that face, that beard! He's starting to look like Lucifer or Beelzebub! Really scary!" Undertaker pulls his arms out of the vest sleeves and stops at the apron.

His colleague stated, "It is Ministry vs. Corporation. Undertaker vs. Big Boss Man, Hell in a Cell. There's one way in and out and that's through the door." After Paul Bearer removes the cape, he steps outside the cell with it so that the officials can padlock it shut. Once the lock is secured referee Tim White calls for the bell.

Undertaker steps over the top rope and enters the ring.

Michael Cole stated, "No athlete who has stepped foot inside this Hell in a Cell against the Undertaker has ever been the same. Remember Shawn Michaels at Bad Blood."

Lawler nodded, "Oh, yeah."

The black-haired man added, "Remember Mankind at the 1998 King of the Ring."

Jerry Lawler replied, "How can I forget? He was thrown 20 feet through the announce table off the top of the cell, chokeslammed through the cell roof and on a pile of thumbtacks." Big Boss Man avoids a right hand and counters with right hands of his own, pinning the Lord of Darkness in the corner while trash talking him. He briefly glares at Tim White and this allows Undertaker to reverse their positions.

He assaults Boss Man's gut with punches and one to the face then Irish whips him into the opposing turnbuckle, Boss Man stops a charging attack with an elbow to the temple and seeks to launch a counterattack but Undertaker takes him down with a hard clothesline. He goes for the cover and Big Boss Man kicks out at 2. Undertaker sends the corporate enforcer into the ropes and lowers his head for a back body drop, however Boss Man counters with swinging neck breaker and rolls over for a cover but the Phenom kicks out at 2. After sitting up, his face meets Boss Man's boot. This goes on for 2 more times and Undertaker blocks a third strike before doing a takedown to get the 290 pounder off his feet, punching the man's ribs. Big Boss Man escapes the ring and pulls Undertaker off his feet to bring him out but the Demon of Death Valley uses leg strength to push Boss Man to the cell wall.

Rolling out, he grabs hold of the wretch and drives him into the steel mesh with force twice. Eying the wall to the his left, Undertaker sends the opponent that way but Boss Man reverses the Irish whip. Taking this moment of reprieve, Big Boss Man wraps a pair of handcuffs around his fist and bashes Undertaker with them. He next cuffs the Deadman to the cell wall and grabs the nightstick. Undertaker kicks at his opponent but Boss Man hits him in the gut with the nightstick and when the Deadman fell, the force of it was so hard that it actually ripped the handcuff off the chain but it means nothing to the attacker. Big Boss Man hits the side of the head, busting Undertaker open. He's about to strike again but Undertaker grabs his neck and drives his face into the steel mesh followed by right hands and Irish whip that made the corporate enforcer bounce off the cell wall. Reaching under the apron, he pulls out a steel chair and hits Boss Man across the back then drives him into the wall like a human dart. He rolls the corporate enforcer in and kicks but a thumb to the eye allows Boss Man to Irish whip the satanic Lord of Darkness into the ropes, who ducks the right hand and performs the leaping clothesline. Going for the cover, he receives a 2 count. Returning to his feet, Undertaker twists Big Boss Man's left arm and climbs the turnbuckle behind him, walking the top rope for Old School but Big Boss Man kicks the leg resulting in Undertaker losing his balance and fall on the top rope where it hurts and Boss Man pushes him to the cell wall. He steps out to roll Undertaker back in and hammers away on him. The two exchange blows until a head butt from Big Boss Man sends the Deadman to his knee however, the 328 pounder delivers a low blow allowing Undertaker to restore his vertical base. He hoists Boss Man up for the Tombstone but Boss Man escapes shoving the man into the turnbuckle, scoring a right then Irish whip Undertaker into the opposing turnbuckle. The Deadman bounces off it, avoids a right hand and lifts the 290 pounder up then drops him on his head. Folding the arms across Big Boss Man's chest, Undertaker rolls his eyes back as referee Tim White's hand strikes the mat 3 times. The Undertaker's music play.

Howard Finkel said, "Here's your winner, the Undertaker!" The Phenom looks at the ceiling and brings his arms up.

Suddenly the Brood descend from the rafters and tearing at the cell roof above their master and drop the end of a noose then return from whence they came.

Undertaker wraps it around Boss Man's neck and Paul Bearer goes to the technical area and grabs the controller responsible for raising and lowering the Hell in a Cell and presses the "up" button. The cell begins to rise and Undertaker watches his newest addition to the list of Wrestlemania opponents he's defeated struggle against the noose but to no avail. It was symbolic as if telling Vince that the Undertaker will own the WWF.

The time finally came for the No DQ Match for the WWF Championship. Jim Ross takes Michael Cole's place as commentator. Like the Hell in a Cell, a promo shows the fierce rivalry between The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin and the buildup to this match.

Out in the arena, Howard Finkel announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest scheduled for one fall is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. At this time may I introduce to you the special referee." The Corporation theme hit, "He's the principle owner of the World Wrestling Federation, Mr. McMahon!" The WWF Chairman walks down the isle and flexes his biceps at the cameraman and enters the ring. His celebration is cut short when Shawn Michaels' music plays and the WWF Commissioner walks down the aisle with referee Mike Chioda under a loud ovation from the fans. Both men enter the ring and Shawn obtains a microphone.

The fans chant "HBK! HBK! HBK!" and the Commissioner appreciated it.

Shawn said, "Now Vin-man, we just can't have a Wrestlemania without the Heart Break Kid, now can we? Now I'm a little disappointed after 10 years with this company I had to buy a ticket to get in here but I'm not going to hold that against you. In fact, what I wanna do is get down to business with ya. You see Vince, if I told you once I told a thousand times you have read the WWF rulebook! Now I know that you're a busy man, you got a lot of things on your mind but priorities, Vince. Had you taken the time to read that rulebook you'd see that it states there is one man who appoint an official at Wrestlemania. And that one is not you but I'm going to give these people a guess on the one guy who can make that decision. Now if your Whistler 2000 isn't working on what they just said it is, the one person who can make that decision is the Heart Break Kid. So what I would like for you to do for me now is take that Jacqueline physique of yours, get the hell out of there and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!" Vince dons a seething look on his face.

Jim Ross stated, "Wow. The owner of the WWF is seething!" Knowing Vince like he does, Shawn understands that the Chairman has something cooked up in his mind.

Shawn informed, "And if you have some idea that you and your Corporation are going to have anything to do with this main event, you and your Corporation, well I might let you come down but the Corporation is barred from ringside!"

Jim Ross cried, "Wow, that is big and crucial for this match."

The WWF Commissioner warned, "Now if I see just one of their narrow assess breaking this sheriff's rules, pal, you and I are gonna have a little fight of our own out back. So anytime you wanna try me, you just let me know. But for now start the stepping and hit the bricks, Vince." The Chairman's blood has to be boiling over the fact that his plan has backfired thanks to Shawn Michaels.

The Commissioner escorts him out of the arena.

The Rock's music played and Howard Finkel said, "Introducing first. From Miami, Florida, weighing 275 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Champion, The Rock!" The Brahma Bull walks down the aisle, up on the apron and steps on the second rope with the WWF Championship over his head. He entered the ring and the sound of shattered glass hit and Howard resumed, "And his opponent. From Victoria, Texas, weighing 252 pounds, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" The Texas Rattlesnake enters the ring and steps on the second rope to raise his arms over his head.

Stepping down the two start trash talking the other until Austin strikes with a right hand, prompting Mike Chioda to sound the bell for the match to begin while quickly handing the WWF Championship to a stagehand outside of the ring.

The combatants exchange blows and Rock lifts Stone Cold out of the ring. Stepping out to ringside, the WWF Champion slams the challenger's head off the Spanish announce table and removes Austin's T-shirt so he can choke the Rattlesnake against the security barricade. He soon relents and allows Austin to roll back into the ring with the Brahma Bull right behind him. A punch sends Austin to the canvas followed by a stomp. Returning to his feet Stone Cold retaliates and gets a poke to the eye by the champion, however the Texan reverses an Irish whip and uses The Rock's momentum to send him flying over the top rope. Mike Chioda follows them as they take the fight out in the crowd.

In their locker room, Angel said, "Come on, Austin! Kick The Rock's ass, you can do it!" Kane chuckles from his place on the bench at his sister's reaction to the match. The effects of the supernatural energy pill that Angel gave wore off a few minutes ago and he sat down just to keep himself from collapsing.

A punch sends The Rock over the inner guard rail and an axe handle catapults him over the outer one. Stepping on the top, Austin does another axe handle and Mike Chioda steps over the security barricade only to follow them again when Austin sends his opponent over the other security barricade in front of them. The Rock is able to send the Rattlesnake back to ringside and wraps cable cord around his throat to the count of 4. Next he brings them up to the top of the aisle before doing a detour. Stone Cold reverses an Irish whip to the VIP guard rail and Austin chains it with a clothesline the moment Rock bounces off the steel. Moving the bucket aside, Stone Cold rams the WWF Champion's into the steel girder again followed by right hands. He next brings them over to the Wrestlemania 15 sign and sets the champion up for a powerbomb but Rock counters it, sending Austin over him and his braced right knee crashing on the steel beam used to support the lights. Rock targets that injured body part and picks him up for a punch. They find themselves in the technical area and Austin sends Rock crashing into the crane holding a camera for overhead shots then both competitors collide and fall to the concrete floor. The Rattlesnake gets up and moves to where the cable cord is but stops momentarily to stomp on the champion's manhood.

Grabbing hold of the cord, he wraps it around Rock's throat to the count of 3. A thumb to eye allows the champion to mount a counterattack but Austin reverses an Irish whip and Rock bounces off the Wrestlemania 15 sign with tremendous speed, causing it to sway. Stone Cold wraps Rock's head under right arm, driving his thigh into it as they move down the aisle. Austin hooks the arm for a suplex but Rock counters and the Texan's back connects with concrete floor. He brings Austin over to the steel steps and bounces his head off them before Stone Cold crawls over to the English announce table. The Rock reaches for a bottle of water, pours some into his mouth then crouches down and spits in the Rattlesnake's face, next the WWF Champion seeks to drive the man's skull into the security barricade but Austin thwarts it driving his fist into The Rock's stomach before hoisting him up and dropping him on the barricade. After rolling the Corporate Champion onto the Spanish announce table, Austin stands on the security barricade and jumps, driving his elbow right into the champion's heart but the table doesn't break. He does an encore that destroys it! Grabbing another water bottle, the Rattlesnake spits in The Rock's face just like how the champion did moments ago. He rolls Rock in and the champion rolls until he's out through the other end. The WWF Champion pulls Austin's legs out from under him and slams his injured knee against the ring post and was about to do it again but Austin shoves him over the security barricade with his boot. Rolling out of the ring he brings Rock back in and Irish whips him shoulder first into the steel steps, the top half comes flying off. Rolling the champion in, Stone Cold adjusts his knee brace making sure it's secured. Returning to inside of the ring, The Rock surprises him with the Rock Bottom and hooks the leg but somehow Austin kicks out. Rock exists to get a steel chair and returns inside when Stone Cold kicks him in the gut to prevent his opponent from cracking his skull open with the chair. Grabbing hold of the weapon, the Texan swings it but the champion ducks and referee Mike Chioda winds up on the receiving end. Rock thwarts a Stunner and shoves Stone Cold into the ropes, connecting an elbow to the jaw. The Rock hits Austin in the back then the braced knee. Standing up, Austin's skull connects with the steel chair dropping The Rock goes for a cover.

Referee Tim White takes Chioda's place and starts the pin count but Austin kicks out at near fall. Eventually he gets a Rock Bottom after he wasn't doing his job in The Rock's mind, Austin makes the champion eat a Stunner and hooks a leg, referee Earl Hebner comes to the ring and does the 3 count but Rock kicks out at 2 and a half.

Vince McMahon comes down the aisle in one of his business suits and distracts Austin who has a chair in hand. The Rattlesnake turns around and prepares to jab Rock in the ribs but the WWF Champion does a low blow. The WWF Chairman ends up in an argument and clobbers the official before joining The Rock in stomping at Austin.

The crowd erupts when they see Mankind walking to the ring despite holding his potentially broken ribs. Sliding into the ring, Mankind spins McMahon around and punches the middle-aged man out of the ring. Rock turns his attention to the masked man and Stone Cold uses this distraction to do a roll-up pin but the champion kicks out at 2. The challenger Irish whips the Brahma Bull into the ropes, misses a right hand the first time and jumps on the champion when he rebounds, performing the Lou Thesz Press followed by a running elbow drop. He sends Rock into the ropes again and lowers his head but the WWF Champion nails the Rock Bottom. He hooks the leg for a count of 3 but only gets 2 and a half. A look of frustration crosses the champion's face and sets Austin for the Corporate Elbow but the Rattlesnake avoids it. Returning to his feet, he aims for a Stunner but Rock catches his boot, flips the Texan off and looks to do the Rock Bottom again but Austin escapes. He kicks the champion's gut and successfully connects the Stunner. Hooking the leg, he earns the victory by pin fall. Austin's music plays and the fans come unglued.

Jim Ross exclaimed, "Austin wins! Austin wins!"

Howard Finkel said, "The winner of this bout and new World Wrestling Federation Champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Vince had a look of horror and shock. His nightmare has come true, Stone Cold's the WWF Champion again!

The Texas Rattlesnake walks to all 4 corners in the ring and stands on the second turnbuckle of each one, raising his arms up. Stepping down, his arm's raised by Mankind before the real appointed referee hands him the WWF Championship.

With a smile on his face, Austin signals for 2 cans of beer. Climbing the second turnbuckle, he offers the 20,000+ attendants and the millions of fans watching around the world a toast before emptying both cans. He calls for two more and hands one to referee Earl Hebner. Both men drink and Vince watches it from his place at the bottom of the aisle, shaking his head at what he's seeing.

Angel giggled, "Sucks to be Mr. McMahon, huh Kane?"

Kane chuckled, "You got that right." They know Undertaker will surely be pleased that they've got the WWF Tag-Team Championship. May God have mercy on those who challenge them for the titles because they won't receive any mercy from Angel and Kane.

A/N: Chapter 14 done at last.

Hardcore Holly reclaimed the WWF Hardcore Championship in a Triple Threat Match between Al Snow and Billy Gunn.

Mankind won his match against Paul Wight via DQ, after which Vince scolds him to the point of him slapping big man. That goes to show that nobody should point a finger, let alone slap a giant across the face which can lead to him knocking your head off.

Angel and Kane won the WWF Tag-Team after having them be denied of the titles for an entire month. Afterward, Kane won his match with Triple via DQ as well after Chyna struck him in the back with the steel chair. Of course, Kane made both of them pay.

Undertaker defeated Big Boss Man in their Hell in a Cell Match. To those of you who don't know, Undertaker has competed in 12 Hell in a Cells, more than anyone else. He shares the title of 6 victories with Triple H, who's appeared 9 times inside the demonic structure.

And lastly, Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated The Rock to become WWF Champion for the second time.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 15.

Vader 23A


End file.
